【群像】SHAME
by JulieLin
Summary: 英剧《名姝》背景—18世纪英国伦敦


S.H.A.M.E

英剧《名姝》背景—18世纪英国伦敦

私设如山慎入，婴儿学步车慎入，OOC慎入

涉及主cp：九辫、良堂、龙龄

可能会涉及到的副cp：辫堂、龄林及一众邪教乱炖

富贵准公爵杨九郎x伦敦交际花张云雷

地位高贵审判长良x初经人事小白兔堂

故作清高大主教龙x放荡不羁小野猫龄

S. – Sex

H. – Harlotry

A. – Amour

M. – Money

E. – Erotic

午夜的钟声惊醒骑士

关上门便是欲望作祟

**第一章**

"辫儿哥。"

楼梯上传来一阵轻快的脚步声，有人提着裙子踮起脚尖踩着台阶上柔软的地毯飞速跑上来，在半敞着的房间门口停下，探进去半个身子朝着里面正在弹奏钢琴的人喊，打断一首巴赫的《哥德堡变奏曲》，优雅舒缓的琴声在一个突兀的高音后结束。张云雷弹错音符，没心思再继续下去，站起身看着趴在门框上，鼻尖有细密汗珠，正一脸兴奋望着他的小姑娘。

"怎么了伊娜，大惊小怪的。"

张云雷穿着一条修身的西裤，高腰的设计将两条完美比例的腿展现的淋漓尽致，棕色的高帮靴扣在脚踝的上方，将原本有些宽松的裤腿收紧。上身则是最常见的白色亚麻衫，领口一直垂到胸前，大片的肌肤裸露在外，带着蕾丝边的宽大蓬袖随着他抬起手臂的动作垂下，划过小姑娘的脖颈，惹得她格格直笑。

"公爵大人又来了，给您送了好多东西，听说还有一枚黄金打造的戒指。"

小姑娘夸张的用手比划，好像一枚戒指能有她整个手掌那么大。张云雷笑笑，细细替她把脸上的汗都擦干净，"知道了，回去吧。"

"那个，辫儿哥。"

听到张云雷赶她走，小姑娘的脸一下子皱起来，吞吞吐吐的说，"公爵大人在您的房间等您，妈妈说让您赶紧过去，别让公爵大人等着急。"

"好。"张云雷习以为常地答应，走回钢琴旁边将琴谱合上放在琴盖上。他略微低头就能看到自己大开的衣服，露出一大片雪白的肌肤，比平常少一些点缀。张云雷伸手将衣服合拢，但无济于事，只要他松开手指，衣服就会立刻恢复到本来暴露的样子，他勾勾嘴角，像是在自嘲这样愚蠢的行为。

张云雷一走进卧室，就被一个人迫不及待的拦腰抱住，那人下巴上未刮尽的胡渣扎在他柔软的脖子上，蹭几下就急不可耐的沿着他脖颈优美的曲线亲上来，准确找到他唇瓣的位置开始疯狂的吮吸，张云雷被他抵在墙上，纤瘦的身体硌在冰冷的石砌墙上很不舒服，但他丝毫不在意的搂着面前人的脖子，同样热切的回应他的吻。

那个吻带着点风尘仆仆的气息，但更多的还是浓浓的香粉味道，分不清到底是谁身上的，张云雷嬉笑着用舌头舔舐着他嘴唇内壁的嫩肉，恶作剧的咬了一口，那人吃痛，两人纠缠的唇舌才分开，牵出一条长长的银线。

张云雷舔舔嘴角，再度将自己的身体贴上去，感受到一个硬邦邦的东西贴着自己的小腹，隔着柔滑的衣料也能感受到炙热的温度，他一条腿勾上面前人的腰，于是这次连那东西上肿胀着跳动的青筋都能感知到。

"九郎，"张云雷暧昧的靠在他的耳边吐气，语气听起来委屈得要死，"你好久没来了。"

紧接着，一声惊呼，张云雷被杨九郎打横抱起，直接扔在柔软的床上，张云雷双手手肘撑在身后，支起上半个身子和仿佛饿虎扑食上来的杨九郎继续接吻，脚上用力将原本系得结结实实的皮靴踢在地上，杨九郎也直接上手开始扒他的裤子，靴子落地的一瞬间，原本熨得笔直的西裤已经被揉成一团，在空中划过一道完美的弧线，落在房间某个角落。

"那你想我了吗？"

张云雷娇笑一声，幸好上衣足够宽大，能遮住他下面的隐私部位，他蜷蜷腿，等待杨九郎将他早就等不及的宝贝放出来，张云雷跪趴着凑过去，熟练地含住那大得狰狞的玩意儿，舌尖在顶端灵巧的来回打转，又用温湿的口腔内壁继续深入，杨九郎的性器又粗又长，尽管含弄过多次，张云雷还是不能轻易全部吞进去，一开始只是浅入浅出的轻轻套弄，到最后狠下心来，顶部直直顶到喉咙，他通常不会享受这样的过程。

但杨九郎很享受，他甚至不需要按着张云雷的后脑来强迫他把自己的东西完全吞没，但一只手总是下意识地抚摸着张云雷的头发，柔软的发梢在指尖打转。

口腔带来的温暖触感很快就不能给杨九郎带来满足，他动作粗暴的将张云雷整个人翻过去，停了两秒，张云雷就感觉到一只粗糙的手掰开他的臀瓣，然后沾着冰凉液体的手指猛地插进后穴，开始急速抽插起来。

这还算好的，至少杨九郎还会给他做扩张，不像大多数人，握着自己的家伙，不顾干涩就会没头没脑的往里冲，后穴里的手指变成两根，三根，到最后杨九郎逐渐失去耐心，伸手拽过来两个枕头垫在张云雷身下，将他两条腿开到最大，性器对准穴口就直直顶了进去。

张云雷轻轻哼了一声，扩张没做充分就容纳这样一个庞然大物进来，免不了有种要被撕裂的痛感，不过他早就习惯了，虽然还没到麻木的境地，但已经能坦然接受，这一声轻哼似乎被杨九郎听到，埋在张云雷身体里的大半个性器突然停下了动作，他亲亲张云雷光洁的后背，在靠近股沟的地方留下一个草莓。

"我弄疼你了？"

"没有。"张云雷双手支在下巴下面眯着眼睛回答，杨九郎这才开始缓慢抽插起来，内壁很快适应他的存在，他也逐渐加快速度，最后连根没入，狠狠撞在内壁上那块最敏感的软肉上，张云雷原本低沉的喘息声顿时变成控制不住的媚叫，上半身整个都弓了起来微微颤抖着。杨九郎钳着张云雷侧腰的手用了力，再一次深顶进去，不消几次，张云雷前面喷出一股浊白，身子软软倒下去，杨九郎快速抽插两下也缴了械，赶在最后一刻拔出来，滚烫的热流溅在雪白的臀瓣上。

他揉捏几下两瓣光滑的臀肉，从背后抱着张云雷，一只手探下去玩弄张云雷半疲的性器，张云雷紧贴着他，侧过头去和他接吻，浅尝辄止的吻。

"我听说，你又送了东西来，还有枚戒指？"

"都是给你的，毕竟包养着你可一点儿也不便宜。"

杨九郎才低下头的宝贝此刻蹭着张云雷，居然又挺了起来，张云雷自然也感受到，笑着坐起来跨坐到他的腰上，"要是公爵大人不想的话，我多找几个客人，也是一样的。"

"别废话，坐上来，自己动吧。"

周九良走进这家装饰得宛如上流社会场所的妓院时，妓院里的主人哈里斯夫人早就一眼看到他而笑容满面地走上来，一身的华丽衣裙，脖子上的钻石项链闪闪发着光，"审判长大人，在这里看到您的时候可是不多见。"

"我今天来，是想找个不一样的。"周九良用手中的拐棍拉开他们两人的距离，着眼打量一圈大厅里的莺声燕语，声音低沉的说，哈里斯夫人立刻会意，压低声音谄媚的问，"您想要什么样的？"

周九良黑色的瞳孔盯着她看，并不作答。仅仅三十秒哈里斯夫人就败下阵来，笑着给周九良引路，七拐八拐才来到走廊尽头一间无人注意的房间，她摸出一把金属制的钥匙扭动门锁，布满灰尘的锁发出金属相碰的钝声。

"您赶得时间巧，我们这里前几天刚送来一批，居然还有个雏，可不是叫您碰上了吗。"

门被打开，里面黑漆漆的没有一丝光亮，隐约可以看到有个人坐在角落里双手环膝，一双眼睛恐惧地盯着他们看。

哈里斯夫人的声音中带着些惋惜，"也是不巧，这么两天都调教好了，原本还有点野性子，现在就只剩下听话顺从了。"说着说着，老鸨露出一副了然的微笑。

"不过也好，我知道，您一向玩得开，顺从的白兔才好。"

"那我就要他了。"周九良多看几眼那人，透过被打开的门射进来的光有一部分落在他的侧脸上，黑暗中的唯一一点光亮，让周九良心里突然有种奇怪的感觉，他拿出一张支票塞进老鸨的手里，缓步走进这间密不透风的屋子，屋里的人惊恐，手脚并用的往后躲，但身后已经是墙角无路可退，被周九良轻易挑起了下巴。

"你叫什么名字？"

面前的人尽自己所能的缩成一团，声音中全是害怕，结结巴巴的说。

"孟，孟鹤堂。"

**第二章**

杨九郎没有在这里待太长时间，毕竟身为即将继承爵位的公爵，不仅仅是要签一份继承财产的文件那么简单，他依依不舍地松开环抱着张云雷的手，又在张云雷的侧颈上叠着数不清的红印上落下细密的吻，"我得走了。"

"这么快？"张云雷原本是背靠在杨九郎的怀里，此时听到他的话，转过身来，赤裸的上半身和他紧紧贴在一起，散发着炙热的温度，脸上是一场情事过后留下的潮红，他轻啄一下杨九郎的嘴唇，舌尖调皮划过他的上唇，"你不多陪我一会儿吗？"

说着，张云雷的手已经再度向下探去，有一下没一下的刺激着杨九郎已经软下去的性器，感受着它在短短几秒之内又开始在手心里变硬，杨九郎呼吸一紧，从喉咙里发出一声沉重的闷哼，抓住张云雷的手不让他再使坏。"我下次回来的时候，给你带一份大礼。"

"可别让我等太久。"张云雷的手腕被杨九郎紧紧抓着使不上力气，娇笑着又凑上前勾住杨九郎的嘴唇和他深吻，给他留下一个不轻不重但微微刺痛的牙印。杨九郎伸手摸摸自己被咬的地方，无奈地去捏张云雷的鼻子。

"你总喜欢这样。"

"你不也喜欢吗？"张云雷将身子往后撤了撤，让两人之间空出些许距离，杨九郎借势站起来整理衣服，他则拿过之前被随意扔在床头的白衫穿上，两条洁白的双腿隐在白衫之下，看着就让人想入非非。杨九郎抓起在衣帽架上挂着的帽子，暧昧地挑挑张云雷的下巴。

"我过两天再来看你。"

张云雷笑着答应，目送杨九郎出门，刚才的小女孩又小心翼翼从房间外面探出头盯着他看，张云雷连忙背过身去不让她看见身上的红印，"伊娜，去打点水送到我卧室去。"

费德尔宫，伦敦格陵路上最有名的妓院，能在这里消费起的都是王公贵族，同理，能在这里招待客人的也都是经过精挑细选，任意拿出一个就能名艳伦敦的美人。像张云雷这种，是在伦敦家喻户晓的交际花，各种上流的舞会都不难见到他的身影，八面玲珑，左右逢源，无数贵族都梦想能与他共度一夜春宵。可惜他是被准公爵包养着的人，加之杨九郎对他喜欢得紧，要是平时有人敢多看张云雷两眼，恐怕第二天尸体就会在郊区的小溪旁被发现。

张云雷回到属于自己的卧室，在这里卧室和接待客人的房间一般都是分开的，不过由于他的特殊身份，他所住的房间也比其他人的要奢华许多，伊娜早就打好一盆温水放在他的床边，他松口气，活动活动酸疼的身体坐到床上，没想到房间里居然还有一个人，他诧异的看了那个人一眼，轻笑一声问道。

"张九龄，你不是整天和包养你的那位大人出去厮混吗，怎么今天回来了？"

张九龄整个人呈大字型倒在床上，身上穿着的华丽礼服发皱，酒红色外套上镶的钻石碰撞出清脆的声音。他见到张云雷进来，只是抬抬眼皮，又装模作样长叹一口气，张云雷没理他转过身去自顾自的用温水清洗身上。而张九龄看着张云雷没有继续往下问的意思，才翻个身坐起来说。

"别提了，人家找了一个更年轻的，直接就把我甩了。"

"这伦敦上下所有妓院里的人，居然还有比你更好的？"张云雷换了一身白色睡袍，半跪上张九龄的床，挑逗似的去勾他的下巴，"也不知道你那位是怎么想得。"

"呸，"张九龄啐一声，躲开张云雷的动作，没好气地继续说，"不过是我太贵，他负担不起，转而去那些二等妓院找乐子去了。"

"尝过山珍，哪儿还咽得下糟糠。"张云雷翻个身贴着他半靠在床上，两条修长的腿交叉搭着，语气中带着嘲讽的意味，"我看，他只会比你更舍不得。"

"算了，你以为谁都像你的公爵大人那么有钱。"张九龄的目光无意间瞟过张云雷衣领下遮盖不住的红印，暧昧的笑起来，"我听说，他父亲给他留了一大笔财产，足够买下半个伦敦，等他的遗产到手，估计大半都得花在你身上。"他突然意识到什么，换个姿势趴在张云雷身边，双手支着下巴说，"也许他能把你买下来，你就再也不用在这种地方待着了。"

张云雷笑了笑，伸手去揉张九龄的头发，"在这儿待着不好吗？"

"你把我头发都弄乱了，"张九龄不满地叫，连忙离张云雷远了一些，"你难道真想一辈子接客啊，要我说，你骗公爵把你买下来，然后卷走他所有的钱。"

"你每天脑子里都在想什么？"张云雷无奈的笑，疲倦的把自己的身体窝进柔软的被子里，"我在你床上睡一会儿。"

"你的床就在两米之外，你至于非要在我床上睡吗？"虽然嘴上这么说，但张九龄也看出来张云雷确实有些累，给他把被子掖好，又放空地坐几分钟，声音不小地叹口气，站起来准备往外走，张云雷半阖着眼叫他，"你去哪儿？"

"旧的金主没了，我不得赶紧找个新的接班？"张九龄在落地镜面前把刚刚弄皱的外套扯直，又把几缕飘起来的碎发捋回去，"对了，哈里斯夫人那边你可帮我瞒着点，要是让她知道，我今天估计没有晚饭吃。"

"知道了，"张云雷懒懒的答应，"我这儿避孕套快用没了，你要是晚上回来，记得给我买点儿。"

张九龄一脚已经踏出房间，特意又侧回半个身子笑张云雷，"您那位公爵大人就您这么一个情人，还用什么避孕套，你一个大男人，难道是怕怀孕？"

"要你多嘴。"如果不是身边没什么趁手的东西，张云雷真想砸死张九龄，骂他一句，还是忍不住多句嘴叮嘱他，"出去小心点儿，你知道哪儿不该去。"

孟鹤堂被一块丝绸的布料蒙上双眼，隐隐约约能感受到逐渐有光透进来，但是又被布料隔着只能看到面前模糊的形状，他被指引上一辆马车，虽然马车上铺着软和的坐垫，他还是忍不住浑身发抖，被束缚的双手不自然的搭在腿上，手指不安的搅在一起。

大概过了十分钟，马车停下，他再度被牵下马车，走进一栋建筑当中，有人抓着他的手带他上楼梯，他脚步有些颤，短短十几节台阶已经绊了好几次，但他身边的人似乎很有耐心，没有出言催促，就等着他自己试探着走上来。

直到他走到二楼，进入一间房间的时候，他眼睛上的束缚才被摘下，他下意识地侧低下头，闭上眼躲避突然明亮的环境，再睁开眼的时候，第一眼就看到自己对面的一双黑色靴子，继续往上看，就是他之前见过的那个人。

那个一句话就决定了他的命运的人。

周九良打量着面前还如同小白兔一样的孟鹤堂，莫名觉得自己没叫其他人来是个正确的选择，这样的尤物当然应该独自慢慢的品尝，也许可以玩上很久，他可不想一次就把人给玩死了，以前那些没趣的人他不在乎，但是眼前这个...

他走上前一步，给孟鹤堂把手上的束缚解开，因为勒得太紧已经出现一道红印，周九良动作轻缓地给他揉了揉，明显看到孟鹤堂吓了一跳，蜷缩着想往后退，但不知道为什么又硬生生把自己钉在原地一动未动。

哈里斯夫人说的没错，的确只剩温顺听话了。

孟鹤堂的身上只有一件长过膝盖的睡袍，还沾着不少灰尘，哈里斯夫人本来想给孟鹤堂换套合身的衣服再送过来，无奈周九良可不是个能等得及的主，只好就这么原样打包，以至于现在的孟鹤堂看上去狼狈不堪，甚至还有一点楚楚可怜。

"把衣服脱了。"

周九良面无表情的开口，他想看看孟鹤堂到底能温顺到哪一步。果然，孟鹤堂一听到这句话，浑身抖得更加厉害，垂在身侧的手紧紧攥着衣角，迟迟没有动作，周九良好脾气地等着他的反馈，然而两个人的沉默只会让时间变得更加漫长。

不知道过了多久，孟鹤堂才终于下定决心，颤抖着手开始缓慢地将自己身上唯一的一件衣服脱掉，抬手的动作牵连到背上还没有完全痊愈的伤，让他小声"嘶"了一声，但立刻又紧咬住下唇再没发出一点声响。

无论动作再怎样慢，毕竟只有那么一件衣服，脱掉之后孟鹤堂整个人在周九良面前已经是一览无遗，他慌张得想用手遮住自己的下身，但又害怕会激怒到周九良，背上的伤还在隐隐作痛，提醒着他忤逆和反抗会带来什么后果。

周九良欣赏着眼前的人手足无措的表情，突然抓住他的手臂，强迫他背过身去，满背看着吓人的抽痕，旧伤叠着新伤，触目惊心，有些才刚刚结了血痂。

周九良用手指轻轻抚过叠在最上面的伤痕，想。

希望一会儿他背上的血不要弄脏自己的床单。

**第三章**

周九良把孟鹤堂的一只手用丝带绑在床头，暗红色，纹满精致花纹的天鹅绒布料，系成蝴蝶结的样子柔顺的贴在白皙的手腕上，松松垮垮没有一点可以阻止他乱动的作用，反而只像锦上添花的装饰，也许只要用力一扯，丝带就会松散滑落。孟鹤堂咽了一口口水，紧张地看着周九良的动作，他已经习惯现在赤身裸体的状态，但还是忍不住曲起双腿，试图保留最后一点尊严。

他伤痕累累的背贴着冰凉的床头靠背，分不清让他轻微颤抖的到底是凉意还是痛感，周九良系好丝带，满意地站起来像是在欣赏一件惊为天人的艺术品，他将自己紫红色的外套脱下来，露出黑色马甲和带着蕾丝花边的内衬。

"躺下来，"周九良声音低沉地说，一只手颇有耐心地解扣得繁琐的马甲，解到第五颗纽扣的时候，孟鹤堂才用一种看上去十分怪异的姿势在床上躺下来，被绑住的那只手扣着床头的柱子，生怕一不小心就会挣脱开丝带的束缚。周九良把马甲扔在外套上面，两件衣服凌乱的堆在椅子上。孟鹤堂看着他的动作，心里的恐惧更胜，躲避开他的目光望着那两件衣服出神。

随即他的下颌被周九良钳住，轻而易举地将他的目光重新收回到自己身上，拇指划过他干裂的下唇，暧昧地停留片刻，又转身去将床头桌子上放着的中等尺寸木盒打开。里面琳琅满目放着各种让人看过会心惊肉跳的东西，他盯着木盒里的玩具思考两秒，想着要挑件什么，余光看到床上的孟鹤堂向这边瞟来一眼，接触到他的目光时又害怕得缩回去。

周九良犹豫一下，最终还是从满盒的东西里挑出被压在最下面，已经积起薄薄一层灰的润滑油，他不喜欢这东西的触感，但他想对这只可怜的小白兔温柔一点，于是偶尔破个例也没什么。他攥着小巧的玻璃瓶子掂掂分量，侧身坐到床上。两人之间的沉默让孟鹤堂对周九良的每一个动作都极其敏感，但就算想躲，他也没地方可去，只能僵硬着身体，任由周九良的手掌从他的小腿一路抚过，食指上戒指的金属项环划过他的皮肤，逐渐深入到大腿内侧。

孟鹤堂的呼吸逐渐变得急促起来，尤其是当周九良分开他的双腿跻身中间的时候，粗糙的马裤材料摩擦着他大腿内侧的嫩肉，离最后的禁忌只差一步之遥。而周九良上身只剩一件单衣，靠近的时候孟鹤堂能感受到他隔着单薄衣料下的温度。周九良用一只手拨开孟鹤堂额前的碎发，在他侧颈上留下一个不重不轻的红印，"告诉我，你怕疼吗？"

就在这一句话被问出来的瞬间，一根手指准确找到后穴的位置，毫无怜惜之情的探进去，幸好手指上沾满润滑油，让进去的过程不至于太过艰难，从来没有被人侵犯过的后穴感受到异物的进入条件反射地紧紧收缩，绞着那根手指动弹不得。孟鹤堂也因他突如其来的动作发出一声惊呼，不自禁的弓起腰，攥着柱子的白皙皮肤下隐隐可见血管的纹路。

"你没被调教过？"周九良皱起眉头，那根手指还静静地埋在孟鹤堂体内没有任何动作，妓馆的规矩他清楚，雏儿的定义仅仅局限于没被人玩过，该有的调教一分都不会少，可现在看来，眼前这个人是个实打实的处，他犹豫一下，试探着将第二根手指抵在穴口。

孟鹤堂猛地抓住他另一只流连在自己脖颈的手，眼角似乎有点泪花，"怕疼。"他胆怯的低声说出这两个字，湿润的眼睛有些朦胧地看着周九良像是无声的恳求。周九良吻了吻紧抓着他袖口的苍白的手，"怕疼？那就放松。"

说着，他没着急加第二根手指进去，反而开始缓慢的抽送，沾在内壁上的润滑液随着手指的动作发出淫糜的声音，孟鹤堂紧闭上眼睛，开始强迫自己按照周九良所说的放松身体，有了经验的后穴很快容纳进第二根手指，然后是第三根手指。但当三根手指突然全部撤出去，换了一个炙热庞大的东西时，孟鹤堂还是倒吸一口冷气，原本已经准备好的身体又不自觉的僵硬起来。

周九良也感受到孟鹤堂的变化，肿胀得可怕的家伙只轻轻的往前顶了顶，后穴立刻全部收缩起来像是在抗拒，他双手扣住孟鹤堂的腰，声音中带了点警示，"我刚才说的话，不会说第二次。"

孟鹤堂越紧张，身体就越难放松，最后几乎要僵成一块石头，他难堪得用手捂住脸，试图遮盖声音中太过明显的哭腔，"你进来吧。"

"你不是怕疼吗，嗯？"周九良难得的耐心在这一刻发挥的淋漓尽致，也忘了刚才还在威胁身下的人，低下头去亲吻他的锁骨，身上的温度给了孟鹤堂一些安慰，腰肢终于软下来，后穴微微张合着等待吞食粗长狰狞的性器。

周九良一挺身，性器连根埋了进去，孟鹤堂闷哼一声，下唇已经快被咬出了血印，泪痕顺着眼角延出长长一道，周九良凑过去吻他，口腔里顿时蔓延开一股血腥味。

"疼..."孟鹤堂含糊不清的声音在接吻的间隙时传出来，夹杂着委屈、害怕还有好多说不清的情绪，周九良没停下动作，性器缓慢地在后穴里进出，"知道自己的身价吗？"

孟鹤堂没答话，但周九良突然加快频率，换来一声想咽下去却已经来不及的呻吟，那条曾经围在孟鹤堂手腕上的丝带早就不知道什么时候飘过在地，孟鹤堂双手环住周九良的脖子，像是躲避，又像是在迎合他的吻，周九良继续问，"两百镑？三百磅？也许四百磅？"

孟鹤堂呜咽着说不出话来，他被关在昏暗不见天日的房间里时曾隐隐约约听过哈里斯太太和其他人的谈话，说什么过两天就可以拍卖他的初夜，能给费德尔宫带来一笔不小的利润。他还记得哈里斯太太欢快的语气。

"虽然不像那些十几岁的孩子，但是也有专门喜欢这样的人，说不定初夜能卖到一百磅以上。"

嘴唇上的伤口似乎被咬了一下裂的更开，孟鹤堂的痛呼被吻堵在喉咙里只发出浅浅的一声，随即伤口又被温柔的舔舐，舌尖划过的时候带来微微的痛感，"在做这种事的时候走神不是个好的习惯。"

周九良用食指指节划过他因疼痛而扬起的修长的脖颈，优美的曲线令人着迷。

"我要你属于我一个人。"

张九龄独自走在街上的时候总能引起不少人的注意，虽然他的穿着看上去像位贵族，但明眼人都清楚他的身份，于是不时会有人上来搭讪两句，语言轻佻。张九龄早习惯这样的场面，轻笑着躲开，将自己隐藏在人群之后。

走到罗马教区的时候，街道上一片热闹的场景，几位高职位的主教刚刚结束祭典，长长的仪仗从街头延续到街尾，主教走在最中间，红色与黑色的长袍很是显眼。张九龄站在人群的最边缘看着仪仗缓慢移动，突然后悔自己居然没换一件不那么引人注目的衣服再出来，如果在这里被认出来后果恐怕会很严重。他们和任何与宗教挂钩的事情都水火不容，如果按照这些信徒所说，他们这些人以后都是要下地狱的。

而地狱里虫是不死的，火是不灭的，是必要哀哭切齿的地方。

都已经沦落到这样的地步，难道还会在意死后会不会下地狱？张九龄为这种荒唐的想法感到可笑，深邃的眼睛望向那些看似高高在上的主教，看来今天的祭典很隆重，主教中以黑袍主教居多，六七十岁的年迈老人，张九龄准确的在他们中间看到几位费德尔宫熟悉的面孔，虔诚的信徒将他们奉为上帝的使者，但上帝的使者依旧难逃堕落，堕落于欢愉作祟的地狱人间。

张九龄最后把目光落在肃穆黑色中极为夺目的一抹鲜艳红色，那是个年轻主教，看上去不过二十几岁，身形高大极为出挑，让张九龄忍不住多看几眼。

没想到红衣主教像是感受到他的目光，有些疑惑的转过头，并在杂乱的人群中极其准确的找到他的位置，两人目光相接，张九龄突然朝他暧昧的一笑，轻咬了咬自己的下唇。

他想拉着这个人，一起下地狱。

**第四章**

仪仗在宏伟庄严的教堂大殿门口消失踪影，张九龄借着人群移动更靠近那座大殿，这是主教平时办公的地方，一般的基督教徒不可以随意进入，所以此刻人们只是拥挤在教堂门外，念着些张九龄听不懂的祝祷词，他绕到大殿的西北角，正好能看到圣徒的雕像从正门口露出半侧身子，浅灰色花岗岩的材料平淡无奇。

教堂的西侧有一座偏殿，平时被石柱正门挡着很难发现，两扇门半掩着，张九龄往里看一眼，发现这里居然是一座独立的小教堂，他左右看看没人注意，于是悄悄走进去，将本来半开的门仔细关上。教堂里整整齐齐摆放着木质长椅，尽管空间狭小，仍具备教堂的一切功能，几人高的拱顶支撑起整座建筑，浮雕彩绘的玻璃窗从高处将阳光洒射在大理石地砖上，张九龄往前走几步，皮靴碰撞地砖发出沉闷的声响，在空无一人的教堂里回荡。

教堂正前方照例挂着耶稣受难塑像，圣母玛利亚的画像被挂在上方，身穿象征纯洁的白色长袍，周身柔和的散发圣光。张九龄盯着那副像看，谁会不知道圣母玛利亚的故事，以处女之身育上帝之子。可惜对他来说，这故事怎么听怎么像一个未婚先孕的少女编出的鬼话，为得是希望她毫不知情的未婚夫不要悔婚。

要是外面那些教徒知道张九龄居然是这样想的，恐怕会气得发抖。张九龄想到这里忍不住笑出声，再看向圣母像的时候眼神中多出几分厌恶。他只来过一次教堂，和他的父母一起来，当时他们穷困潦倒，连买一块面包的钱都没有，母亲双手合十，虔诚地跪着祈求上帝能让他们一家人熬过这个冬天。

张九龄不知道母亲的愿望到底有没有实现，因为他被悄无声息地遗弃在教堂，身上只有一件无法抵御寒风的单衣，那年他九岁，在教堂外被哈里斯夫人发现，带回了费德尔宫，之后的事情显而易见。

他没有任何选择的被迫堕落，以至于时间太久，他已经麻木到坦然接受自己的命运，只是此时此刻身处教堂，四周皆是上帝的气息，让他不由得想问上帝，你说你爱你所有的子民，我就站在你的荣光之下，你却亲手把我推向地狱。

"你是谁？这里不允许人随便进来。"

一个突兀的声音骤然打断张九龄的思绪，他将目光从那副圣母玛利亚的图上收回来，转身去看来人，居然正是他刚才在街上看到的红衣主教，新换上一身黑色外套，肩上暗金色的花纹蜿蜒。红衣主教看到张九龄，脚步一顿，在离他几步远的地方停下。张九龄知道，这个人一定已经记住他了，毫无异色的迎上他的目光，"我是个信徒，不能到教堂里祷告吗？"

"你不是，"男人回答的果断，"你不信上帝。"

"也许我只是缺一个好老师，"张九龄浅浅的笑着，步伐缓慢的走上前拉近两人的距离，直到男人衣服上暗金色花纹反射的光微微刺痛他的眼睛，"我一向对我的老师很慷慨。"

他的话全是明里暗里的挑逗，让男人不适地皱起眉，张九龄捕捉到男人的情绪变化，将自己脖子上系着的藏蓝色丝巾解下来，"主教大人，还没问您的名字？"

"王九龙。"

王九龙觉得面前这个人带给他一种奇怪的感觉，从刚才在人群中一眼看到他，再到现在距离太近的对视，他能看出来张九龄绝非善类，却又找不到任何可以拒绝回答他的问题的理由，鬼使神差的，自己的名字就脱口而出。

美艳的毒蛇足以让亚当完全放松警惕，堕入伊甸园被禁止的狂欢之中。

张九龄把丝巾的一端系在王九龙的左手手腕上打了个结，另一端则握在自己的手里，"我叫张九龄，您可能想要记住这个名字。"说着，他攥着丝巾倒退两步，像是在牵王九龙的手，王九龙不明就以但还是被他带着走，走到忏悔室时，王九龙的神情突然有所变化，"你是想来忏悔吗？"

张九龄推开忏悔室的门，向王九龙做了一个请的手势，"我觉得是主教大人需要忏悔，"他自己也挤进去这间狭小的忏悔室，原本只为一个人准备的空间突然容纳两个人，连周围的空气都开始变得闷热起来，张九龄向后仰着身子，不让自己和王九龙有太多的身体接触，抬眼看他，眼波流转，"我从来没见过您。"

王九龙呼吸开始变得紧促，就在张九龄问出这句话的时候，一条腿抵在他下身处，轻轻隔着布料摩挲着，几下就让他起了反应，他想制止张九龄的动作，可怎么也无法真正伸出手去，只好回答着张九龄的问题试图让自己分心，"我月初才被调任到伦敦。"

"那您得好好花费一番心思融入这个圈子了，"张九龄自然感受到王九龙的家伙已经抬起头，正顶着他大腿内侧的皮肤，他稍微用了用力，整个人都贴上去，即使隔着几层布料也知道那东西肯定尺寸可观，"看来您身边还没人，您觉得，我怎么样？"

王九龙终于觉得自己的性器肿胀着难受，一只手钳在张九龄大腿根部阻止他继续乱动，另一只手勾起他的下巴，"你一定很贵。"

"如果您想就做这么一次的话，当然贵。"张九龄摸上王九龙的皮带，笑得摄人心魄，"这种事情，哪儿有只做一次的道理。"

尽管已经知道王九龙肯定不小，但张九龄亲眼见到他巨大狰狞的性器时还是忍不住在心里倒吸一口凉气，不知道自己在没有润滑的情况下能不能经受住这样的尺寸，但都到了这个地步，没有再反悔的道理，他在狭小的空间里艰难的蹲下身，一只手在性器根部上下撸动，用嘴含住一小部分，灵巧的舌头游走过每一个地方，还坏心眼地用牙齿轻轻扫过顶端，听着王九龙传来压抑的喘息声，手上越加快了动作，直到性器抵在他喉咙深处，精液灌了满嘴，有一丝顺着他无法合拢的嘴角缓缓流下来。

张九龄抹去自己唇边的白色，继续用舌头让性器变得湿润，但王九龙明显忍不住了，抓着他的手臂让他站起来，几秒钟之后张九龄的裤子就落在了地上，张九龄抵在王九龙的胸膛上笑，"别这么着急。"说着，舔湿自己的一根手指，伸到后穴的位置给自己做扩张，故意发出几声暧昧的喘息挑逗王九龙，在看到王九龙额头上几乎要爆出青筋时才抽出手指。

"来吧。"

下一秒张九龄整个人就被搂着腰抱起来，火热的性器精准抵在穴口，张九龄下意识把腿盘在王九龙精瘦的腰身上，双手搂着他的脖子防止自己掉下去，借着自身的重力缓慢往下坐。仅仅把头部吞进去，张九龄就疼得直冒冷汗，把头埋在王九龙颈窝里吸气，手在自己胳膊上掐出两道深深的红印来。

王九龙一点儿都不是会怜香惜玉的人，最开始的半分钟还有点耐心，毕竟他对自己的尺寸还有自知之明，但进去三分之一后他彻底失去耐心，扣住张九龄的腰窝狠狠往上一顶，连根没入，张九龄觉得后穴好像要被撕裂一样的疼，终于忍不住叫出声，随后又随着王九龙急不可耐的抽送变成小声闷哼，带着细微的哭音。

不知道过了多久后穴才终于适应这样流氓式般的索取，张九龄还是紧紧搂着王九龙的脖子，趴在他耳边断断续续的说，夹杂着喘息与抽噎，听起来楚楚动人，"一年，五百镑。"

"我就能永远都是你的。"

**第五章**

晚上的宴会张云雷向来不会错过，等到房间里摆锤式挂钟的时针指到数字六时，他在床上不耐烦的翻个身，腰上的酸痛还没有完全消除，他一手揉着腰，还穿着之前换上的白色睡袍下床坐到梳妆台前，精巧的盒子里全部是让人看上去眼花缭乱的华贵饰品，他想着今天晚上该穿什么衣服，随手从盒子中拿起一枚紫色塔菲石戒指来，还是杨九郎送给他的，不知道从哪里淘来的新奇玩意，价格不菲。

张云雷把戒指戴在自己右手中指上端详两秒，那枚大得夸张的戒指压着他手指发沉，却又确实好看，他十指修长纤细，趁着紫宝石的光芒愈显白皙，他犹豫一下，不知道该不该换一枚不那么夺目的，身后突然有人敲门，轻轻两声显得小心翼翼，他回过头去，孟鹤堂正抱着一件衣服站在门口，看着有点慌张。

"哈里斯夫人让我住到这里来。"

张云雷认识孟鹤堂，在孟鹤堂刚被卖进来的时候他曾经去偷偷看过一眼被关在狭小黑暗房间里的人，纯洁得和周围的一切格格不入，就算是现在站在门口也是一样，他盯着孟鹤堂看了两眼，突然把手上的戒指摘下扔回去，一声脆响让孟鹤堂下意识地耸起肩，抱着肩膀往后缩了缩。

"看来你应该是被审判长大人买下来了，不然也不会住到这里来。"

张云雷站起身，示意孟鹤堂进来，指指中间还空着的床铺，"那张床是空着的，你就睡那儿吧，地方不算大，但至少不用和其他人挤在一起。"

整座费德尔宫里，只有张云雷和张九龄单独住在一起，剩下的人都是七个八个挤在一起。因为两人都是被贵族长期包养着，自然不用应付那些半夜跑来急需一发泻火的人，但是孟鹤堂能住到这里来，张云雷还真没想到，周九良算是费德尔宫最大的金主，从这里带走的人从来不见重样，能回来的算是运气好，大多数都回不来，这样一个人，居然会包下一个没有任何经验的雏儿？

张云雷眼中带笑地打量着孟鹤堂，看他几乎是贴着墙走到床边，一言不发把手里的东西放下，走路的姿势极其别扭，张云雷再清楚不过这意味这什么，眼神中多出几分戏谑。孟鹤堂动作缓慢的在床边坐下，抬头对上张云雷目光时，被他露骨的眼神看得有些脸红，慌张的低下头去叠衣服。他身上已经不是之前那套睡袍，而是换了一身崭新合身的，低头的时候领口微微敞着，张云雷眯眯眼，走过去在床上坐下。

"多大了？"

孟鹤堂抓着衣服的手骤然收紧，半晌才嗫喏地报出一个数字，张云雷微微讶异，没想到他居然比自己大，更凑近他一点，手也顺势搭上他的腿，"小哥哥，总是这么一副胆怯的样子，客人可不会喜欢。"

孟鹤堂的反应比他想得要激烈一点，他猛地脱开张云雷的手，整个身子往后靠去，一时不留神撞上墙碰到了自己背后的伤，疼得眼角泛起泪花，张云雷看看自己突然落空的手，索性整个人爬上床去，像只小猫一样靠近他，然后躺坐在他身边，"别这么紧张，我只是想帮帮你。"

"审判长大人可不是个好对付的主，你一点儿经验都没有，怎么在他身边待下去。"他用食指关节划过孟鹤堂的下巴，感觉孟鹤堂的身体还在轻微颤抖，又慢慢抓住他的手臂，指尖摸索着他的肌肤，"放心吧，我会温柔点的，说不定我还能赶上晚上的宴会。"

张云雷的手已经探到孟鹤堂睡袍下摆，将白色的布料卷到他的腰部，又眼疾手快的制止孟鹤堂想要合并起来的双腿，扣住他纤细的脚腕，分坐在他的双腿之间，身上丝滑的布料搭在他的大腿根处，半遮半露着略带红肿的后穴。张云雷侧过头淡淡扫过一眼，似乎在为周九良居然下手这么轻而感到奇怪。孟鹤堂不敢反抗，只能羞耻的闭上眼睛偏过头去。

"小哥哥，"张云雷压下身子轻舔他的嘴唇，"你得认真学着。"他强硬地撬开孟鹤堂的牙关，舌尖长驱直入，吻得疯狂到没有止境，孟鹤堂原本唇上被自己咬破的伤口再度裂开，两人口腔内都是一股淡淡的血腥味。

"告诉我，他会这样吻你吗？"张云雷突然终止这个吻，没头没尾地问了这么一句，孟鹤堂呼吸有些不连贯，迷茫地睁开水雾朦胧的眼睛看他。他记得周九良吻过他，但已经不记得那个吻到底是怎样。张云雷看他不说话，下巴抵在他的胸膛上眨眨眼睛，"你得分清楚这些人为什么吻你，也许是因为情欲，也许不是。"

说着，他再度吻上来，这次是极尽温柔，能让人情不自禁的沉迷其中，孟鹤堂一时被他吻得忘了情，下身逐渐起了反应，顶在张云雷的腹部，张云雷轻笑，咬了一下他的舌尖，"别让人这样吻你，如果有人这样吻你，他可能会毁掉你。"

房间里从来不会少润滑油这种东西，张云雷随意打开桌上的一个盒子，里面就扔着几瓶，他挑出一瓶拿出来，一股脑倒了许多，均匀涂抹在手指上，先是在穴口周围的红肿上按了按，就听到身下人一声难受的哼声，孟鹤堂将头侧到一边，双手不自觉的抓紧身下的床单，白皙的手背上隐隐可见血管的纹路。

张云雷终于明白为什么周九良会一眼看上孟鹤堂，再铁石心肠的人看到他这般可怜的模样，都会忍不住生出些恻隐之心，像孟鹤堂这样的人他不知道见过多少，谁不是想要活下去的可怜人，但没有人能像孟鹤堂一样，光是看着他，就忍不住想要对他好一点。

沾满润滑油的手指还是很轻易地探进后穴，张云雷的动作无比小心，生怕弄疼了孟鹤堂，但刚经受过第一次性爱的身体这个时候无比敏感，孟鹤堂压抑不住的呻吟刚出口就变了调子。张云雷缓慢抽动着那根手指，感觉炙热的内壁正吸附着他的手指，摩擦着柔软的嫩肉让他忍不住想加重手中的力道，但还是硬生生的克制住，手肘支着脑袋靠在他身边，"你得习惯疼痛，尤其是跟在审判长身边。"

张云雷想了想，还是没把周九良那些光荣事迹都说出来，也许孟鹤堂对他来说真的不同，何必平白吓坏了小白兔。他不由自主的伸出手去帮孟鹤堂擦脸上的眼泪，温热的液体打湿他的指尖，孟鹤堂突然一把抓住他的手腕，"我以后就注定一直要这样下去了吗？"

"小哥哥，"张云雷俯下身去温柔的吻他，好像是在安慰他，又似乎没有任何原因，"无论你相不相信，你比这里的大多数人幸运得多。"

不知道什么时候手指加到第二根，突然摸索到内壁里突起的一点，孟鹤堂的身体剧烈抖了一下，下身昂立的更高，从顶端缓慢渗出些透明的液体，张云雷看他这样笑了笑，之后便故意避开那一处敏感点。

这大概是张云雷做过的最长时间的一次扩张，等到他终于觉得孟鹤堂做好准备，将手指扯出来换了自己的东西时，已经过去足足十几分钟。张云雷缓慢的把自己的性器往后穴里送，孟鹤堂绯红着脸小声呻吟着，一只手忍不住想要去摆弄自己身下早就立起的家伙，却被张云雷突然扣住。

"客人不喜欢这样。"

他松开孟鹤堂的手，自己却握住了他的性器，"小哥哥，学着点。"修长白嫩的手握在性器上冰冰凉凉的，和手下的炙热不同，他开始缓慢的上下撸动着，慢慢加快速度，在最后一刻之前突然停下，趁着孟鹤堂走神的一刻将自己的东西整个送进孟鹤堂的后穴，撞上他早找准的敏感点，一连几下都稳稳撞在上面，孟鹤堂的呻吟声变得越来越大，哭求着让他停下，可身下的性器又被张云雷连根握住得不到释放。

"孟鹤堂，"

张云雷在他耳边轻声说，"变得像我一样，你才能活下去，记住了吗。"他撞击的力道越来越大，每一次触碰到敏感点都会让孟鹤堂的生理眼泪流得越来越凶，但他死死攥着不让孟鹤堂释放，一遍又一遍问他，

"你记住了吗？"

孟鹤堂挣扎着从喉咙里吐出"记住了"几个字，张云雷才像是得到满意的回答一样将手放开，孟鹤堂释放在他手上，他释放在孟鹤堂的身体里。

张九龄回来的时候刚好赶上两人完事，空气里一股淫糜的气息挥之不去，他靠在门口笑着看两个人，打趣张云雷，"人家都已经卖出去了，你还想着验货，是没得手不甘心吗？"

张云雷翻身躺在床上整理自己的衣服，懒得去理张九龄，拿起被子给孟鹤堂盖上，孟鹤堂红着脸把自己藏进被子里一言不发，张九龄看着两人好笑，转过来又对孟鹤堂说，"小哥哥，你可别被他给骗了，他这个人说起话来舌灿莲花的，我当初也被他给骗过。"

他走到孟鹤堂床边，蹲下看他，笑得一脸灿烂，"后来才知道，整个伦敦，就他活儿最次，你要和他做，还不如和我呢，我可比他好多了。"

张云雷扔了一个枕头过来，"张九龄你能不能闭嘴。"张九龄笑着接住，好像是牵动了什么伤，不着痕迹的扯扯嘴角，"你不想听，我不说就是了。"

"你今天出去，怎么样？"张云雷多看两眼张九龄，敏锐地发现他衣服似乎有些凌乱，"别告诉我你做那种下等人才会做的那些活儿去了。"

像他们这样的人自然会每日有数不清的贵族送上门来，但像那些还不如他们的人，只能躲在无人经过的小巷里，一次只能赚可怜的几先令。张九龄听张云雷这么说，嫌弃地皱起眉，走回自己的床边想坐下，刚挨住床沿又条件反射的跳起来，低声咒骂了一句。

张云雷无奈的看着他，"你有新的主顾了吗？哈里斯太太那里我也不能瞒太久，你原来那位过两天就会来取消契约的。"

张九龄换了个姿势趴在床上，闷闷的回答，"算是吧，不过也许以后的日子可不好过。"他从怀里掏出一包避孕套和一个玻璃瓶一起扔给张云雷，"你让我买的东西，顺便过来给我上点药。"

张云雷接过玻璃瓶看了看，"这么严重？"他流露出些许担心，坐到张九龄身边拍拍他的腿，"自己脱裤子。"

张九龄脱了裤子张云雷才发现他后穴已经红肿得不成样子，还有斑斑血迹，混杂着没处理干净的浊白液体，张云雷叹一口气，"你这样哪能直接上药，我去让伊娜给你打点温水来。"说着走到门口，扒着门框喊伊娜的名字，留着张九龄在床上趴着抗议，"诶，你也不能把我晾在这儿吧。"

伊娜动作很快跑来，张云雷没让她进屋，自己端着水回去把门关上，坐在床边把帕子沾湿了给张九龄清理，伤得实在有些难以接受，张云雷极尽所能的放缓力道，皱着眉头问，"哪家的大人，下手这么不知轻重。"

"是个红衣主教，没什么经验，东西又大得吓人，不过他有钱，至少能解个燃眉之急。"张九龄撇撇嘴满不在乎得说，张云雷听他说是红衣主教，一时手上力度没控制好，惹得张九龄嘶了一声，"你倒是轻点儿啊。"

"你还敢去招惹他们的人，"张云雷有些不满，他们一向是对这些主教敬而远之的，没想到张九龄居然敢主动贴上去，张九龄无所谓的耸肩，歪过头来看张云雷，"你不觉得很有意思吗？"

"我是怕你性命不保，"张云雷没好气的说，手上沾了药涂在张九龄后穴内，张九龄疼的抓紧床单，抱怨的话还没说出口就被张云雷怼回去。

"忍着！"

张九龄悻悻地瞪他一眼，闭上嘴，回头的时候才发现躺在床上的孟鹤堂一直盯着他们看，眼神里不知道是什么神情，张九龄很懂那种眼神，他也是从那个时候过来的，他勉强朝孟鹤堂挤出一个微笑。

"习惯就好了。"

**第六章**

伦敦多了一位新公爵的消息很快传遍大街小巷，虽然这样的事与普通市民扯不上什么关系，但闲来无事聊聊有关于这位公爵大人的光荣事迹也算是一种消遣方式，这样的大事费德尔宫里肯定不会不知道，据说光是继承的可动产，半个伦敦的贵族加起来都无法与之相较，更别说还有数不清的隐形资产，哈里斯夫人笑得脸上的皱纹都加深几分，那几日见到张云雷都是十足的嘘寒问暖，把张云雷当做摇钱树的夸赞。

"那个孟鹤堂，最近还是在房间里不出来？就算是被审判长大人包养着，也不至于每天都是一副丧气的样子吧。"

张云雷正拿着杯红酒往楼上走，哈里斯夫人装作若无其事的跟上来和他说话。的确，孟鹤堂这几天几乎一直在房间里待着没出来过，更是像躲瘟神一样躲着哈里斯太太，让她看着就有点心烦，"怎么说也是跟着审判长的人，不调教一下，万一把审判长大人得罪了可怎么办。"

"哈里斯夫人，也许审判长大人就喜欢这样的，他初来乍到的，您总不能指着他一夜之间变成我这样，"他说这话的时候带着点讽刺的意味，倒让哈里斯夫人悻悻的不知道该说些什么，不过该给的面子还是要给，张云雷没急着推开卧室的门，一手支在门框上将哈里斯夫人整个挡在门外，"您要是不放心，我去和他谈谈，您就别多操这份心了。"

话说到这份上，哈里斯夫人也不好强求，略带不满的转身下楼，张云雷冷冷地看着她下楼的背影，不屑地哼了一声之后才推门进去，卧室里只有孟鹤堂一个人，"张九龄呢？他又出去了？"坐在床上的人小幅度点了点头，"都告诉他别每天在外面瞎跑，真是嫌自己命长。"

张云雷泄愤似的将杯中的红酒一饮而尽，随手把酒杯扔在一边，孟鹤堂沉默两秒，小心翼翼的问，"哈里斯夫人刚才和你说什么了？"

"你听见了？"张云雷转过头来看他，见孟鹤堂一副怯怯的样子咬着下唇，无奈的叹口气，走过去坐到他身边，"没关系的，你不用管那么多，她也就是闲着没事想来找你的茬，有我呢，别担心。"

孟鹤堂低着头小声说了句谢谢，张云雷安慰地拍拍他的手，站起身去镜子前面比划一套新做的礼服，晚上还有个宴会要参加，又听孟鹤堂在后面声如蚊蝇地问他，"你为什么对我这么好？"

张云雷望着镜中的自己，清楚看见自己脸上的表情有一瞬间的松动，但很快又恢复到正常的样子，开玩笑似的说道，"不知道，大概是上帝说要对你的邻居友善吧。"

其实和上帝一点关系都没有，只是自己受的苦多了，不想别人再重蹈覆辙。

伊娜在门口敲门，打断两人之间尴尬的谈话，门没有完全关上，于是小姑娘将门推得更大一点探进头来，张云雷侧过身子问她怎么了，伊娜笑嘻嘻地跑过来抱住他的腿和他撒娇，"辫儿哥，公爵大人又派人送东西来了，这次送的比上次足足多一倍呢，妈妈让我来告诉你。"

"那公爵大人来了吗？"张云雷把礼服搭在椅背上问，伊娜想了想，似乎没在前厅看到杨九郎，眨着眼睛摇摇头，张云雷蹲下揉揉她的头发，"我知道了，你回去吧，从公爵大人送来的东西里挑件自己喜欢的，别让哈里斯夫人知道。"

小姑娘一双水灵灵的大眼睛望着张云雷笑，声音脆生生的，"谢谢哥哥。"

伊娜走之后，张云雷没着急往出走，先把刚才扔在椅背上的礼服放回到衣橱里，看来晚上的宴会要泡汤了。身上瘦袖紧身的上衣让他觉得有些不自在，扯扯领口重新端详镜子里的自己，透过镜子发现孟鹤堂还在盯着他看，他冲孟鹤堂笑了笑，没有再说话。

那间独属于张云雷和杨九郎的房间虽然长时间没人来，但一直有人精心打扫着，张云雷没换衣服，尽管这样紧身的设计一会儿脱下来的时候会费些功夫。柔软的床垫上散发着淡淡的玫瑰香味，他躺在床上不受控制的胡思乱想，一闭上眼就是孟鹤堂刚才看他的眼神，让他更加心烦意乱，直到即将坠入梦乡的时候才听到有人进来的脚步声。

"公爵大人。"

张云雷从床上侧支起半个身子看进来的人，眼神中还带着些睡意朦胧，但已经笑起来。杨九郎的穿着早和以往不同，现在是正经的贵族公爵装束，看上去凭空多添几分富贵之气，他在床侧坐下，右手勾起张云雷的下巴，眼角带着一抹笑意，给了他一个温柔、浅尝辄止的吻。

"我上次说过，要给你带一份大礼。"

张云雷握住他搭在自己下颌的手，放在脸颊侧蹭了蹭，又暧昧的在他的掌心落下一吻，把自己的身体靠得离他更近，"您送来的东西，足以称得上的是大礼。"

"那些东西？"杨九郎笑笑，用手臂揽过张云雷的腰身，张云雷顺从地躺进他的怀里，头枕在他的腿上。杨九郎的手指顺着他的侧脸往下滑，滑到脖颈，又滑下去慢条斯理地单手解他衣服的扣子。"那些怎么能算得上是礼物。"

第一颗扣子已经被解开，接着是第二颗，露出分明的锁骨，张云雷的身材纤瘦，锁骨最是好看，杨九郎也总对他的锁骨情有独钟，他没有继续往下解，反而像是爱抚一件精美的瓷器一样，用略带粗糙的指腹无意地停留在锁骨上。

"你可以不用一直在这里待下去，做我的情人，我的一切都是你的。"

这或许是每一个在费德尔宫里的人都想听到的话，成为公爵大人的情人，光是听上去就比他们现在的处境要好上千倍万倍，当然这样做的价格也不菲。张云雷的身价足以使人们望而却步，说不定整个伦敦只有杨九郎有能力包养他，更不要说彻底的买下他，让他真正意义上成为自己的专属品。

这句话意味着张云雷可以摆脱低贱的身份，跻身上流社会。

"我不做你的情人。"张云雷却拒绝的干脆，在他听到杨九郎的话时，就挣脱开他的怀抱坐起来，不是他一贯面对杨九郎时百般取悦他的姿态，反而清醒坚定，"我也从来没想过要做任何人的情人。"

"为什么？"杨九郎没有等到他预想中的张云雷惊喜的反应，反倒被如此不留情面的拒绝，当场脸色就有些不好看，质问道。张云雷也意识到刚才自己行为有些越界，重新换上一副勾人的微笑，"公爵大人，我们都是要养活自己的，如果有一天您厌倦我了，这里总还是我的去处，可如果我是您的情人，到了您真厌倦我的那一天，我可就无处可去了。"

他凑过去，挽住杨九郎的一只手臂，意料之中地看到杨九郎的脸色稍微缓和一些，"再说，我也不想整天看您妻子的白眼。"

杨九郎像是急着要许诺些什么一样，紧扣住张云雷的手腕，"你知道我还没有结婚，我的父亲去世，我可以不结婚，也可以一辈子只有你一个人。"

"我不会抛弃你的。"

张云雷把下巴搭在杨九郎的肩膀上，看着杨九郎眼中的恳切，几乎就让他的立场开始不坚定起来，但他还是笑了笑，"公爵大人，像我们这样的人，这种海誓山盟听得实在是太多了，可惜，都是不能信的。"

"况且，明天的事情还说不准，拿什么承诺一辈子？"

杨九郎听完这句话彻底生了气，甩开张云雷的手，走到房间另一侧的一张椅子背对着张云雷坐下，一言不发，张云雷跪坐在床上看他，轻笑一声，修长的手指开始继续解上衣的纽扣，衣料摩挲的声音在房间里意外清晰。先是上衣，再是裤子，虽然杨九郎一直没回头，但张云雷能看出来他忍不住了，于是把自己的上衣团成团朝他扔过去。

"九郎，你今天来，不是来和我生闷气的吧。"

杨九郎被张云雷的衣服砸个正着，下意识侧过身，一眼就看到床上让人血脉喷张的一幕，张云雷已经是全身赤裸，两条曲起的长腿大开着，一根白皙修长的手指沾满润滑液，顺着臀缝探入到后穴里缓慢的抽动着，水光旖旎，他随着自己的动作发出低声的喘息，声音沙哑又摄人心魄。

"九郎..."

没有一个正常的男人能抵御这样的诱惑，杨九郎感觉身子僵了几分钟，在张云雷把手指加到第三根，喘息的声音也变得越来越大时，杨九郎终于没忍住，他走过去的时候，张云雷就已经把手指扯出来，一副任君采撷的模样望着他笑，杨九郎把他的双手用单手困住固定在头顶，整个人压上去，刚才的怒气和此刻的欲望交织在一起，让这个过程变得十分难以让人享受起来。

没有任何的前戏或是过度，一向温柔的杨九郎也仿佛失去他所有的耐心，横冲直撞的进来，肆意的大力抽送，像是要以这种方式宣泄他心中的不解与怒火。

杨九郎第一次见到张云雷是在某个他连名字都记不清的晚宴上，本来只想露一面就匆匆离开，却莫名被人群中的他吸引目光，张云雷的身边不乏各种各样的贵族，但他总是应对的游刃有余，像只高傲的孔雀，从不轻易的展露自己的羽毛。

他鬼使神差的走过去和张云雷打招呼，而张云雷看到他的时候开玩笑似的行了个礼，"公爵大人。"

"暂时还不是，你说得是我的父亲。"他笑着回应，又对张云雷认识自己而感到奇怪，"你认识我？"

"您可是伦敦的大人物，"张云雷调皮的眨眨眼睛，顺势挽上他的胳膊，低声说道，"拜托，公爵大人，我一点儿都不想在这里继续待着了，帮我个忙。"

"乐意至极。"杨九郎痛快的答应下来，略提高音调以便所有人都能听到他们的谈话，"不知道我有没有荣幸请你喝杯酒？"

"当然。"张云雷故作歉意的回头看看那些想说什么，但又碍于杨九郎的身份而保持沉默的众人，"不好意思，失陪了。"

后来他们的对话杨九郎记不太清楚了，只记得两人莫名其妙就在某个房间开始接吻，他问张云雷，"这算刻意的接近吗？因为我的身份。"

"大概是吧，我也说不准。"张云雷齿尖划过杨九郎下唇瓣内侧的嫩肉，然后恶作剧似的轻轻咬了一口，"不过您刚才也说了，您暂时还不是公爵。所以，我觉得这个问题没有答案。"

紧接着，第二天，伦敦最有名的交际花正式变成了准公爵的情人。

这样的回忆让这场性爱变得疯狂且毫无爱怜，张云雷搂着杨九郎胡乱地叫着他的名字，变了调的哭腔。等杨九郎停下之后才发现张云雷的眼泪浸湿了身下的一小块床单，不知道是生理泪水，还是他无法承受这样的粗暴和疼痛，一股没由来的心疼，杨九郎伸出手把张云雷眼角的泪擦去，难得温柔的吻吻他的侧脸，然后不再犹豫的整理好衣服离开。

王九龙足有两个星期没见到张九龄，虽然他的确签下那张要包养他的契约，五百镑对一个红衣主教来说是个不小的数目但也绝非拿不出手，更不会使生活变得拮据，普通人对主教所能获得的酬劳几乎是一无所知。

在忏悔室那场过于冲动的情爱并没有让他觉得背叛上帝，反而从这场离经叛道的荒唐举动中感受到一丝快感，他不知道这种快感到底是因为两人在上帝所居之所行悖乱之事，还是仅仅因为张九龄这个人他无法拒绝。

一身刺的小野猫，将自己伪装的太好了。

即使知道在费德尔宫一定能找到他，王九龙犹豫再三，还是没有踏足这个普遍被教徒唾弃的地方，他不知道到底再犹豫什么，但是张九龄的一切都随着日子的推移在他的脑中逐渐加深印象。也许是该趁着安息日的时候去看看他，王九龙这样想着，忍不住加快步伐。

回到自己的住所时，一直等候着的仆人为他打开大门，只是今天的仆人看上去有些不一样，欲言又止的神情，最后还是张口。

"主教大人，有人来找您，正在您的房间等着。"

**第七章**

王九龙推开卧室的门之后，第一眼看到的是躺在床上熟睡的张九龄。床尾的帷幔放下半扇，轻薄的纱帘后，张九龄只穿着一件看上去过大的深蓝色衬衣，是王九龙的衣服，松松垮垮勉强遮住大腿根部，侧躺着将两条腿搭在一起弯成好看的弧度，侧脸线条分明，唇瓣殷红，长长的睫毛投下一小片若有似无的阴影。

王九龙不由得放轻脚步，一只手从背后将门关上，投在张九龄身上的目光久久无法移开，他走到床的左侧坐下，手指抚过张九龄的侧脸，一切上帝的教诲都在此刻变成空谈。张九龄好似从梦中辗转醒来，半闭着眼从喉咙里发出软软的哼声，王九龙没有急着缩回手，反而用粗糙的拇指指腹擦过张九龄的眼帘，暧昧至极。

张九龄仰着脖子往后面躲了一下，倒像是猫咪在蹭主人温热的手掌，他看清来人，慵懒的笑着，用食指勾着面前人的衣领让他更靠近自己，"您穿红色的长袍不好看。"纤细的手指摸上衣襟的第一枚纽扣，还没来得及解开就被王九龙攥住了手，他躺在张九龄身边，能清晰地感受到张九龄的小腿隔着布料在他身上摩擦。

"你要给我一点衣着风格上的建议吗？"

"我对这些一窍不通。"张九龄一只手被包裹在王九龙的手掌里，他微微用力想要挣脱开无果，又用另一只手去解王九龙衣服上的扣子，"只是觉得不好看就该脱掉才对。"

王九龙轻笑一声，等张九龄不紧不慢帮他解开所有纽扣后才半坐起来把长袍脱掉扔在一旁，露出里面的白色衬衫，他翻身压上张九龄，膝盖分开张九龄的双腿，亲了亲他的侧脸，"我喜欢你穿这身衣服。"

张九龄的腿顺势勾上王九龙的腰，双手搂着他的脖子在他耳边吐气，"这身衣服下面什么都没有。"话音刚落就感觉王九龙在他脖颈处不轻不重咬了一口，惹得他笑着缩起脖子偏过头去，支起身子看跪坐起来的王九龙，目光在接触到王九龙大得惊人的东西时还是不习惯的躲避开。

在遇到张九龄之前，王九龙从没想过有一天他会违背上帝的教导，转而去追寻这些在圣经中与教规里被明令禁止的东西，即使他知道也许身边那些看似德高望重的大主教私下的生活未必好到哪儿去，他也从未有任何逾越的想法。

于是他的第一次破戒是因为眼前这个人，尽管生涩，但欢愉是真实的，比任何一刻都要真实。王九龙将张九龄的身躯全部笼罩在自己之下，一手情不自禁就去勾勒他的眉眼。

神的仆人，亦是凡人。

他还没有学会怎样温柔起来，毫无前戏就把炙热的性器顶在那处还没有经过开拓的地方，张九龄虽然不会躲，来之前也早吸取了上次的教训给自己做好了全套的润滑，可是抓着王九龙肩膀的手还是不由自主的握紧，王九龙大概是感受到张九龄的紧张，叠着他之前在张九龄侧颈上弄出的红印又落下一个吻，"别怕，我这次轻点。"

在润滑液的帮助下，进去的过程和上次相较不知道好了多少倍，王九龙也刻意放慢速度，不再像上次那么急躁，但疼痛总是免不了的，穴肉上的褶皱被撑得完全舒展开，能清晰地感受到身体里那根巨大性器上的青筋。

张九龄放开扒在王九龙肩上的手，改掐住自己的手臂不让自己叫出声来，只从喉咙里破碎的发出两声呻吟，王九龙卡在一半也不好受，没入大半的性器被紧致而温暖的穴肉包裹着，让他感觉下一秒他就能丧失理智。

但他还是耐心等着窄小的甬道适应他的存在后才开始抽动，张九龄的喘息声立刻就乱了节奏，原本环着王九龙腰身的双腿也没了力气，只剩手臂上几乎要被他掐破的地方传来些痛感，让他的喘息声中也带着细微的哭音。王九龙替他擦掉眼角的泪，又低下头埋在他的颈窝处啃咬那一小块敏感的肌肤。

"放开。"

王九龙突然前言不搭后语说了这么一句，张九龄一时间没有反应过来，被王九龙一个挺身实打实撞在敏感点上，失控的叫了一声，下意识松开一直扣在一起的两只手，手腕又立刻被王九龙攥住，轻易地用一只手固定在头顶，另一只手勾起张九龄的下巴，唇齿交缠的深吻。

疼痛早就被如同潮汐一般涌来的快感所代替，到最后房间里只剩下靡靡入耳的呻吟和几句撒娇似的的求饶，漫长的夜晚终于结束时，张九龄的嗓子已经哑了，疲累的说不出话来，只好困倦地倒在床上半闭着眼，身上的衣服皱成一团难以蔽体，王九龙给他盖好被子，从背后把他拥进怀里。

"疼不疼？"

王九龙握住张九龄的左手手腕，小臂靠下的地方有一道明显的红印，甚至还微微破了皮，王九龙没敢碰，只是用手指在周围试探的摸了摸，张九龄晕晕乎乎的，隐隐约约知道他是在问自己刚才弄出来的伤，又缩得更小往他怀里靠，后背贴上王九龙的胸膛。

"不疼，习惯了。"

他疲惫的陷入熟睡中，没有看到身后的人莫名黯淡下来的眼神。

张云雷一个人在房间里坐了很久才回到卧室，紧咬着下唇，脚步有些虚浮，他从来没见过这样的杨九郎，但他也突然意识到，自己沉溺在杨九郎的温柔乡里太久了，以前他遭受的粗暴对待数不胜数，居然还会为这样的事情而委屈起来。孟鹤堂正在卧室里，看到张云雷这样急忙过去扶他，"怎么了，没事儿吧？"

"没事，"张云雷摇摇头在床沿坐下，顿时觉得肿胀的后穴疼得厉害，只好换个姿势趴在床上，孟鹤堂递过去一个枕头让他趴得舒服点，站在床头担忧地看他，想问些什么又不知道该如何开口。张云雷半闭着眼，好像能看透孟鹤堂心思一样说，"有什么好问的，你以为我每天都是享福的？"

这下孟鹤堂是彻底没话问了，张云雷话里的意思已经很显而易见，他只好小心翼翼的说，"那个，要我帮你什么吗？"

"不用，你让我一个人静一静吧。"张云雷声音里有藏不住的低落，他是一向高傲惯的，大概是因为他与众不同，即使从事的是最低贱的职业，那些高高在上的贵族见到他也得送上一个讨好的笑脸；又或许是杨九郎在他身后，给了他一份高傲的资本。

张云雷心里清楚，后者占了绝大部分因素，以至于他一想到可能失去杨九郎，第一涌上心头的感觉不知道是为失去这样的特权而感到可惜还是真得害怕有一天杨九郎感到厌倦后会毫不犹豫的把他抛弃。

这不就是他们这些人的常态吗，张云雷反复告诉自己实在没必要为这类问题劳神费心，可依旧是越想越烦躁，他想起孟鹤堂还在房间里，抬起头想和孟鹤堂说两句话，以此来把自己从这种情绪中抽离出来，没想到一抬头就看到孟鹤堂一个人安安静静的站在窗边往下看。

"看什么呢？"张云雷看了孟鹤堂几秒钟，觉得他的表情实在不好看，终于忍不住问，孟鹤堂犹豫地从窗边收回目光，眨了两下眼睛，双手不安地搓着衣角。

"审判长的马车，好像刚刚停在费德尔宫门口了。"

张云雷愣了一下，伊娜踩在木质楼梯上的脚步声在这段沉默中变得清晰起来，他露出一个无可奈何的笑容。

"小哥哥，学的聪明些，可别惹恼了他。"

**第八章**

这次孟鹤堂没被蒙上眼睛，虽然伊娜跑上来告诉他周九良的马车在下面等着他的时候，他还是显得有些紧张，张云雷宽慰他几句，又把头埋在枕头里叫伊娜去厨房给他拿点吃的来。小姑娘最是活力充沛的时候，答应一声又蹬蹬蹬跑下楼。孟鹤堂拿起搭在椅背上的外套，看看精疲力竭的张云雷，试探的说，"那我走了。"

"别让人家等急了。"张云雷侧过身子躺着，一手支在脑后看他，看到孟鹤堂还是不知所措的模样无声地叹口气，他的一切都是出于好心，进了费德尔宫的人就一辈子都逃离不了这种身份，而无法适应生存法则的人会被这个毫无怜悯同情的社会生吞活剥。其实孟鹤堂学得很快，但还远远不够。张云雷看着孟鹤堂迟迟没有移动的脚步，悠悠开口。

"你知道吗，在伦敦见不得光的违法生意数不胜数，大多数最终会被查抄，生意的主人或是被关进监狱，或是直接被吊死。费德尔宫也在这个名单上，我们做得是被判绞刑的生意，但依旧在伦敦人尽皆知。"

孟鹤堂疑惑地看着他，似乎不知道他为什么要对自己说这些话，张云雷笑了笑，目光投向窗外，从他的位置看不到楼下停着的马车，只能看到对面同样外观华丽的建筑。

"因为周九良是费德尔宫最大的金主，他是这座城市的审判长。"

"他执行法律，当然也能操控法律。"

"小哥哥，在这里我能帮你躲开哈里斯夫人，她不是什么好人，我在尽我所能的让你少受点苦，但你千万不能自找苦吃。"

孟鹤堂咬咬下唇，终于转身下楼，张云雷换了个姿势躺着，看着孟鹤堂离去的身影挑挑眉，用被子把自己蒙住不再多想。

第二次坐上这辆马车，之前那种对未知的恐惧感已经荡然无存，孟鹤堂脑海里想着张云雷刚才说的话，闭上眼晴强迫自己不要感到害怕，但总归是徒劳无功。马车晃晃悠悠走了十几分钟之后在一栋装饰奢华的建筑前停下，孟鹤堂走下马车，在看到富丽堂皇的大门时才有点体会到张云雷说的，也许镶金镀银的费德尔宫在周九良的眼中和贫民窑的破房子没什么区别。

穿着燕尾服的管家为他打开大门，是对待所有人都一视同仁的礼貌，并没有因为他的身份有丝毫的不同，有人接过他的外套，又转身指引他往楼上走。孟鹤堂突然有些怀念自己被蒙着眼睛的时候，至少不会因为这些与他格格不入的东西而感到不安。

孟鹤堂依旧被带进上一次的房间，佣人贴心地为他关上房门，而周九良却不在房间里。孟鹤堂手脚冰凉的站着，目光下意识地去寻找床头桌子上放着的木盒，他上次无意瞟过一眼，看到的东西让他一想起来就会全身发抖。但令他感到意外的是，桌子上空空如也，只有上次周九良用过的润滑剂的瓶子孤零零的放在角落。

他正望着那一片空荡得突兀的角落出神，身后的门被推开，他仓惶的转过身，果然是周九良。他今天看起来心情不错，一向没什么表情的脸上居然带着些笑意。周九良先是淡淡的扫了一眼孟鹤堂，"背上的伤好了吗？"

"好，好了。"孟鹤堂结结巴巴的回答，被审判长包养了的人，哈里斯太太当然不会再动，甚至还特意拿来些治疗伤口的药膏给他，不到半个月，疤痕都已经几乎淡去痕迹，但是此时骤然被周九良提起，那种痛感还是深深刻在脑子里，轻易就能被翻出来再度回味。

"让我看看。"

周九良挑了张椅子坐下，从桌上的果盘里拿了一颗青葡萄扔进嘴里，看向孟鹤堂。孟鹤堂的身体抖了一下，但已经没有第一次的害怕，白葱的手指开始解自己衬衫的扣子，半分钟之后，一件上好料子的衬衫就被卷成一团扔到旁边。周九良站起来，绕到孟鹤堂的身后，他的确没说谎，尽管还能看出受伤的痕迹，但和之前比起来已经好的太多。

孟鹤堂僵着身子站着，感受周九良的手指划过自己背上的肌肤，他天生体寒，周九良手上的温度对他来说就像是火炉一样。突然周九良的手环过他的腰，冰冷柔顺的衣料蹭着他的身体，一个温热的吻落在背上，顺着肩胛骨中间的凹陷亲吻下去，环着他的手只能感受到分明的肋骨，周九良从来没意识到孟鹤堂居然有这么瘦，轻飘飘的没有一点重量。

"你怎么被卖到费德尔宫的？"

周九良不费吹灰之力的将孟鹤堂打横抱起放在柔软的床上，床垫几乎没怎么陷下去。他扯了扯逐渐变紧的领口，单手枕着头躺在孟鹤堂身边，似乎是无意地问，孟鹤堂抱紧手臂，赤裸的上身暴露在空气中总让他觉得有些不自在，周九良的问题更让他不安起来。

"我...家里没有钱，叔叔把我卖到这里的。"他眼神闪躲着回答，不好的回忆一瞬间让他呼吸都变得困难起来，周九良握住他无意识攥紧的手，掌心炙热的温度和他冰冷的指尖贴在一起，"他不是你的法定监护人，这样的行为在法律意义上讲是无效的。"

"他..."孟鹤堂整个身体都在抖，"他给我下了药，那张契约上有我的指纹，就算我能回去，没有工作，我也活不下去。"

"就为了两百英镑。"

孟鹤堂深吸一口气，不想在周九良面前显得太过无助，努力把即将夺眶而出的眼泪忍回去。周九良觉得自己今天可能有些精神失常，居然下意识把孟鹤堂搂进自己怀里，抚摸着他的头发想要安慰他。"那你以前是做什么的？"

"银行职员。"这一点似乎让孟鹤堂很骄傲，声音比刚才略微高了一点，但瞬间又不好意思低下去，"不过只是实习，我学习不太好，很久才考到资格证。"他说着说着突然停下来，像是终于意识到那些事情对他来说已经是另一个世界了。

而周九良突然覆身上来，打断他所有的思绪。

"审判长大人..."

孟鹤堂也不知道自己想说些什么，但周九良压在他身上，两人咫尺之隔气息相融的时候，他的心跳还是快到要从胸膛里蹦出来一样。他胆怯的叫了一声，换来一个印在脸侧的轻吻。孟鹤堂试探着去解周九良上衣的扣子，周九良没制止由着他动，但在孟鹤堂摸上他裤子之前吻上他的双唇，孟鹤堂被吻得仰起脖子，手上的动作却是一点没耽搁，把周九良压抑着的欲望放出来。

周九良结束那个深吻，换个姿势躺在床上，孟鹤堂跪坐在他身边，一只手握住他粗大狰狞的性器，小心翼翼的开始上下撸动，周九良半闭上眼，又捏着人的下巴强迫他与自己接吻，孟鹤堂在这方面称得上是没有一点经验，几度要被吻到断气，手下自然乱了动作，眼睛里已经隐隐泛起泪花。

等到周九良终于大发慈悲放开他，孟鹤堂已经满面潮红，手中的性器又胀大几分，他乖乖坐着，慢慢加快手上的速度，却猛地被周九良抓住手腕，他眼神复杂的看着孟鹤堂，脖子上隐隐显出一道青筋，"你和谁学的？"

"我..."孟鹤堂不知道自己哪里没有做对，支支吾吾害怕的说不上话来，被周九良扣着的手腕传来一阵剧痛，让他忍不住小声的倒吸一口凉气，周九良才发现自己用了太大的劲，松开孟鹤堂，坐在床边闭上眼企图把心里的邪火压下去，他不知道自己为什么会这么生气，几乎丧失理智的随手抓过桌上放着的玻璃瓶扔给他，语气冰冷，"那看来今天不用我帮你了，自己来吧。"

孟鹤堂握着冰凉的玻璃瓶，被周九良突然转变的态度吓得不知所措，半晌才犹豫着打开，将里面粘稠的液体倒出一些在掌心，一抬头就是周九良没有丝毫温度的眼神，咬咬唇把自己身上仅剩的衣物全部脱下，下身接触到冰冷的空气时，他的第一反应还是蜷缩起双腿，又强迫自己将双腿一点一点打开，手指沾染上液体，哆哆嗦嗦的摸到后穴的位置。

手指试探性地按在后穴上的时候，孟鹤堂已经快把自己的下唇咬破了，自己亵渎自己的身体是种完全不同的感觉，浓浓的羞耻感涌上心头，但周九良没有松动，他不催促孟鹤堂，可光是那份眼神已经足以让孟鹤堂感到害怕，终于，孟鹤堂的手指顶开穴肉探进去，白嫩的手指在缓慢抽动的时候能看到一点翻出来的粉色嫩肉。

他探进去第二根手指，紧致的后穴被撑得更开，火热的包裹着自己的手指，周九良的目光变得越来越冷，终于不耐烦的说了一句，"行了。"

他俯上来，一只手替孟鹤堂胡乱的抹去脸上的眼泪，别扭的说了句，"别哭了。"又拿起刚才被孟鹤堂遗忘在身侧的润滑剂，重新探了三根手指进去，动作温柔到他自己都怀疑今天是不是吃错了什么东西。孟鹤堂安安静静的没发出一点声音，直到周九良进去的时候才哼了一声。周九良又烦躁，又的确舍不得和这只小白兔发脾气，泄愤似的在他侧颈上狠狠咬了一口，结果下一秒孟鹤堂的呻吟声里就带了点哭音。

周九良还是第一次觉得自己在床上居然要窝囊到这样的地步，他一向随心所欲，什么时候需要这样束手束脚的，他叹口气，揉揉孟鹤堂的头发，想把这个被他吓坏的人安抚下来。

"我过两天有个宴会，到时候你和我一起去。"

**第九章**

杨九郎晚上再度回到费德尔宫是张云雷没想到的，他晚上难得没有宴会需要参加，就穿着睡袍躺在大厅内侧的沙发上吃葡萄，两条细白的大长腿随意搭在沙发扶手上，但下一秒就被走进来的浑身散发着冰冷气息的杨九郎吓到差点被葡萄籽呛死。他扶着沙发扶手，侧过身去咳嗽两声，再转回来看杨九郎的时候有些迟疑。

"公爵大人？"

杨九郎在他对面的沙发上坐下，朝外面打个响指，几个侍从立刻走进来，手里拿着一套华贵的衣服，他看张云雷一眼，张云雷已经把腿收回来在沙发上坐好，眼神在杨九郎和侍从之间来回打转，最后终于停在杨九郎身上，等着他给一个解释。

"穿上这套衣服，和我去参加晚宴。"杨九郎语调没有任何起伏，像是在早餐桌前吩咐仆人把自己的报纸拿来一样平淡，张云雷不自然的轻咳一声，感觉那粒不小心咽下去的葡萄籽还在自己喉咙某处。他细细打量着侍从手中的华服，虽然他平常的衣饰已经算得上是价值不菲，和眼前这套比起来还是相形见绌，他盯着袖口精美的绣花看了两秒，转过头去，"这不是我能穿的衣服。"

袖口的花纹是贵族的象征。

"我说，让你穿上。"

今天的杨九郎浑身都带着怒火，素日里他是重话都没和张云雷说过一句的，现在的口吻却是半分不容辩驳，张云雷错愕的看他一眼，咬咬唇站起身接过侍从手里的衣服就要往楼上走，杨九郎打断他的动作，"就在这儿换。"说着，他又扫一眼垂首站着的侍从，侍从知趣退下，将内侧的大门从外关上，房间里只剩下张云雷和杨九郎两个人。

张云雷背对杨九郎站着，抱着衣服的手臂不自觉的收紧，虽然他觉得杨九郎现在的行为极其幼稚，甚至还有些荒唐可笑，但他提不起和杨九郎好好谈谈的兴致，也不想白费这个力气，就算他没有自己想象的那样了解杨九郎，但他知道自己。

他不会答应杨九郎的要求。

张云雷还是走回来，将衣服扔在沙发上，一言不发地将自己身上的衣服脱掉，露出背上优美线条的蝴蝶骨，再一件一件换上杨九郎带来的衣服。杨九郎移开目光不去看他，手抵在额头上觉得头疼欲裂，整座房间的气氛低沉的可怕，杨九郎兀自懊恼着，张云雷更是堆攒了不小的委屈，沉默的自上而下扣好衬衫。

杨九郎不知道什么时候走到他身后，双手环住他的腰把他搂紧自己怀里，脑袋抵在他的肩窝上，下巴蹭着他的锁骨。张云雷的扣子扣到一半就再没了动作，而杨九郎的手穿过衬衫敞着的下摆探进去，牢牢箍在张云雷的腰上，沉默地抱着他许久，半晌才低低说了一句。

"对不起。"

张云雷咬着嘴唇，眼泪就这样猝不及防的滚下来。他不愿意承认杨九郎是他二十多年的人生中出现过的最好的事情，尽管从他有记忆开始，他就生活在费德尔宫这个表面光鲜亮丽、实则肮脏不堪的地方。自从杨九郎握着他的手，将他从那帮让人反胃的虚伪贵族中带走的那一瞬间，他的人生都好像被照亮了。

但是平等这两个字对他来说简直是无稽之谈，他在这个行业里很多年，早就锻炼出一副铁石心肠，所以他不相信杨九郎说的，自己会是他唯一的情人，无论杨九郎的话说得多动听漂亮，最后的结局都只会大同小异。

杨九郎最终会感到厌倦的，像所有高高在上的贵族一样，他们说情话的时候像是浸在蜜罐里的糖，翻脸之后也会像墓地里一块又一块冰冷的用花岗岩堆砌起来的墓碑。

他记得他的第一个客人没在他身上得偿所愿，怒气冲冲离开之后，哈里斯夫人走进他的房间，毫不留情的给了他一记狠狠的耳光，鲜血顺着嘴角流下来，滴在洁白的床单。哈里斯太太看着狼狈的他，嘲讽的说，"都已经到了这个地步，假装清高有用吗？走进这个地方，你就一辈子都得这么下贱。"

后来他成了伦敦最有名的交际花，身价水涨船高，费德尔宫百分之三十的收入都是来源于他，哈里斯太太每次看到他，脸上笑容堆起来的皱纹足以夹死一只蚊子，可当初那句话他一直记到现在，刻在脑海里怎么都洗刷不掉。

他生在这个地方，死不到别处。

杨九郎帮他扣好剩下的扣子，又抬手擦去他脸上的泪痕，犹豫一下开口，"你不想去参加晚宴的话，我不会强求。"

"没关系，反正我今天没有别的去处。"张云雷低着头小声回答，"你别在宴会上冲我发脾气就行。"

杨九郎一怔，随即眉开眼笑，"我保证。"

这种宴会以前是张云雷不能踏足的一种，贵族的私人宴会。如果又想参加宴会，又想摆脱家里枯燥无聊的妻子，这里就是最好的选择。贵族们纷纷带着自己的情人出席，给宴会增添些乐趣，杨九郎倒是以前没少参加，作为伦敦地位最高的公爵，自然有数不清的人排着队巴结他，但他每次都是一个人来，今天难得带了个伴，而且张云雷在伦敦的名气也不小，两人一出现，立刻就成为宴会的焦点。

有仆人走过来，恭敬地对杨九郎说他家主人在房间里等着杨九郎，杨九郎答应一声挥手遣退仆人，搂过张云雷的腰，打量一圈宴会上的人说，"我一会儿回来，你在这儿等我。"张云雷贴在他耳边，故意和他开玩笑，"这里的一半贵族我都认识，你要是不回来，我说不定就和别人跑了。"话音未落，就感觉杨九郎掐了一把自己腰上的软肉，痒痒的，只好笑着往他怀里躲，"我随便说说的，我就在这儿等你。"

杨九郎似乎还是留恋手上的触感，又在张云雷的腰窝上摸了摸才恋恋不舍的离开，张云雷从桌上拿起一杯红酒，特意挑了个不引人注目的地方坐下，开始观察宴会上的贵族，就像他说的，这里一多半人他都在费德尔宫见过，此时都挽着自己的情妇，聚在一起谈笑风生，张云雷没心思上前搭讪，也没人特意来和他说话，安安分分坐在沙发上摇晃杯里的红酒。

一只手突然搭在他的肩膀上，张云雷以为是杨九郎，没有多做理会，但接下来在他耳边响起的声音让他猛地站了起来。

"能在这样的场合见到您，可不是常有的事情。"

这个声音不属于杨九郎。张云雷将红酒放在桌上，才转过身来看来者到底是谁，他并不陌生的一张脸。张云雷勾起嘴角露出一个得体的笑容，不动声色地往后退一步，"威廉大人。"

"想必你是和公爵大人一起来的。"那人走上前一步，笑容中带着几分不怀好意，手指顺着张云雷的侧腰往上勾勒，张云雷皱起眉看着他放在自己腰上的手，倒退一步想要避开，身后走过来一个人搂过他的腰，"如果你还想留着那只手，现在是最好的时候把它拿开。"

是杨九郎。

杨九郎老远就看见有人对张云雷动手动脚，走上前眯着眼睛一看，不过是个小子爵，他从来没放在眼里过，连名字也记不清，他搂过张云雷宣示所有权，又毫不客气的上下打量威廉一番，"他是跟着我来的，你有什么意见？"

威廉刚才亲眼看着杨九郎离开，平时都会聊很久才会回来，没想到今天是个例外，自知理亏不敢多说什么。倒是张云雷娇笑一声，靠在杨九郎怀里纹丝未动，斜着目光看一眼面前的威廉，"公爵大人，您如果早告诉我这种宴会这么良莠不齐，这样的货色也有，我一定不来。"

"我也不知道现在居然什么人都能放进来，"杨九郎冷哼一声，两人一唱一和把威廉说得满面通红，又碍于杨九郎的身份不敢反驳，只好借故匆匆离开。杨九郎看着他逃也似的背影不屑地翻个白眼，又问张云雷，"他刚才没对你做什么吧？"

"没有。"张云雷挽住杨九郎的手臂，宴会上的人越来越多，举着香槟交谈。"但是这宴会是真的没意思，你应该提前告诉我的。"他拉着杨九郎的手穿过人群，期间杨九郎眼疾手快的从一个经过的侍应生手里拿过一杯红酒，他坐到角落的一架三角钢琴前坐下，手指划过钢琴的黑白琴键，抬起头看着靠在钢琴旁笑意盈盈看着他的杨九郎，"全听您的差遣，我的大人，您想听什么？"

杨九郎调情似的捏住他的下巴凑过去给他一个温柔的吻，浓郁的红酒气息，"到现在还没有一首你弹的曲子我不喜欢，悉听尊便。"

张云雷冲他笑了笑，纤细手指抚上琴弦，门德尔松的《E大调回旋随想曲》，一瞬间宴会上所有人的注意力都被优雅的钢琴声吸引，大厅内一片沉寂，直到最后一个漂亮的音符完美地结束整首曲子，人们都情不自禁鼓起掌来。杨九郎一直靠着钢琴笑着看他，等他站起身的时候又给他一个轻吻，"发闪光的不全是黄金，古人的说话没有骗人。"

张云雷轻巧的绕着他转了个圈，冲他眨眨眼睛，"多少世人出卖了一生，不过看到了我的外形。"

"公爵大人，您也只是个凡人而已。"

"而你的长夏永不凋零。"

"这儿没什么意思，跟我上楼？"杨九郎笑了笑，伸手去捏张云雷的脸颊。张云雷身量纤细，也就脸上有一点肉捏着舒服，现在看着更瘦，搂着几乎没有感觉。张云雷没说好不好，总之是任杨九郎牵着走，杨九郎把他带到走廊尽头的一间极其豪华的屋子里，反手把门锁好，刚一转身张云雷就凑过来嬉笑着和他接吻。

杨九郎抱着张云雷轻而易举地将他整个人抵在墙上，唇齿交缠抵死缠绵，手上也熟练地把张云雷下身的衣物除尽。张云雷双腿勾在他的腰上，被凌空抱起，后穴已经吞进粗大性器的顶端，没有润滑让这个过程变得有些艰难。杨九郎似乎不着急进去，反而咬开他的上衣，亲吮着那一片锁骨。

穴肉下意识的收缩着想要将阴茎吞进更多，急切的渴求。张云雷故意松了环在杨九郎腰上腿的力道，身子沉下去，一下性器就没入大半，杨九郎闷哼一声，被亲吻的地方传来一阵细微的刺痛，张云雷缩缩肩，把自己缠在杨九郎身上，每一个细微的动作都牵动着后面交合位置的摩擦。杨九郎终于忍不住，两只手卡着张云雷的腰，将自己的家伙全部撞进去，张云雷弓着腰，身体随着杨九郎的撞击在坚硬的墙壁上上下晃动，喉咙里发出细碎的呜咽声。

"做我的情人，你能拥有你想得到的一切。"

杨九郎在张云雷即将高潮的时候发狠的咬了一口他的耳垂，怀里的身子立刻抖动了一下，双腿没勾住向下跌去，将杨九郎的性器送得更深，杨九郎用舌头舔他的耳廓，低声说道。而张云雷环紧他的脖子，呻吟声听起来像一匹受伤的小鹿。

"我说过，我不做你的情人。"

**第十章**

"愿主与你们同在。愿全能的天主，圣父、圣子、圣神，降福你们。"

信徒齐颂"阿门"，标志着这场弥撒的结束，王九龙合上面前沉重的《圣经》，过于宽大的红色长袍让他感觉到微微不自在，将圣杯和圣碟放回圣器室，狭小的房间里只有顶上的窗户投进些光来，正好照在桌前摆着的耶稣受难像上，王九龙一个人在房间里站了好久才把衣服换下，他还需要回教堂大殿，今天下午是他当值。

教堂里的信徒已经基本散去，偶尔还有几个人在跪着祈祷，他不想和那些人交谈，特意绕开他们从教堂的侧门走出来，步伐缓慢，虽然教堂离办公的大殿只有不到一个街区的距离，但他今天突然没有回到那个地方的心情，沉默的在大街上消磨时间，周围全是他再熟悉不过的景色，与平日无异的索然无味。

直到他在街区的拐角发现张九龄，穿着一身黑色长袍，黑色的帽子将他的面容遮去大半，在街上根本不引人注目，但王九龙只是向那个方向扫过一眼，就敏锐的发现张九龄站在那里，他走过去，张九龄也看见他，将帽子摘下，靠在墙上冲着他笑。

"怎么来这儿了？"

王九龙在张九龄面前站定，一片阴影将张九龄整个笼罩起来，他挑挑张九龄的下巴，几乎是脸贴脸的问他。温热的气息扑在张九龄的脸上，让他笑着眨了眨眼，长睫毛微颤，"我想你了。"

"想我什么？"王九龙故意反问，又往前凑了一步，于是两人之间贴得更近。张九龄踮脚，柔软的唇瓣轻轻碰了一下王九龙的双唇，"你说是什么都行。"

王九龙借着宽大衣袍的遮掩下握住张九龄的手，张九龄的手很小，能轻而易举的被他整个包在掌心，脑中突然生出一个疯狂的想法。

教堂大殿里空无一人，王九龙推开门的时候还能感受到心脏在胸腔里疯狂的跳动，而张九龄只是有一瞬间的诧异，过后反而比他更加从容几分，脚步声在空荡的大殿中异常清晰，点着的白色蜡烛将金色大殿照得如同神殿。王九龙拉着张九龄的手，轻车熟路的穿过几条走廊，推开自己办公室的门。

红衣主教的办公室虽然不如黑衣主教的宽敞华丽，也算得上是小有规模，张九龄从来没进过这样的地方，下意识地开始打量屋里的陈设，一张大得夸张的红木桌子放置在房间的正中，上面空空的没有多少东西，倒是书桌之后的庞大书柜吸引了他的目光，他没去坐那张铺着羊绒软垫的红木椅子，反而坐在桌子上扫过书架上各式各样的书籍，全是宗教类的书，光是不同版本的《圣经》就占了整整一排。

王九龙从后面环抱住他，桌子不算太高，所以张九龄向后仰头的时候正好靠在他的胸膛上。"你不信上帝对吗？"王九龙问，其实他现在站在这里，面对着这些他早熟读于心的书籍，心中的信仰似乎也没有从前那么坚定。

《加拉太书》中使徒保罗说，"你们当顺着圣灵而行，就不能放纵肉体的情欲。因为情欲和圣灵相争，圣灵和情欲相争。情欲的事都是显而易见的，行这样事的人必不能承受神的国。"

但现在两人的肌肤隔着单薄的布料贴在一起，触碰时的温度像冬日火炉里熊熊燃烧的火焰，伊甸之国，不过尔尔。

"我是不信，但如果有个好老师的话，我学得很快的。"张九龄笑着回答，仰起脖子去亲吻王九龙的喉结。下一秒，他就被王九龙压在了桌上。王九龙在他的脖颈上落下细细密密的吻，下身硬邦邦的顶着他的小腹，"我算个合格的老师吗？"

张九龄曲起一条腿抵在两人中间，身体往上靠来躲开王九龙的怀抱，"你要先教我，我才能知道。"

两人的衣服被杂乱的扔在房间的各个角落，期间王九龙还在张九龄外套口袋里摸出一小瓶润滑剂来，"你平时出门随身带着这个东西？"张九龄没急着说话，使坏地用膝盖揉王九龙立着的下身，"我一直带着，你也没用过。"

"是我的错。"王九龙笑着站起身，握着玻璃瓶看张九龄曲起来的双腿，粉嫩的后穴在缝隙中若隐若现，他握住张九龄一只脚的脚腕，另一只手抹上润滑剂，也不着急进去，就在穴口来回打转，张九龄被他挑逗的有些急，主动将身子往他手指的方向送，王九龙的手指细长，骨节分明，伸进后穴的时候刚好能触碰到那块敏感的软肉，他微微弯起手指，用修得平整的指甲划过那里，又换粗糙的指腹反复揉捏，张九龄被刺激得连声求饶，几次想抓住王九龙的手让他停下，却又迷失在没有止境的快感当中，最后竟直直交代出来，浊白尽数溅在自己的小腹上，桌上也留下点点痕迹。

王九龙扯出手指来换了自己肿胀得发疼的阴茎，尽管已经做过多次，后穴要容纳如此庞大的家伙还是有些吃力，他俯下身子，一边在张九龄的胸膛上留下一个个红印，一边耐心的把自己的东西往里送，同时扣住张九龄的手腕不让他乱动。

"你这一疼就喜欢掐自己的习惯到底哪儿学的。"

张九龄没回答，微微的喘息声在王九龙耳中听起来像是最好的催化剂，被温暖内壁包裹的性器只没进去大半他就开始急不可耐的抽动起来，张九龄顾及着这里毕竟是主教的地方，即使已经快要失控，也强压着没有大声叫出来，突然感觉腰下有什么东西硌着，挣扎着从王九龙的桎梏里抽出一只手去摸，原来是一本《圣经》，王九龙也看到这本《圣经》，扫过一眼后把下巴搭在张九龄肩上，用他一贯弥撒传教时候的声音在张九龄耳边轻语。

"《圣经·旧约·雅歌》里有几句话，你想不想学？"

"雅...雅歌？"张九龄无意识地重复，说不出什么完整的句子来，两个字说到一半，就被下身一个深入打断，他搂紧王九龙的后背，勉强继续问，"是...是什么？"。

"良人属我，我也属他；我夜间躺卧在床上，寻找我所爱的；我寻找他，却寻不见。我说，我要起来，游行城中；在街市上，在宽阔处，寻找我心所爱的。我指着羚羊或田野的母鹿嘱咐你们，不要惊动，不要叫醒我所亲爱的，等他自己情愿。"

他说第一句话的时候，将阴茎慢慢拔出来，还没拔到头的时候，说第二句话，便又狠狠的撞回去，如此循环往复，等到这一段话全部说完，张九龄带着哭腔的呻吟已经变得沙哑，腰肢软的像一汪清水一样。王九龙咬咬他的耳垂，"你记住多少，重复一遍让我听听。"

张九龄哪儿还能记得半个字，拼命的从脑海里搜寻刚才的记忆，断断续续的说，"良，良人属我，我..."他只说了半句，就被王九龙的冲刺打乱，要说未说的话全变成了不成调子的呜咽，王九龙不依不饶的继续追问，"我怎么样？"

但到底张九龄还是没把后半句说出来，两人最后一起到达高潮，这次王九龙没射在里面，而是在最后一刻拔出来，射在了张九龄的小腹上，之前的精液已经干了，结合着新的更是斑斑点点看着诱人，王九龙去找了块干净的帕子给张九龄清理，张九龄则软软的靠在他身上一点也不想动。

突然，门口传来一声细微的脚步声，王九龙立刻停下手中的动作，皱着眉头往门口的方向看，他今天之所以敢把张九龄带到这里，就是知道这个下午只有他值守，按理来说这座建筑里此时此刻应该除他之外一个人都没有，但这声稍不留神就会错过的脚步声让他突然心慌起来。

张九龄敏锐的发现王九龙情绪上的变化，他当然也听到脚步声，但他从某种意义上比王九龙更了解这种地方，这里的人不是什么正义使者，最多喜欢在门外做个沉默的偷听者。他撇撇嘴，不以为然的勾着王九龙的衣领把他重新拽回到自己这边，"今天还长着呢，主教大人要带我回家吗？"

王九龙的住所只有一个管家和两个仆人，早就心照不宣的领会到这位主教大人现在多了一位情人，所以他把张九龄带回家时，仆人弯着腰目不斜视地为他打开大门，走上来告诉他晚餐已经准备好的管家也面色如常，张九龄倒是丝毫不拘束，当着众人的面挽着王九龙的手就往自己平坦的小腹上放，"我饿了。"

不过这顿晚饭谁也没吃好，张九龄吃到一半就不安分的坐到王九龙腿上，还说什么木质的凳子坐着凉，成功把王九龙的欲火又挑起来，丢下还没怎么动过的晚餐，打横抱起张九龄就回了卧室。

被放在床上的时候张九龄开玩笑的说，"还是在家好，你办公室的桌子又硬又凉。"本来只是当作一句调情的话说出来，没想到王九龙真的凑过来，手环过他的腰亲昵的摸摸他的后背，"那我下次记住了。"

张九龄一愣，不知道该怎么回答这句话，僵在半空的手也不知道该不该搂住王九龙，半晌才说，"我只是随便说说的。"

"我知道，但是不影响我记住。"王九龙的语气温柔的出奇，让张九龄一时半会儿有些不适应，只好转而去解他的衬衣，刚刚摸到第一个纽扣，就被王九龙攥住手。"九龄，"他低下头去迟疑了一下，还是没把想说的话说出来，将张九龄的手放到唇边亲了亲，"算了。"

张九龄觉得王九龙有些不对劲，钻进他怀里仰起头问，"你怎么了？还在为下午的事情担心？其实..."他话还没说完，王九龙突然打断他，声音温柔的不真实，"没什么，就是突然想到些教堂里的事情还没处理好。"

他突然有些疲倦，搂着张九龄低声说，"我累了。"张九龄愣了一下，仰起脖子去亲他的侧脸，"那睡吧。"

第二天清早，张九龄睁开眼睛的时候王九龙正背对着他穿衣服，他伸个懒腰换到另一侧打算接着睡，却被王九龙拉着不由分说给了个早安吻才放回去，仆人在外面敲门，"主教大人，您有一封信。"

王九龙有些疑惑，他平时很少收到信，直起身走过去开门，仆人端着金色的盘子在门口站着，盘子上是一封黑金色的信封，张九龄坐起来，身上的被子随着他的动作滑下来，露出光滑的肩膀，他一手捂住胸前的被子，伸出另一只手示意仆人把信拿给他，"把信给我看看。"

王九龙从盘子上拿起信转身递给张九龄，看着他裸露一半的上身，回头目光凌冽地看了一眼仆人，仆人知趣的关门逃走，张九龄则丝毫没有察觉，把信翻到背面，封印处盖着红色的漆印，他没着急把信拆开，手指抚摸过漆印的形状，突然抬起头冲着王九龙一笑。

"至少这算早晨的第一个好消息。"

**第十一章**

"怎么，不敢进去？"

那天早晨收到的信是封邀请函，大致内容是希望王九龙能赏脸参加周九良举办的宴会，地址和日期用烫金的花体字显眼地写在信的左下方，不过具体是什么样的宴会信上没有提及，只在末尾龙飞凤舞签着周九良的名字。虽然信中没有明说，但宴会不成文的规矩就是每人都会带一个伴儿，张九龄作为王九龙的情人自然当仁不让。此刻，两人就站在宴会大门前，王九龙的脚步却有些迟疑。

"可是我不认识审判长，他为什么会邀请我来他的私人宴会？"

王九龙皱着眉头回答，神职人员和贵族之间关系不算太融洽，一般来往不多，更别说是像这样的私人宴会。张九龄却笑了笑，从他手里拿过邀请函递给在门口站着的侍从，"主教，王九龙。"侍从接过邀请函确认名字之后礼貌地为两人推开大门，张九龄回头去拉王九龙，笑得一脸得意，"都到门口了，主教大人可别和我说，你想打退堂鼓。"

王九龙无奈的捏捏张九龄的脸，任他拉着走进大厅，高大的圆拱顶上是笔触细腻的壁画，被金色的金属方形分割开，顶上的吊灯一连三四盏连成一条直线，在地板上倒映出白蜡烛的光芒，灯座下垂着无数水晶石轻轻摆动，碰撞的声音不仔细听就会湮没在交谈声中。左右被石柱分割开的圆形拱门前各放着纯金的灯台，底座雕刻着不同形态的人形雕像。整座大殿看上去金碧辉煌，无比气派。

此时大厅里的人已经不少，王九龙挨个看过去，都是些他听说过名号，却不曾结识的贵族，顿时让他感觉到在这里格格不入起来。张九龄显得像是这里的常客，带着王九龙穿过大厅的长廊到内室去。刚刚绕过长廊，王九龙就在人群中意外的看到几张熟悉的面孔，脚步停在原地，张九龄朝他的目光望去，是费德尔宫常见的几位主教，此时看见王九龙，都笑着朝他打招呼。

王九龙有些吃惊，但还是礼貌的一一回应，张九龄在他身后悄声说，"现在知道审判长大人为什么邀请你了吗，您的圣殿里，多得是这样的人。"

有一位黑衣主教笑呵呵地拍拍王九龙的肩，"你刚来这里不久，我们都摸不准你的脾性，不好贸然邀请你，"说着说着将目光投在张九龄身上，"要不是上次..."他说到一半忽然停住，似乎是觉得这样的事情不好在大庭广众下说，又转了口气，"不过能玩到一起也是好的。"

其他人纷纷应和，毕竟张九龄在伦敦的社交圈里也是独享盛誉，一个普通的，还是新调任的红衣主教居然能带着张九龄出席，足以令众人惊掉下巴。几人又聊了几句，无外乎是些夸赞王九龙的话，张九龄听着无趣，趁众人说话的空档笑道，"这样的宴会没有酒可没有意思，我去拿杯酒，你们尽兴。"又在王九龙耳边轻声说，"我一会儿回来找你。"

王九龙点点头，张九龄则朝着其他人礼貌的笑笑，转身离开。他漫不经心的在偌大的大厅里来回走动，从桌边拿了杯红酒在手里，边走边看宴会上有没有新面孔，一切都还是他熟悉的老样子。

走到内室的时候人多起来，成双成对坐在沙发上聊天，张九龄无意中发现正中央沙发上孤零零坐着的人看上去似乎有些眼熟，走过去试探性地从后面拍他的肩，那人有些被吓到的回过头来，是孟鹤堂。

"审判长居然带你来他的宴会了？"张九龄绕到孟鹤堂身边坐下，两人中间隔着一张不大不小的桌子，张九龄顺手把酒杯放上去，略带吃惊的问。

孟鹤堂还是第一次见到这样盛大的场面，周九良说是要去处理什么事情，就让他在这里好好待着，他不敢随意走动，只好一个人拘谨的坐在沙发上，此时猛然间看到一个熟悉的面孔，紧张的心情放松下来不少，点点头回答，"他上次和我提过，没想到真带我来了。"

孟鹤堂说完，又小心翼翼的看斜靠在沙发上，看起来很自然的张九龄，"你经常来这个宴会吗？"

"有一段时间来得不少，"张九龄低头玩着手上戴的一枚戒指，不经意间抬头看向孟鹤堂，才发现他坐在那里整个人都是神经紧绷的状态，估计是宴会上太多人让他有点不适应。张九龄嘴角勾起一丝笑意，"小哥哥，放轻松点儿，这些贵族又不是洪水猛兽，不会吃了你的。"

说着，张九龄漫不经心拿起酒杯喝了一口红酒，侧目看着孟鹤堂仍是无从适应的表情，突然捏住孟鹤堂的下巴，欠过身去和他接吻，醇香的酒液顺着交缠的唇舌从嘴角流淌下来，孟鹤堂没料到他的举动，笨拙得不知道该怎么回应，被红酒呛到，满面通红地推开张九龄低下身剧烈的咳嗽，张九龄舔舔嘴角，好心的伸手去给孟鹤堂顺气。

"小哥哥，相信我，在这种地方，你会需要一点酒精的，不用客气。"

张九龄正说着，抬起眼就看到一群贵族朝着两人的方向走来，孟鹤堂刚止住咳嗽，面色潮红，眼睛里还泛着泪花，不禁让一行人多看了几眼，"呦，这应该是我们审判长最近新包养的情人吧，看着果然是个尤物。"

其中一人率先走过来，动作轻佻的挑起孟鹤堂的下巴，旁边有人提醒他，"你要动审判长的人，可得小心点，他发起火来场面不会太好看。"

那人听了这话显得有些不满，钳在孟鹤堂下巴上的手也微微用了力，孟鹤堂惊慌地眨着眼睛，手支在沙发上呜咽的想往后躲，但是下颌被他的手牢牢箍着，"最近这些人不知道怎么了，一个两个都跟转了性子似的，突然就不愿意一起玩儿了，不就是个男人，有什么不一样的，还值得让他们这么用心。"

"巴尔克侯爵，"张九龄看到这群人的时候就知道他们来者不善，也知道孟鹤堂自己没办法应付，索性站起来挡在孟鹤堂和侯爵的中间，面带微笑和他打招呼，"好久不见。"

巴尔克侯爵看到面前的张九龄，挑挑眉放开禁锢孟鹤堂的手，孟鹤堂立刻蜷缩着身子往张九龄身后藏，张九龄背在后面的手轻轻拍了拍他以示安慰。而面前的巴尔克侯爵饶有兴趣的看着张九龄，"我倒是的确好长时间没在这儿看到你，今天跟着谁来的？"

"侯爵不认识，何必多此一问。"张九龄礼貌的笑着，感觉身后的孟鹤堂小心翼翼抓着他的衣角，巴尔克侯爵不屑的笑了一声，"当初张九南包着你的时候就宝贝得不行，我们碰都碰不了，"说着，他的手不安分的在张九龄腰上摸了一把，"今天不知道有没有这个运气？"

张九龄笑容不减，却看似若无其事的往后退一步，恰好躲开他的触碰，"您说笑了，我能来参加宴会，自然是有主的，今天怕是要让您失望了。"

"在这儿干什么呢？"

周九良的声音从人群后面响起，他走过来，先是面色阴沉的看了一眼躲在张九龄身后瑟瑟发抖的孟鹤堂，又转向众人，语气平淡的问，"今天都没带自己的伴儿来，要来我这里挖墙脚？"

巴尔克侯爵不高兴的移开目光没有说话，倒是周围的人替他打起圆场，"只是过来打个招呼，您新得的美人的确难得一见。"

周九良没有因为这两句话而缓和脸色，他把窝在沙发上的孟鹤堂捞起来，低声安慰了他句什么，看也没看那些人，冷冷的说道，"我只说一次，这是我的人，你们以后最好离他远一点儿。"

巴尔克伯爵有些不满，但还是压住脾气，被其他人好言劝说的拉走，周九良也把还在发抖的人搂进怀里拍拍他的肩。张九龄心领神会这场闹剧就此结束，趁着没有人注意悄然离开，不过可惜没来得及拿走桌上那杯还没喝完的红酒。

张九龄心里盘算着这时王九龙应该已经结束谈话，想着再拿杯红酒就回去找他。他在不大的内室里来回张望，试图找到放着红酒的地方，却突然发现不远处有个人正看着自己，他对上那个人意味深长的目光，嘴角的笑意微微僵了几分。

**第十二章**

张九龄低头装作没有看到坐着的人，脚步匆匆的贴着房间的边缘离开，走到稍微空旷一点的大厅后，他才长出一口气，将心里异样的情绪勉强压下。在这里看到这个人张九龄并不意外，只是之前被巴尔克侯爵提起过，又没有任何的准备骤然目光相交，好不容易被淡忘的回忆在脑海中立刻又变得鲜活起来，让他有些呼吸困难。

张九南，张九龄的上一个金主，上一个情人。

刚才那一眼目光相交的瞬间，张九龄也看到在张九南身边坐着的人，他极其讽刺的认识，叫樊霄堂，简单来说，张九南是认识樊霄堂之后，毫不留情的抛弃了张九龄。

张九龄胡思乱想着，试图在大厅寻找王九龙的身影，出挑的身形让他在人群中极好辨认。张九龄本想直接走过去，却发现他似乎正在被同僚引荐给宴会上的贵族，这是个好机会，多结交几位贵族能带来的好处是普通人难以想象的。张九龄抱着手臂在远处看着，勾勾嘴角没有去打扰他们，被思绪纠缠的脑海中突然涌上一股疲倦，他又在那个角落里站了一会儿，看着他们谈笑风生，莫名叹了口气，转身走上楼梯。

二楼是种类繁多的房间，这场宴会通常要持续到天亮才结束，这些房间则预备给客人的各种需要，张九龄缓慢的走上楼梯，只想找一间空着的房间好好睡一觉，经过某扇没有完全关上的房门前时，里面的声音清晰的传出来，是他再熟悉不过的声音，熟悉到他甚至知道房间里的主人公是谁。

张九龄不由自主地停下脚步，虽然按理说这样的事情他是不应该在门口偷看的，今天偏偏鬼迷心窍，脚步定在房门前面怎么都无法移动。房门开得不大，但透过门缝，他能清晰地看到两具身体在被子下缠绵。

"你轻点儿啊，好疼。"

樊霄堂的声音里带着点撒娇的意味，最后一个字拉长音调，是那种知道自己说出来心愿就会得到满足的肆意。紧接着就是张九南好言好语的哄着，"行行行，我轻点儿，你不许哭了啊。"

张九龄有一瞬间以为自己认错了人，张九南在床上居然还会有这样的时候？就像巴尔克侯爵刚才说得那样，张九南包养着他的时候倒是宝贝得紧，但是在床上...和周九良一起玩儿的人，能温柔到哪儿去，他哭过，也求过，疼到把嗓子喊哑，或者是直接疼到昏厥过去，张九南从来没有心软过一次，更不要提像现在这样，放下身段去迎合身下那个人。

张九南不知道自己在门口站了多久，直到他们做完，张九南在换衣服的时候发现了他，披着件外套走过来靠着门框和他说话，打趣的语气，"你还有这习惯？"

张九龄低着头看自己的脚尖，尽量让自己的语气听上去自然且不带有质问，"你以前可不会这么温柔。"

"他不一样。"张九南回答的没有半分犹豫，让张九龄错愕的抬起头来看他，在他身后，樊霄堂半裸地趴在床上，肩胛骨露出一块，支着身子拿起桌上的一枚戒指在灯光下看，张九龄看着那张年轻俊俏的脸，半晌才自嘲的笑了一声，"是吗？"

"我总觉得我们这些人，都是一样的。"

"九龄？"

身后是王九龙的声音，他看到两个人在交谈的场面皱皱眉头，但随即走上来，极其自然的将张九龄搂进怀里，语气中带着埋怨，"我找了你好久。"

张九南曾经见过王九龙，此时就站在面前，不好不打个招呼，"主教大人。"王九龙也认识他，微微点头还礼，"侯爵大人。"张九龄不想在这里多待下去，抓着他的袖子低声说，"我累了。"张九南立刻善解人意道，"你们请便，我就不打扰了。"说着退回屋里去，重新把门关好。

王九龙搂着张九龄往走廊深处走，忍不住回头又看了一眼紧闭的房门，感觉到张九龄情绪有些低落，亲亲他的额头问，"怎么了？"张九龄摇摇头没说话，贴着王九龙更紧了些。两人走进一间走廊尽头的房间，张九龄脱下外套搭在椅背上，将自己的身体尽可能的窝进被子里一言不发，王九龙坐到床边去摸他的头发，像是在无声地安慰他。

张九龄背对着王九龙，不让他看到自己的表情。张九南刚才那句"他不一样"像一把锐利的尖刀，毫不留情地在他心上给予重重一击，他沉默地解开自己的衣服，这幅衣衫下的身躯曾被不同的人抚摸过无数次，好像生来的作用就是在别人身下承欢。他以为他早就明白这些道理，所以没有过多的奢求，所做的一切都只不过是为了活下来，哪怕是没有自尊的活着，对他而言没什么区别。

他也是张云雷一手调教出来的，那个把人情世故、世态炎凉看得比谁都清楚，心肠坚硬如同顽石一样的人。在费德尔宫来来去去这么多人中，他似乎真正青睐过的只有两个，一个是当初的张九龄，一个是现在的孟鹤堂，不得不说张云雷的确眼光毒辣，一眼就能看出他们身上致命的缺点。

孟鹤堂是太过于纯洁与胆怯，那他呢？

"欢迎下次再来。"

张云雷从楼上下来的时候正好碰上一位客人往出走，他扶着楼梯把手探出身子朝着那位客人笑着喊了一声。哈里斯夫人不在，费德尔宫实际上就是张云雷照看着的，他在大厅里绕了一圈，生意还算不错，又顺手从客厅的花瓶里抽出一朵郁金香，边往下扯花瓣边继续往里走。

有一间房间门没有被关上，张云雷扔掉手里光秃秃的花枝，轻轻推开门往里看，里面的人是张九龄。身上的被子没有把他完全遮盖住，露出后背大片青紫色的痕迹，张云雷下意识往大门的方向看看，才想起刚才从身边经过的那个客人，无奈的摇摇头，那个客人出手是阔绰，当然也有相应的代价。

他走进房间，仔细把门关上，坐到床边的时候才听到张九龄藏在被子里小声的抽泣，他想拍拍张九龄的肩，又因为那一身的伤没办法下手，索性直接掀开张九龄身上的被子，手顺着臀缝摸上去，"没事儿吧，让我看看。"

张九龄不安地扭动着身体想脱开张云雷的手，抽噎声也因为害怕而提高音调，张云雷下意识的想按住他，不小心按到一片紫黑色的淤青，张九龄痛得倒吸一口冷气，挣扎着说，"我没事，你出去吧。"

"伤口不处理会恶化的，别乱动。"张云雷扣住他的小腿，强迫他把双腿分开，跪坐在他的双腿之间，一只手掰开他通红的臀瓣，顺着穴口伸进去一根手指，后穴里黏黏稠稠的，全是客人留下的精液，张云雷抽出手的时候上面还带着一抹血丝。房间里备着水和手帕，张云雷耐心地一点一点给他清理，张九龄则把脸埋在枕头里一声不吭。

张云雷给他擦拭完，盆里的水都微微带着一点血色，他看着突然烦躁起来，站起身去满屋子翻箱倒柜的找药膏，终于在某个木盒里翻出小半瓶来，重新坐回张九龄身边，"以后看到这样的客人躲着点，知道吗？"

"又不是我主动贴上去的。"张九龄的声音里还带着些抽泣，双手将枕头边攥变了形，枕头也被眼泪打湿一片，张云雷没有再多劝说什么，修长纤细的手指将药膏剜出一块，细细涂抹在红肿处和伤口上，本就饱受摧残的后穴对任何动作都无比敏感，张九龄紧咬着下唇不让自己痛呼出声，不想再把更多的脆弱展现在张云雷面前。

张云雷的动作很轻柔，冰凉的药膏带着些许手指的温度，似乎真的能缓解痛意。张云雷确认过所有地方都上好药之后用手帕擦了擦手上残留的东西，拉过被子给张九龄盖好，"反正哈里斯夫人不在，明天也歇着吧。"

他摸了摸张九龄的头发，站起身想走。却猝不及防被张九龄抓住手腕，像是种试探性的挽留，"辫儿哥，你别走好吗，我害怕。"

张云雷迟疑了一下，又坐回到床边，看着张九龄通红的眼眶，心疼地抚上他的侧脸为他擦去泪痕，"这种事情太常见了，这里的客人一半以上都有什么见不得人的喜好，什么时候你能找到一个愿意一直包养你的人，也许会变得好一点。"

这句话似乎并没有起到安慰的作用，张九龄侧过身子，目光空洞地看着张云雷，声音沙哑的恳求，"辫儿哥，你抱抱我，我冷。"

一双手温柔的把他抱在怀里，张九龄像是终于找到容身之所似的紧紧贴着躺在他身边的张云雷，浑身都在颤抖。而张云雷也在意识到怀里的人温度烫的有些惊人时慌张起来，他刚刚就觉得张九龄身上有些烫，还以为只是性事后的正常反应，现在才发现张九龄整个人像一个火炉一样，赶紧伸手去摸张九龄的额头。

"九龄？你是不是发烧了？"

怀里的人没有说话，取而代之的是胡乱亲上来的吻，张云雷尽可能柔声地安慰着张九龄，"九龄？我先带你去看医生好不好？"张九龄抓着他的衣服，眼泪大滴的滚落，声音中带着浓重的哭腔，"辫儿哥，我只想有一场不是被那么粗暴对待的回忆，你帮帮我。"他说到最后意识都有点不清醒，只独自呢喃着，"你帮帮我。"

"九龄..."

柔软的唇瓣相碰，温柔的气息席卷过口腔里每一寸软肉，最后舌尖交缠，吸吮芳泽。张云雷整个人压在张九龄的身上，仍是小心翼翼避开他身上所有的伤，亲吻过每一处紫青色的淤痕。张九龄闭着眼睛，喉咙里发出细微的呻吟，下意识高抬起双腿环在张云雷的腰上。

"你真的想做吗？"张云雷细细亲吻着他的脖颈，轻声问。张九龄点点头，环着他的腿又多加了几分力道，张云雷叹了口气，亲亲他的侧脸直起身来，"我去找个避孕套。"

"你是嫌我脏吗？"张九龄把自己藏在枕头里问，张云雷猛地停住脚步，转回身来看不知道什么时候用被子把自己裹得严实的人，张九龄久久没有得到回应，自嘲的笑了一声，"你说是也没关系，我知道我自己脏。"

"张九龄，你最好别再说这种话。"张云雷走回去，把张九龄从被子里解救出来，扣住他的下颌强迫他看着自己，一双泪眼朦胧的眼睛，差点就让他心软，"你不脏，我需要一个避孕套只是你那里最好不要再有什么其他的东西射进去。"

张九龄没说话，想要把头转向另一侧，但张云雷手上的力气很大，几乎让他动弹不得，于是只能选择直视着张云雷的眼睛，他从来没看到过这样的神情，他印象中的张云雷永远是在各种贵族中巧笑嫣然的模样，而现在他眼神冷得吓人，难得认真得一字一句的说。

"以后永远都别说这种话，不然我发誓我就在这张床上操死你。"

张九龄有气无力地笑了一声，"你看上去好吓人。"他仰躺在床上四肢舒展地长出一口气，指了指床头柜上面放着的盒子，"那个里面有，这么明显，那个老混蛋根本就没看过一眼。"

"他年纪大了，也许眼神不好使。"张云雷也笑起来，没好气的去掐他的侧脸，伸长手臂从盒子里抓出一个避孕套出来，半跪在床上给自己带上，又凑过去整个人罩在张九龄身上，"不过我可以偷偷给你百分之七十的钱，那个客人财大气粗地吓人，不过也许是他手抖多写了一个零，总之对你没坏处。"

"不许让哈里斯夫人知道。"他笑着和张九龄接吻，下身抬头的欲望也抵在了穴口，"我定力还不错，所以你现在后悔也来得及。"

"只要你别后悔刚才说的给我百分之七十就行。"张九龄仰起脖子冲着他笑，依旧通红的眼眶让那个笑容变得并不十分好看，而张云雷缓缓进入他身体的动作无可避免地牵动他的伤口，又瞬间让他皱起眉，一只冰凉的手蒙住他的眼睛，像是要帮他将眉峰抚平。

"别哭。"

之前涂的药膏在缓慢的摩擦当中逐渐被融成液体，又被粗大的阴茎均匀地抹在穴壁的每一处，张云雷支着手肘不让自己触碰到张九龄身上的淤青，靠在他耳边轻舔他的耳垂。

"习惯就好了，你总对那些人抱有不切实际的幻想，他们觉得付了钱就能为所欲为，我们都是他们能用钱买到的物件，不会有人关心他们买回来的东西怎么样，他们只要自己开心，你得懂这一点。"

张云雷的声音温柔动听，说的却是最伤人心的真相。

"永远别在客人面前哭，想哭的时候，回来找我。"

这句话曾是他不见天日的黑暗中最后的美梦。

张九龄在被王九龙握住双手时还有点恍惚，他记不清自己多久没有哭过了，不是那种在床上因为太疼而控制不住流出的生理泪水。张云雷说的没错，只要不抱任何希望，日子就能容易得多。事实上他在遇到张九南之前对疼痛就已经麻木，张九南也只不过让他在忍耐疼痛的领域上更上一层楼，光是看他胳膊上密密麻麻的掐痕，大的叠着小的，新的叠着旧的，指甲深深刺进皮肤的时候他一点都感觉不到。

因为委屈、难过、害怕，或者是伤心流泪的时候，都已经是很遥远的事情了。

而王九龙温热的手掌包裹着他的，阻止了他继续解衣服的动作，"你如果不愿意的话，我们今天可以不做。"

张九龄愣了一下，张张嘴想说，"你付钱又不是单纯的抱着我睡觉的。"但这句话最终没说出来，他回头蹭着王九龙的胸膛，露出一个他不知道有多难看的微笑。

"我想要。"

"你确定？"王九龙没看到张九龄的表情，抿抿嘴，开始在张九龄身上乱摸，闭着眼睛问，"你带着润滑剂吗？"

"没，这件上衣没有口袋。"张九龄无所谓的说，语气中甚至还有些自暴自弃，但王九龙在他腰上摸了一把之后，又缩回手去，"我好像出门之前顺手装了一瓶。"说着，他居然还真从口袋里摸出一瓶上次从张九龄那儿拿的润滑剂，碧绿颜色的玻璃瓶在他手里倒映出星星点点的绿光，王九龙攥着瓶子递到张九龄面前，颇有种求表扬的意味。

"我带着呢。"

"你一个主教，身上带这种东西。"张九龄慌乱的用手捂住脸，说不清楚心里什么滋味，只是匆忙用这种姿势无用地试图阻止似乎马上要夺眶而出的眼泪。

"那又怎么样？"王九龙没把这当回事，去脱张九龄的裤子，三两下就熟练的把他下身扒个精光，粗糙的大手准确的握上他腿间还软趴趴的性器，敏感的部位被粗糙的皮肤摩擦，瞬间就有了反应，张九龄在他怀里身子僵住，几乎是停止呼吸的感受王九龙的手在自己的阴茎上缓慢撸动，没什么技巧可言，但足以让他弓起腰发出喘息。

"你今天不高兴。"王九龙以陈述的口吻说着，下巴抵在张九龄的肩膀处，亲吻他的侧颈，手里的性器逐渐变烫变硬，他也慢慢加快速度，张九龄藏在身下的手紧紧攥着床单爆出青筋，更是死咬着自己的下唇，他知道一松气自己就会崩溃，就会在这个男人面前失控的哭出声音。

张云雷说，这些男人愿意花大把的钞票，是来取悦自己的，他们只在乎怎样让自己获得最大程度上的欢愉，身下的人对他们来说只是花钱买来的一个物件，没有人会在意一件物品的喜怒哀乐，更不会有人哪怕想到过一秒让他在这种不平等的情事下也得到一点安抚。

张九龄在王九龙手里释放的时候终于呜咽出声，他早就不抱任何希望，认命的接受他的命运，工具，或者是玩物？这些听上去肮脏的词恰恰是对他最好的写照，而他现在躺在王九龙身边，却莫名感觉到自己像一个平等的爱人在被对待。

这不是他能拥有的，从一开始就不是，他会陷入这种无端的温柔当中，会沉沦，而等到他不得不挣脱出来的时候，他千辛万苦建造起来的用来保护自己的伪装，就会变得支离破碎。

王九龙在听到张九龄的哭声时有些慌乱，他一直从背后抱着张九龄，看不到张九龄脸上的表情。他把人揽回来朝着自己的方向，手忙脚乱的给他擦眼泪，但眼泪止也止不住。王九龙第一次觉得自己有点手足无措，放缓声音问，"怎么了，我弄疼你了吗？"

张九龄躲开王九龙的手，窝成一只小猫的样子把自己埋在他的怀里，"你没必要这样做，你付了钱，怎样对我都可以。"

王九龙一只手搂住他，空出的另一只手给他盖上被子，低下头亲昵地用鼻尖去蹭他的侧脸。"我正在做我想做的，我不想看你哭，更不想让你疼。"他半个身子压在张九龄身上，却没给他带来任何重量，手指勾着他的下颌，温柔的去吻他，张九龄有一瞬间的恍神，手掌无意识贴上他的侧脸，在王九龙进入他身体前闭上眼睛。

像在享受一场睁眼就会失去的梦境。

**第十三章**

孟鹤堂胆怯地跟在周九良身后，周九良的脚步很快，想要跟上他不是一件容易的事情，可偏偏手被周九良拉着，惹得孟鹤堂好几次踉跄险些扑在周九良身上。回头去看的时候，之前挑衅的几个贵族早就四散离开，连张九龄也不知道到哪儿去了。尽管知道周九良不是在和自己生气，孟鹤堂还是不由自主的感到害怕。

而害怕之余，他依旧怀念刚才周九良走过来的时候给他那个温暖的拥抱，还有靠在他耳边说的那句，"没事，别怕。"尽管消失的太快。

二楼有一间房是周九良的专属，旁边金色的牌子上明晃晃刻着他的名字。两人走进房间后，孟鹤堂习惯性去反手关门，锁刚滑进齿槽，他就被周九良抵在门上，呼吸近在咫尺。

"你刚才碰到的人都不是什么好人，以后离他们远点儿。"

周九良似乎又想起刚才那一幕，语气硬邦邦的，等到孟鹤堂点头示意"他知道了"之后才把人放开，走到桌前拿起玻璃杯给自己倒了杯酒一饮而尽，转过身来靠着桌子的边缘让孟鹤堂过来，孟鹤堂下颌上有两个明显的红印，是刚刚被巴尔克伯爵掐出来的，周九良用一根手指摸了摸，突然钳住他的下巴强迫他与自己接吻，酒精淡淡的苦涩味道在两人的口腔里蔓延。

两人倒在床上，周九良一边加深那个吻，一边上手去扒孟鹤堂的裤子，他今天没有太多的耐心，似乎还在为刚刚所有物被人染指而感到愤怒，他捞起人光洁的双腿以一种羞耻的姿势折向他的胸膛，后穴顿时裸露出来。周九良觉得脑海里有一根筋扯着生疼，连做扩张的心思都没有，随便将粘稠的润滑膏在自己肿胀紫黑的性器上涂抹一把，便挤进干涩紧致的后穴当中。

只进去一个顶部，后穴就死命得绞着这个入侵的庞然大物不得动弹，身下是孟鹤堂难受的哼声，虽然不仔细听有可能会被忽略掉。周九良又试着往里顶，寸步难行，他顺着已经被性器填满的后穴又强硬的塞进去一根手指，指腹向外按压将穴口扩张的更大，才勉强又进去一点。

"放松。"周九良搂着孟鹤堂弓起来的腰，手停留在臀缝处模仿性交一样抽动，有意无意地重重划过尾椎骨那个地方，又吻上孟鹤堂胸前因暴露在冰冷空气中而充血变硬的一点，牙齿轻磨着肉粒，舌尖划过敏感的顶端，突然加重力道吸吮，离开的时候牵出一条长长的银线。

孟鹤堂摇着头想要拒绝，交叠着呻吟声挤出两句"不要"，周九良又换了另外一边，一样的方式，下身已经进去大半，他发了狠挺身将自己的性器全部推进去，正好撞在敏感带的软肉上，环抱着的身躯猛地颤抖一下，像是为他鼓足了兴趣，抽插的力道大得惊人，让孟鹤堂不受控制的向上滑去，他又牢牢钳住孟鹤堂的双手，顺势压在他高抬分开的双腿上，孟鹤堂泪眼朦胧地发出几声轻喘，更像是伊甸园中幻化成蛇的撒旦的轻语。

这更让周九良丧失理智，攥着他的手腕又把人翻了个身，从背后去啃咬他耳垂后的软肉，深埋在他体内的性器又肿胀几分，在不知疲倦的抽插中终于到达愉悦的顶峰。

而周九良似乎没有多余的力气，他在孟鹤堂的侧脸上亲了一口，又抚过他被汗水打湿贴在一起的鬓发，他自己也不知道为什么会做这些动作，然后下意识搂过孟鹤堂，躺在他身边没了话语。

孟鹤堂听着身边周九良的呼吸声已经逐渐变得平稳，自己却怎么都睡不着，城堡中的狂欢已经结束，陷入一种极度诡异的寂静当中。孟鹤堂闭上眼睛，莫名听到在寂静中似乎传来几声痛苦的叫声，他疑惑的听了几分钟，这个声音似乎来自楼下。

他轻手轻脚的起身，拿过一件外套披上，小心翼翼地推开门往楼下走，一楼大厅此时空空如也，只剩还没有燃尽的蜡烛微弱地发着光，看上去没有任何异常，但他越往下走，叫声似乎就越清晰，甚至还有几个人的谈话声音。

孟鹤堂最后在大厅内室里一个很难被发现的房间找到声音的来源，他找到一个隐蔽的角落躲着，往灯光通明的房间里看，居然是之前在宴会上遇到的四个贵族，此时都是赤身裸体，毫不避讳的分散在房间里，根本看不出一点贵族的样子。

而更可怕的是房间中间的床上被绑着一个人，浑身上下同样没有一片衣物包裹，双手被绑起来固定在头顶，双腿也被绑在床尾的柱子上大开着，光滑的小腹上遍布着血痕，下身的性器被绸带在底端绑住，绕了几圈甚至还系着个蝴蝶结。腰下垫着两个枕头，露出红肿的后穴，还正缓慢着往出渗着精液。

孟鹤堂死死捂住自己的嘴不让自己叫出声来，他看到那些人笑着打开一瓶红酒，然后像是再自然不过的将红酒瓶前端的纤细部分顺着后穴插进去，床上的人被堵着嘴发不出太大的声音，扭动身体能达到的效果也微乎其微，酒瓶里的液体打着漩的流进穴口，顶得那个人的小腹都微微隆起，小腹上的血迹滴在床上，染红洁白的床单。

那些贵族看着酒瓶里的酒少了一半才将酒瓶在小穴里旋转半圈拔出来，紧缩的穴肉此刻微微张合着，几滴酒红色的液体滴落，一个人力气不小的拍拍他的臀肉，"好好含着。"

这句话说出来之后，床上的人害怕地夹紧后穴，穴口的褶皱全部堆在一起。孟鹤堂本来已经想走，却眼睁睁的看着那个巴尔克侯爵从花盆里堆着的鹅卵石形状的玻璃彩球抓起一把，手掌里攥着发出碰撞的清脆声响，玩味似的一个接一个往那人的后穴里面塞，孟鹤堂似乎能听到一个接一个的彩球滑进去，挤压着酒液，发出淫糜的水声。

那个人正费力吞吐着其中一个贵族粗胀的阴茎，贵族毫不留情的顶进他的喉咙深处，床上的人眼角泛出泪花，连咳嗽都不完整。而巴尔克侯爵将手里的彩球塞进去大半之后，居然扶着自己的家伙直接顶了进去，床上的人痛苦的发生一出闷哼，又被口中的深喉灌了满嘴的精液。

孟鹤堂不忍心再看下去，脚步匆匆的离开，他已经不知道自己在往哪个方向走，满脑子想的都是赶紧逃离这个地方，他低着头脚步飞快，猛然撞上一个人，惊呼声被捂在他嘴上的手堵了回去，"孟鹤堂？"

孟鹤堂惊慌的眨了眨眼，才发现眼前的人居然是张九龄，他正一脸疑惑的看着自己，低声问，"你怎么在这儿？"

在亲眼目睹刚才那一幕后，孟鹤堂的神经就高度紧绷着，此时看到整个宴会上他唯一可以信任依赖的人，忍不住扑上去紧紧抱住他想要寻得一点安慰。张九龄也是趁王九龙睡着之后偷偷溜出来的，他心里乱糟糟的不知道该怎么面对王九龙，索性想趁着这个机会直接回费德尔宫，没想到刚下楼就碰到了孟鹤堂，此时又莫名其妙地被人扑了个满怀，手僵在半空中不知该怎么动作。

但那具身体是的的确确在颤抖着的，张九龄猜想也许是发生了什么不好的事情，又从孟鹤堂身后看到一个渗出光亮的房间，拍拍他的后背，"我正准备回去，你要不要一起？"

张九龄身上的温度给了孟鹤堂些许安全感，他脱离张九龄的怀抱，眼神有些闪躲，"我是背着审判长大人出来的，他明天早晨发现我不在，会不会生气？"

"你现在穿成这样也不能出门，回去带上你的衣服，要是他醒着就问他一句，不然出来告诉他的仆人，就说是我要带你回去的，没关系。"

孟鹤堂点点头，转身准备往回走，刚走出两步又回头用求助的眼神看张九龄，张九龄无奈的笑了笑跟上他的脚步，孟鹤堂这才安下心。回到房间的时候周九良正是半梦非醒，朦胧之间只知道身边的人不在了。孟鹤堂拿过自己的衣服，又爬上床凑到周九良身边，"九龄问我要不要一起回去，我先走了，可以吗？"

周九良"嗯"了一声算是答应，也不知道到底有没有听清楚他的话，但孟鹤堂如获大赦一般快步走出房间，门口是张九龄在等他，"我已经和审判长的仆人交代过，放心吧。"

两人坐上马车之后，孟鹤堂把自己缩在马车的一角怔怔地不发一言，脑海里全是刚才看到的画面，突然张九龄凑过来，语气中带着些担心，"在宴会上发生什么事了吗？"

"没有，"孟鹤堂摇摇头，他不知道该如何描述自己看到的一切，只好选择沉默，张九龄善解人意的没有追问，过了半晌，孟鹤堂小心翼翼的问他，"你是怎么办到的？面对那些人的时候？"

"不管你相信不相信，这种事情不是天赋，只是本能，你会慢慢习惯的。"

夜深人静，空荡的街道上只有马蹄声兀自回响。张九龄撩起马车左边的帘子，清冷的月光倒映在树枝上、房舍上，透进一小块光亮，他用淡淡的语气陈述着这一事实，回过头去看望着他的孟鹤堂。

不是属于他们圈子的人，可是如今也被迫同他坐在一处了。

张九龄对孟鹤堂笑了笑，"其实我有时候挺羡慕你的。"

张云雷对张九龄和孟鹤堂在深夜回来的事情一点都不吃惊，虽然的确扰了他的清梦。他擦着一根火柴点燃蜡烛照亮房间，敏锐地从两人身上看到些狼狈的感觉。孟鹤堂现在只想在自己可以信任的环境里好好睡一觉，朝着两人歉意的笑笑就先回到自己的床上了，张九龄则坐在床边出神，突然一只手伸过来，将一杯半满的酒递到他面前，是张云雷。

"要聊聊吗？"

"孟鹤堂应该是被吓着了吧。"张云雷站在走廊里，漫不经心地轻声问，手指捏着酒杯轻轻晃动，"你们去了审判长的晚宴是吗？"

"没错，"张九龄在掩上房门之前又看了一眼藏在被子下面，看起来一切正常的孟鹤堂，"他没说，但我估计是运气不好，撞见了那帮贵族的恶趣味，肯定吓坏了。"他靠在门上，借着走廊尽头窗户的光端详着酒杯里的淡黄色液体，随即又不安的移开目光，盯着地毯出神。

"你看起来也状态不好。"张云雷摸摸张九龄的脸，熟悉的动作，莫名就让张九龄想起他九岁的时候第一次见到张云雷的时候，他那是也只不过是个刚长成的稚嫩的少年，却已经拥有了和现在所差无几的眼神，"发生什么事了，想和我说说吗？"

张九龄深深看了张云雷一眼，他始终不知道张云雷在他身边扮演的是什么角色，但他的确不受控制的依赖和信任张云雷，他的目光越过张云雷看向他身后的清冷月色，"我好像真的喜欢上他了。"

"那个主教？"尽管张云雷在问出这句话之前心里已经猜到几分，但听张九龄亲口说出来的时候心脏还是忍不住漏跳一拍，他不认识王九龙，只是偶尔在宴会上会听一两个贵族提起他的名字，也没有过多的赘述，他搭上张九龄的肩膀，让语气听上去自然，"那他一定是个很好的人。"

"比我见过的任何人都好。"张九龄忍不住回想在宴会上发生的事情，王九龙是怎样将自己从一场尴尬的谈话中解救，又怎样温柔地吻他，"但是一切都感觉不像是真的。"他目光空洞的说着，突然带着点希冀的看向张云雷，"公爵大人呢？你觉得他和那些人一样吗？"

提起杨九郎，张云雷嘴角不自觉就弯起来，"一样，也不一样。"他看着张九龄变得疑惑的神情，"你知道吗，前些日子他来找我，说要买下我，让我做他的情人。"

"真的？"张九龄的眼睛一下子亮起来，"你可以离开这里了？"

张云雷笑着摇摇头，"不，我没答应。"他将杯中的酒饮尽，把空掉的酒杯放在窗沿上，"我也不知道为什么，九龄，我本来想劝你别入戏，可是恐怕现在的我没有劝你的立场，我们也只能各自好自为之。"

"无论你的选择是什么，别再把你自己弄得遍体鳞伤了。"

**第十四章**

"九郎，你可别告诉我你要在这种时候再提那件事。"

张云雷皱着眉头感觉到杨九郎在自己身体里进出的动作逐渐慢下来，最后居然埋在他体内为了动作，他故意收紧后穴，想把杨九郎溃散的神思拉回到自己身上，搂着他的脖子柔声说，"你这么久没来，别提那些不开心的事情好不好？"

其实他也怕如果杨九郎锲而不舍的多问几次，他真的会答应。

"如果你真的不想，我不会再问。"杨九郎的声音听着有些疲惫，带着深深的无奈，他躺在张云雷身边，用被子把两人的身体遮盖起来，一只手捂在眼睛上，"但是能告诉我为什么吗？"

"我以为这样做你会高兴。"

"我很高兴。"张云雷枕在他的肩膀上，手指在他胸膛上毫无意识的划着，"可是成为你真正意义上的情人和我们现在有什么不同吗？"

你想走还是随时都可以走，我却失去了我唯一可以依靠的地方。

杨九郎迟迟没有回答，突然自顾自换了话题，"你似乎从来没在白天出去过，今天陪我出去走走？"

"像我们这样的人，轻易不在白天出去。"张云雷换个姿势趴在床上，嘴角勾起一抹淡淡的笑，玩着自己修剪好的指甲，脑海里突然就想起那一只浑身是刺，什么规矩也不顾及的小野猫，笑意更深，杨九郎却疑惑不解地问，"为什么？"

张云雷对上杨九郎的眼神，刚想要解释却突然改变主意，他心底还有一点微小的希望，也许杨九郎真得不一样，也许他可以豪赌一把选择相信杨九郎，然后从这个深不见底的梦中醒过来。他也曾有过成为一个普通人的机会，而不是像现在这样，过着被所有人唾弃的生活。

"你想知道吗？那跟我来。"

费德尔宫所在的格陵路是伦敦的高级街区，不同于相隔甚远的贫民窑，这里的一切都一尘不染，来往匆匆的行人穿着华贵，路上不时有几辆马车经过，规律的马蹄声像是一首优美的乐章。张云雷换上一身普通衣着，走在街上看上去与旁人无异，纵然走在他身边的杨九郎穿着公爵的服饰，与他站在一起也不显突兀。

张云雷缓慢地走在街上，与杨九郎并肩，但隔着几公分的距离，熟络但又疏远。街上的人纷纷投来异样的目光，贵族夫人看到张云雷都是裹紧自己的披肩，尽可能远离他，逃离一般的走远，一瞬间两人像是自动被隔离开一样，所有人都对他们唯恐避之不及，有些路过的修女还会冲着他喊诸如上帝会唾弃他，他死后会在熊熊火焰的地狱中燃烧之类的话。

这些待遇在张云雷曾经懵懂无知时就体会过多次，他当时不明白为什么自己一出现在众人的视线中就会立刻遭受到唾弃，哈里斯夫人带着怜悯的眼神看着他，说这是他们活下去要付出的代价。于是他现在很从容，那些厌恶的眼神对他来说如同家常便饭一样，但当这些目光同时投向在他身边的杨九郎时。

一个高高在上，养尊处优的贵族受不了这样透着露骨厌恶的眼神。

张云雷的脚步始终没有停，但他能察觉到杨九郎的脚步开始迟疑，逐渐落后他一步，两步，到最后完全融入在人群当中。虽然早就料到杨九郎会做出这样的选择，张云雷还是不免从心底里泛起一阵苦涩。

他从什么时候开始也变得会为这些纸醉金迷的贵族一句空口白舌的话而愚蠢的抱有不切实际的幻想。

他没有回头看杨九郎，也许现在这一切是他为自己的愚蠢而付出的代价，惩罚他居然还会轻易的相信这个世界上会有人真心爱他，会真心想要和他在一起一辈子。

所有一时冲动而说出来的，看似言之凿凿的保证，在这样的情境下不堪一击。

这条街不长，尽头是一个少有人烟的偏僻巷子，张云雷一直走到巷子尽头才停下脚步，那些如芒在背的目光也随着他走进巷子消失。杨九郎沉默地跟在他的身后，依旧在他几步远外停下脚步，眼神复杂。

刚才的举动完全出自他的本能反应，直到他看到张云雷孤独的背影时才意识到自己的行为意味着什么，然而脚步沉重，他没有足够的勇气再走上前去与他一同经历那些太过伤人的歧视，尤其是人们疑惑的眼神投在他身上的时候，仿佛是在无比严苛地质问他。

你为什么和这样下贱的人走在一起。

云泥之别，这就是两人最大的阻碍。可笑的是他曾经信誓旦旦地和面前这个人保证过，他永远不会抛下张云雷一个人，而现在发生的一切都在明晃晃的诉说着，誓言是最脆弱的东西，在现实面前甚至不需要触碰就会轻而易举的碎得彻底。

张云雷仿佛知道杨九郎心里在想什么，主动走上前两步，像是在安慰他一样，"这个地方一般不会有人来，你不用担心。"他帮杨九郎把衣服领口整理好，绣在上面的花纹华贵溢彩，他用指尖抚过精美花纹的纹路，突然笑起来。

"你曾经说过你永远不会抛弃我，但是你刚刚的举动，没有一丝犹豫。"

杨九郎想要解释，只是解释的话语听起来难免过于苍白，让他不知道该从何说起，张云雷为他免去这份尴尬，笑意不减的说，"别误会，我不是在怪你。"

他亲了亲杨九郎微凉的嘴唇，如蜻蜓点水般浅尝辄止，两人鼻尖蹭在一起，而张云雷用很低很低的声音说，像是在说一个不能被他人听到的秘密。

"我只是想让你知道，如果你想要拯救我，你要付出的代价很多；可如果我想要毁掉你，这一切对我来说都是轻而易举的。"

"我只要在大街上亲吻你。"

自从这件事发生后，杨九郎很长一段时间再没来过费德尔宫，以至于哈里斯夫人不止一次拐着弯问张云雷是不是把公爵惹恼了。张云雷表面上笑着应付她，说自己哪儿舍得放跑这么一颗摇钱树，才让她略微放下心来。其实两个人都需要一些时间，杨九郎需要从受到的打击里走出来，而张云雷也需要好好把那颗快要被融化掉的心再度牢固起来。

"哈里斯夫人最近怎么了，一看见我就要问我些稀奇古怪的问题，你和公爵怎么了？"

孟鹤堂推开卧室的门，絮絮叨叨的问坐在桌前的张云雷，顺手把早餐放在他面前，才刚睡醒的张九龄从被子里钻出头来，"早餐没有我的份吗？"

"谁知道你要不要吃早饭。"孟鹤堂瞪他一眼，"一会儿自己下楼去吃。"张九龄没好气的哼了一声，揉揉惺忪的睡眼坐起来换衣服，孟鹤堂则坐到张云雷旁边，看着他有些心不在焉的看着手里的报纸，一把把报纸抢过来放在一旁，等着张云雷的回答。

张云雷接过早餐说了句"谢谢"，但丝毫没有要回答孟鹤堂问题的意思，只是冲着他眨眨眼睛，露出一个微笑

"哈里斯夫人能有什么好担心的，不过是有没有足够的钱流进她的口袋。"张九龄替张云雷回答了这个问题，"你没发现最近公爵大人不常来了吗？"他坐到桌边，顺手从白色磁盘里拿过一片烤的金黄的吐司咬了一口，"她最近见了我也是一样，拐弯抹角地烦人。"

孟鹤堂抢先一步拿走桌上放着的酒瓶，让刚拿起酒杯想要倒酒的张九龄落了个空，"这么早，不许喝酒。"又顺手把自己手里的热牛奶递给他，"看来你们最近都比我清闲。"

张九龄看看被孟鹤堂拿走的酒杯，又看看自己面前的牛奶，无奈的叹口气，"不给早饭吃就算了，连酒也不让喝？"

"是谁昨天一口气喝了一瓶酒？"张云雷淡淡的反问，指了指那杯牛奶，"乖乖喝了，否则这个星期一滴酒都别想碰。"

"我不也是一时没忍住吗，"张九龄小声嘟囔着，但还是乖乖坐下来小口地喝热牛奶，窗户外面传来清晰的马车声音，孟鹤堂习以为常地站起来去拿外套，"是来接我的，我先走了。"经过张九龄身边的时候还摸了一把他的头发，"你的早饭在厨房放着，记得去吃。"

"知道了。"张九龄还没怎么清醒，有气无力的回答，张云雷笑着去捏张九龄的脸颊，开玩笑似的说，"如果忘了等小哥哥回来可是要挨骂的。"

张九龄等孟鹤堂出了门才挣脱开张云雷的手，"你下手轻点，疼。"张云雷没好气的打他，"我用劲儿了吗？"他趴在桌子上，若有所思的看着张九龄问，"九龄，你觉不觉得小哥哥好像有点不一样了。"

"好像是有点。"张九龄还是觉得自己有点头晕，摇摇晃晃站起来重新倒在自己的床上，"我再睡一会儿。"

"活该，谁让你昨天喝那么多酒的，凌晨还趴在马桶上吐。"张云雷嘴上嫌弃，还是坐到张九龄的床边推了推他，"往旁边点。"然后把自己手捂热了去给他揉肚子，"还难受呢是不是？"张九龄低低的哼了一声，似梦似醒，张云雷没再多说话，等张九龄睡着之后给他盖好被子，轻手轻脚出了门。

楼下传来一阵嘈杂的声音，来来往往热闹的很，张云雷一边往楼下走，一边好奇的探出头往下面看，好像是有人送了什么东西过来，他张望着往下走，突然不注意一脚踩空差点顺着楼梯跌下去，幸好被人及时接住，才没让他在这么多人面前出丑，居然是杨九郎。

张云雷一手牢牢攥着杨九郎的衣服，心里还有些后怕，楼梯虽然不高，但摔下去肯定也不会毫发无损，仗着杨九郎力气大，整个人都挂在他身上，"你想让我上去，还是让我下去？"他靠在杨九郎的脖颈处，说话时温热的气息恰好吹过他的耳垂。

"来都来了，肯定要上楼。"杨九郎笑了笑，楼下的人都在一本正经地各忙各的，但眼神还是忍不住好奇地飘上来，他扫了一眼人群，也学着张云雷的样子，嘴唇蹭在他侧颈上说话，"就看你是想自己走上楼，还是让我抱上楼？"

张云雷被他弄得格格发笑，"我刚才好像崴了脚，现在脚腕疼，估计不能走路。"杨九郎很轻易地把他打横抱起，"是不能走还是不想走？"

"不想走。"张云雷笑得甜甜的看着杨九郎，一副拿准他无法拒绝的样子，果然，杨九郎装着无奈的叹了口气，抱着他的手却是牢固的很。

这次杨九郎没有再提那件事情，而事实证明，没了这道横在两人心头的刺，一切都变得从容许多。杨九郎在床上还是和以前一样，甚至还多了几分温柔，只不过这次没停留太久，仿佛是百忙之中挤出一点时间来才能在这里偷闲片刻。张云雷在他走之前拉住他的袖子，莫名有些发慌。

"你下次不会还要这么长时间才会来吧。"

"我最近实在是忙。"杨九郎转回身摸摸他的头发，"最近有一笔资金在做生意，大大小小的事情太多抽不开身。"他蹲下来和张云雷平视，微微笑着。

"害怕什么，我又不是不要你了。"

另一边，当孟鹤堂坐上马车的时候，早就没有了最开始的惶恐和不安，反而变得十分从容，连路过的风景都熟悉起来，他透过马车的窗户向外看，心里盘算着还有多长时间。马车照常停在门口，门开之后便是管家一向没有什么表情的脸，孟鹤堂习以为常的和管家打过招呼，正准备往楼上走的时候却突然被管家制止。

"大人在后花园里等您。"

后花园？孟鹤堂有些吃惊，虽然来过这里很多次，但实际上他唯一涉足的地方就是大厅和楼上的那一间房间，这座建筑里剩下的地方对他来说都是谜团一样的存在。于是他迟疑地停住脚步望向管家，管家心领神会道，"请跟我来。"

后花园和这座建筑一样豪华到令人惊叹，绿色的草坪望不到边，而周九良正坐在树下阴凉处，膝上放着一本书正在专注的读着，管家走上前去，"大人，孟先生来了。"

周九良目光没有从书上移开，点点头算是知道了，管家朝着孟鹤堂做出一个请的手势，然后退下。孟鹤堂走到周九良身旁摆放的座椅上，打量一下空旷的地方，"今天怎么到这儿来了？"

"今天天气不错，就想着出来看看。"周九良这才合上厚重的书，把它扔在桌上，孟鹤堂侧过身去看书的封面，黑色的烫金封面，上面什么也没写，他只瞟了一眼就收回目光，"是，今天的天气出奇的好。"

周九良心不在焉的摇晃着手边放着的酒杯，血红色的液体随之形成一个小小的漩涡，有仆人给孟鹤堂也端上一杯酒，他盯着酒杯里的液体看了两眼，脑海里又猛然想起晚宴上看到的那一幕，反胃的感觉涌上来，让他不由自主的侧过头移开目光。

"那天晚宴上，为什么提前走了？"

周九良的问题来的猝不及防，让孟鹤堂有一瞬间的不知所措，支吾两声才犹豫的回答，"九龄说他想回去，问我要不要一起，我就跟他回去了。"

"他应该没有特意来敲房门吧，你们在大厅里碰到的？"周九良的语气听着很平常，却轻而易举的勾起孟鹤堂那天晚上的回忆，而那绝不是一段他愿意想起的回忆，他艰难地咽了口唾沫，喉咙里干涩的发疼，"是。"

周九良侧过脸来看他，正好对上他闪躲的目光，"你是不是看到那帮人了？"孟鹤堂没开口，但他的表情足以说明一切。"抱歉，不应该让你看到那些的。"

孟鹤堂听到这句话慌乱的眨了眨眼睛，张嘴想说什么，却被一个快步走过来的仆人打断，"大人，有客人在书房等您。"

"让他等着。"周九良不耐烦的说。仆人的表情有些为难，"是劳伦斯法官，说是来和您商量最近那起案件的。"

"我相信你刚才听到了我的话。"

孟鹤堂在一旁看着两人的对话，刚想说如果自己打扰到他们的话，一会儿他可以自己回去。周九良却像是知道他要说什么似的，伸出一根手指把他所有的话都堵了回去。"闭嘴。"

仆人知趣的退下，孟鹤堂看着一脸生人勿进气场的周九良，突然没忍住噗嗤一声笑出来，周九良莫名其妙的看他，"笑什么？"

孟鹤堂笑着去擦眼角的泪，摇摇头说，"没什么，就是觉得，幸好没有别人看到你这个样子。"

**第十五章**

"Ite，Missa，est!"

圣祭终于结束，王九龙的神经随着结束语放松下来，庄重严肃的场合中听不到杂音，只有人群缓慢站起身离去时窸窣的脚步声，他将案前的两根白蜡熄灭，杯中的红色液体还残留一些，鲜血一般的颜色。他拿着酒杯在案上轻轻摇晃一下，酒液贴着杯壁打转，饮尽时葡萄酸涩的味道在口腔中蔓延。王九龙面无表情地用白布把酒杯擦拭干净。

他始终无法习惯圣酒的味道。

王九龙将桌子上的东西全部收起来，连同那本厚重的圣经一起整齐地放进柜子中。这不是他第一次主持圣祭，却的确是他第一次身为黑衣主教，独自主持这个尤为重要的仪式。黑色的长袍贴在身上，衣料比红袍更加厚实，让他在几乎半空的教堂里有种透不过气的错觉。教堂里的人还没有完全离去，王九龙就站在台上沉默地目送他们的背影。

像是天赋一般，王九龙再度将目光紧锁在人群之中一个被披风完全遮盖住的身影。

他总是出现在这些不合时宜的场所，明明打扮的如此不引人注目，却还是让王九龙一眼就看得到他。

他没有随人群走出教堂，只走到狭窄的走廊便停下，给王九龙一个笼罩在披风之中，却仍线条分明的背影，直到整座教堂除了两人之外只剩下圣徒塑像之后他才转过身来，对仍在台上站着的人报以一个微笑。

王九龙不记得他有多长时间没再看到张九龄，混入所谓的上流圈子给他带来的好处不言而喻，他现在正式成为伦敦第一位最年轻的黑衣主教，一些比他资历老的主教断言他很短时间内会被提拔到罗马任祭司。而也因为被各种各样的晋升文件与程序扰得脱不开身，他始终没有机会去问张九龄一句，那天晚上的不告而别究竟意味着什么。

所以当张九龄站在他面前时，王九龙用食指的指节挑起面前人的下巴，拇指摩挲过他的侧脸，质问自然而然地脱口而出，"那天晚上为什么走了？"

粗糙的指腹在脸上划过的感觉有些异样，张九龄垂下眼帘隐藏起他多余的情绪，再次抬起头的时候又恢复到他最初的样子，"您怎么不问问我今天为什么来？"

"我想我心里有答案。"王九龙的手始终没有从张九龄的下颌移开，此时手指上微微用力，低下头与他接吻，柔软的唇瓣贴在一起，像导火索一样将炸弹整个点燃，王九龙单手解开自己的黑袍扔在第一排的长椅上，环着张九龄的腰，轻易将他压在狭窄的长椅上。

张九龄艰难地在长椅上选了个不容易摔下来的姿势之后才后知后觉的发现，身下不是他下意识以为的坚硬冰冷的木质长椅，取而代之的是还带着王九龙体温的黑袍，突然就想起那天王九龙在他开玩笑说办公室的木桌又冷又硬的时候认真的和自己说他记住了。

其实没记住也没关系，光是那一句话就足以抚慰他了，张九龄觉得自己眼眶有些酸涩，下意识攥紧长椅的边缘。

教堂大门外传来一声沉重的声响，是教堂落锁的声音，把张九龄从短暂的走神中拉回来，王九龙咬上他喉结旁的敏感地带，惹得他发出一声短暂的惊呼，王九龙收获了自己想要的反应，又埋在他的颈窝处恶作剧地咬他的耳垂，"你还没告诉我，我想的答案对不对。"

"说对一半，"张九龄缩起身子往他的怀里躲，眼睛笑得弯成一弯月牙，"还是来恭喜你晋升黑衣主教的。"说着，就感觉王九龙轻车熟路的在他衣兜里找到润滑剂，然后上手去脱他的裤子。暴露在空气中的赤裸肌肤没有接触到冰凉，反而被包裹在温暖的衣服中，张九龄用小腿蹭了蹭那件黑色袍子，还没来得及好好感受一下衣服的材质，就被王九龙攥住脚腕将两条腿架起来压向胸膛。他乖巧地用手臂固定住自己的双腿，等着王九龙接下来的举动。

王九龙沾着润滑液的手指先在穴口周围按了按，另一只手不轻不重地抚过大腿内侧的软肉，留下不太清晰的红印，等到肌肉松弛下来才试探性的将手指伸进去，一开始只是缓慢的抽动，想让紧致的内壁适应他的存在。张九龄半阖着眼，身体完全放松下来，心里想着王九龙怎么进步这么神速。原本冰凉的膏体已经在体内变得炙热起来，容纳几根手指也变得轻松起来。

王九龙进去的时候动作很温柔，刺激着某处的敏感点像是一场漫长的折磨，阴茎上迸起的青筋反复碾压在那一点上，让张九龄忍不住抓紧长椅的边缘，感受到体内逐渐被填满，不留一丝缝隙所带来的快感，呻吟声也就顺着喉咙飘出来。

"九龙...九龙..."张九龄无意识的叫着王九龙的名字，丝毫没有意识到这是自己第一次直呼王九龙的名字，他总是笑着称呼王九龙为主教大人，也知道以他的身份还不足以像张云雷称呼杨九郎那样去称呼王九龙，可现在理智好像都揉在混沌的脑子里无法抽离开，不受控制的呢喃着。

"九龄，"王九龙温柔地叫他的名字，手指擦去他眼角的泪花。凑到他的耳边用唇瓣描摹轮廓。

"我在呢。"

你好像一直都只在我的梦里。

张云雷早晨起来的时候发现张九龄不在，孟鹤堂刚被周九良的马车接走，所以现在偌大的房间只有他一个人，早饭浓郁的香味顺着楼梯飘进房间，将张云雷从半睡半醒的状态中唤醒，他伸个懒腰，用腰带把松松垮垮的睡袍固定好走出房门。餐厅里伊娜正坐着吃早餐，看到张云雷笑眯眯地扑上来和他打招呼，张云雷揉揉她的头发坐下，顺手拿起放在桌边的，新送过来的报纸。

报纸上有还没干透的油墨香，张云雷随意地看过一眼今天的头版新闻，已经向茶壶方向伸出一半的手突然僵在半空，转而猛地抓起那份报纸，力道之大，让报纸的边缘已经清晰地显出褶皱，几乎要被扯烂，伊娜被他的动作吓到，害怕的盯着他看。张云雷也意识到自己可能吓到了小姑娘，缓慢地将报纸放回原处，心神不宁地去倒茶，而握着茶壶的手微微颤抖。他索性直接放下茶壶站起身来，"哥哥有点不舒服，先回房间了。"

伊娜点点头，等张云雷走之后立刻像只灵活的兔子一样跑到张云雷刚刚坐着的地方，踮起脚来看那份报纸，可是她识字不多，小脸皱成一团也只勉强认识几个字，零零碎碎拼不成完整的句子，于是无从知晓，今天报纸的头版头条，写得是公爵有可能面临破产的巨大新闻。

伦敦只有一位公爵。

张云雷心烦意乱的回到房间，报纸上给出的解释是做生意遇到骗子导致大量资金流失，虽然没有说明具体数额，但从文章的语气来看，一定不会是一笔小额资金，他回想起杨九郎上一次来时说过的话，心里对报纸上的事情就已经信了七八分，不由自主的就慌张起来，以至于连房间里多了一个人都没发现。

"孟鹤堂？"张云雷在关上门转身之后才发现孟鹤堂也是一副无精打采的样子坐在床边出神，一时间被吓了一跳，差点就以为自己出现了幻觉，早上他可清清楚楚听到伊娜来敲房门，说审判长的马车在下面等着，这才多长时间，孟鹤堂怎么可能回来。

"出什么事了吗？"张云雷看孟鹤堂神色不是太好，走过去问他，孟鹤堂若有所思的摇摇头，"审判长大人说，他不想继续包着我了。"

周九良是在床上的时候，以一种平淡的口吻说出这句话的，孟鹤堂当时正跪坐在他身边，俯下身子含着他勃起的性器，他只能勉强吞进去大半部分，几下就把他的嘴唇磨得红肿，于是他转而只停留在顶端，用舌尖与牙齿挑弄着敏感的地方，而用手开始抚慰底端。等周九良释放的时候，粘稠的精液全部灌进他的喉咙里，呛得他不住咳嗽，眼角泛起泪花。

而周九良的话让他呆滞起来，甚至忘了要去擦掉嘴边残留的白浊。周九良没有再看他，叫人把他直接送回了费德尔宫。

"我觉得有些解脱，"孟鹤堂搓着自己的衣角，他在害怕和担忧的时候会下意识地做这个动作，"可是突然不知道以后该怎么办了。"

张云雷替他擦去嘴边的东西，"你可能还需要一段时间去适应，"他顿了顿，又接着说，"哈里斯夫人那边我会去说，你先安心在这里住着。"

"但是记住，这里的人，通常没有那么多耐心可供挥霍。"

张云雷也说不清楚自己到底出于什么心态才愿意为孟鹤堂破例，哈里斯夫人有的是办法让孟鹤堂以最快的速度适应这里的生活，只不过那些手段对他来说都太过残忍，他还是永远不要知道为好。张云雷没有在多说什么，毕竟他也有自己的事情需要操心，他换了一件外出的衣服准备出去，不放心的回头看看孟鹤堂，见他又躺在床上没了声音才走出去。

走到大厅的时候，张云雷突然开始犹豫，他不应该在这个时间出门，尤其是到贵族区去，好不容易等到晚上，他才匆匆叫了一辆马车去杨九郎的住所。

他曾经来过这个地方几次，仆人和管家都认识这位公爵大人极其上心的情人，所以张云雷没想到他会在门口被拦下来，侍从礼貌又客气，"对不起，公爵大人吩咐这两天不接待任何客人。"

"你不去告诉公爵大人一声是我来了吗？"尽管只要张云雷愿意，他是可以硬闯进去的，但此时此刻的他没有那份力气，而侍从的回答依旧是礼貌的官方，"公爵大人明确说过，不接待任何人。"

张云雷点点头，没有在门口多做纠缠，来时的马车还停在不远处等着他，张云雷沿着墙向马车走去，突然发现这座华丽的建筑此时此刻只有几扇窗户透着昏黄的灯光。

他在一处站定，向亮着蜡烛的房间望去，能依稀看到杨九郎在二楼书房的身影，蜡烛的灯光将他的影子投在窗帘上，显得萧肃清冷。

张云雷往那个方向深深望了一眼，然后上了马车。

**第十六章**

因为之前一直在处理晋升有关的事情，王九龙没有再去参加周九良的宴会，不过宴会依旧是按时举办着，邀请函也一张不差地送来，王九龙一开始没把这件事情放在心上，直到某一次张九龄又在清晨的时候及时截获那封邀请函，冲着他摇了摇问他为什么没有再去，他才想起来原来还有这样一个宴会的存在。

第二次总比第一次要从容，熟悉宴会的套路之后，王九龙进大厅之后就拉着张九龄找了一个没有人会注意的地方，两人一起坐在沙发上，张九龄还递给王九龙一杯他刚刚顺手从桌上拿的红酒，王九龙接过，目光在宴会上的人身上绕了一圈，又回到张九龄身上，"你为什么对宴会这么感兴趣，我总觉得没什么意思。"

"我喜欢这里的红酒，"张九龄摇晃着手中的红酒，然后挑了一个舒服的姿势靠在王九龙身上，王九龙一只手搭在沙发上，看上去像是把张九龄整个圈在怀里，另一只手还拿着酒杯凑到鼻前闻了闻，不置可否，"我觉得这红酒一般。"

"是吗？"张九龄笑了笑，手指圈上王九龙的手腕，就着他的手去和杯里的红酒，嘴角沾了一抹殷红，他用舌尖舔去，然后勾过王九龙的衣领吻上他的双唇，淡淡的红酒气味弥漫在两人的口腔中，带着点引人沉醉的回味，王九龙箍着人加深这个吻，直到酒精似乎已经完全融入血液之后才把他放开，张九龄脸颊泛红地朝他笑。

"现在还觉得红酒一般吗？"

王九龙也笑起来，搭在沙发上的手垂下来去揉张九龄的侧脸，"看来你说的是对的。"

张九龄露出一个"我早这样说过"的表情冲他眨眼，这时宴会上的人逐渐多起来，张九龄下意识地向某个谈笑声热烈的方向看去，却看到一个令他感到意外的人。

郭麒麟。

他从来没在宴会上见过郭麒麟，事实上，他已经有好几年再没见过郭麒麟，听说他和他的父亲在法国住了很长一段时间，时隔太久，他几乎已经要将这个人的存在淡忘掉。

但其实他们这样的人总难忘记自己的第一个客人。

张九龄第一个错误是为郭麒麟，他像所有高贵知礼的贵族一样，平时愿意为他的情人花钱，在床上也愿意说些发腻的情话，叫人轻而易举就能当真。而张九龄就曾经沦陷于这样的情话当中，天真得以为这个男人是真的爱自己，会和他永远在一起。

后来才知道，男人在床上的话，一个字都信不得。

张九龄举着酒杯靠在王九龙身上，目光不受控制的盯着远处与别人谈笑风生的郭麒麟，郭麒麟没有看到张九龄，他刚从端着酒走过的女人那里拿起一杯香槟，身边的人不知道在他耳边说了什么，让他舒展了眉眼笑起来。

和他记忆中的人并无二样。

王九龙侧过来低下声音和张九龄说话，见他只是漫不经心的敷衍着，才发现他一直盯着远处某个人出神，王九龙仔细想了想，似乎以前并没有见过这个人，但他看着张九龄怅然若失的表情莫名从心底翻上一股醋意，将一只手从后面绕过去牢牢环住张九龄的腰，"他是谁？"

张九龄被王九龙突如其来的动作一惊，险些打翻杯中的红酒，这才终于移开放在郭麒麟身上的目光，把自己埋在王九龙的颈窝处，讨好意味的蹭了蹭。

"只是个旧情人罢了。"

王九龙并不满足于这个答案，张嘴还想多问什么，张九龄却先一步站起来，"我想我还需要杯酒。"说完没有等王九龙的回答就匆匆离开，他实在不想多提起郭麒麟，只好选择这样狼狈的举动试图逃避。内室里人不少，他拿着酒杯在桌前站着迟迟没有动作，猛然看到周九良一个人坐在正中央的沙发上发呆。

张九龄想起来张云雷似乎是和他提过一句，孟鹤堂现在不和周九良在一起了，当然也就不会继续出现在这个宴会上，他还以为是审判长也许找到了更为适合的玩物，说到底对孟鹤堂也是件好事，但现在看起来似乎并不是像他想的那样。

"在这儿傻站着干什么？"

身后突然传来一个略带着戏谑的声音，张九龄回过头去，居然是张九南，他从桌上拿起一杯红酒一口气喝了大半，手肘支在桌上问张九龄，"看上九良了？"

"就是奇怪，"张九龄没好气地看他一眼，又将目光投向周九良所在的地方，他看上去似乎心事重重，"审判长大人身边居然会有没人的时候。"

"谁不奇怪呢。"张九南笑了一声将杯中的红酒一饮而尽，"他都这样好几天了，不知道是着了什么魔。"

"我倒是可以去问问看。"张九龄抢过张九南又拿起的一杯酒，冲着他狡黠的笑了笑，走到周九良旁边把那杯酒放在他面前，"审判长大人，难得看您是一个人。"

周九良抬起眼看看张九龄，犹豫一下才笑起来，"差点忘了你现在不跟着张九南了。"

"事情不总是一成不变的，他现在似乎找到了一个更适合的伴侣，所以也算是一件好事。"张九龄在周九良身边坐下，当然隔着一点距离，他侧身靠在沙发上观察着周九良的表情，"您今天看起来心情不太好。"

"这么明显？"周九良苦笑一声反问，张九龄抿抿嘴笑起来，"看来您现在需要的不是酒，是一面镜子，您要把您的客人都吓跑了。"

周九良被他逗笑，低下头没再说话，良久之后才闷闷的说，"他怎么样？"

他无法控制自己不去想孟鹤堂，他甚至想不通自己当时到底会什么会脱口而出那句话，然后逃也似的离开那间房间让人把孟鹤堂送走。

孟鹤堂从马车上下来的时候他正站在窗边看着，那个人似乎是感觉到他的目光，抬起头看了他一眼，他逃也似的从窗户旁躲开，感觉自己心跳都是紊乱着的。他不喜欢这种情绪被别人牵动的感觉，虽然当张九龄在他面前的时候，他还是忍不住问起孟鹤堂，迫切的想知道孟鹤堂现在到底怎么样。

张九龄很清楚周九良在说谁，没有半分犹豫的回答，"正在试图学习生存下去的技能，像我们以前那样，又或者现在这样，都是由您决定的。"

周九良意味深长的看他一眼，似乎没有理解他话中的意思，而张九龄无意再将这段对话进行下去，站起身准备离开，"审判长大人，还有人在等我，我失陪了。"

张九龄回去的时候王九龙还坐在原处，他原本在四处张望着，看到张九龄的时候明显松了口气，"怎么去了这么久？"

"看到审判长大人了，他看起来不怎么高兴。"张九龄没再看到郭麒麟，莫名松了一口气，坐到王九龙的腿上搂着他的脖子，"我累了，上楼吧？"

不知道是不是因为在宴会上看到郭麒麟这件事让张九龄多了一些其它的情绪，在床上的时候他比平时还要多主动几分，跨坐在王九龙的腰上自己坐进去，他自己扩张的时候故意没做那么充分，所以容纳巨物的时候久违地感觉身体好像是要被从中间撕开一样，他闷哼一声，一鼓作气地沉下腰想要把粗长肿胀的性器全部吞进去，却突然被王九龙死死钳住了腰。

王九龙皱着眉头看张九龄这种近乎自虐的行为，翻身把他压在身下，火热的赤裸肌肤贴在一起，偏偏张九龄的手指是冰凉的，他用手包裹住张九龄的手指，问，"你怎么了？"

"没什么。"张九龄也意识到自己刚才的行为有些过分，大概是因为被这样温柔对待得太久以至于他居然会怀念疼痛给他带来的清醒。王九龙埋在他体内没有动作，反而去咬他的耳朵，"以后别来这个宴会了，每次来你都不开心。"

"这次又是因为什么？"

张九龄轻轻哼了一声，弓起腰，有些难耐地想让王九龙进来，他的家伙正好抵在后穴的敏感点前，一点细微的动作都能触碰到，但是王九龙就是不深不浅地顶在那里一点都不动，好像故意要折磨他一样，他勾着王九龙的腿努力地想往他的怀里蹭，声音里带着恳求，"九龙，你进来..."

"你先回答我的问题。"

王九龙下巴枕在张九龄的肩膀上，闭着眼睛蹭在他的耳边低语，"我能感觉到你在害怕，可是我不知道你在害怕什么，你也从来不愿意告诉我。"

我害怕你和其他的人一样。

**第十七章**

"孟哥哥，孟哥哥！"

伊娜慌乱的跑上楼来敲卧室门，将正在房间里坐着看书的孟鹤堂吓了一大跳，随意地把书放在床头快步走过去开门，门口的小姑娘已经着急地快要哭出来，看到孟鹤堂仿佛是看到救星一样，"孟哥哥，大厅里有位贵族找不到合适的人正在发脾气，谁也劝不住，妈妈昨天就出去了到现在还没回来，辫儿哥在宴会上暂时回不来。"

小姑娘没经历过这样的场面，慌乱的不知所措，孟鹤堂把伊娜安抚下来，"别着急，我下去看看好不好。"小姑娘点点头，拉着他往楼下走。

大厅里已经乱成一团，来者是宫廷里一位新的贵族朱云峰，在伦敦有不小的名气，总之是费德尔宫得罪不起的人物，但是哈里斯夫人和张云雷这种能镇住场面的人都不在，费德尔宫里但凡有些名气的人也偏偏不巧的都有客人，剩下的人一个也没让这位贵族满意，当即就不满起来，于是孟鹤堂从楼上下来的时候看到的就是这样一幅场景。

朱云峰坐在沙发上翘着腿，口气不容置疑，"今天要是找不出一个让我满意的来，明天你们这里也不用开着了。"

"伯爵大人，"孟鹤堂走过来的时候所有人都自觉地为他让开一条路，他看一眼朱云峰的衣服，从他衣服上花纹上看出来这应该是位伯爵，"您看，我行吗？"

朱云峰似乎对他很有兴趣，眯缝着眼将孟鹤堂从头到尾打量一番，招招手示意孟鹤堂过来，"我觉得你不错。"孟鹤堂笑了笑，牵过他的手，"那大人请跟我来吧。"

经过伊娜的时候，孟鹤堂小声问，"楼上哪一间是空房间？"伊娜愣了一下，悄悄给他指了一间角落里的房间，等两人上楼之后，伊娜才抓着身边不知道是谁的胳膊，怔怔的说。

"刚才孟哥哥看上去和辫儿哥好像。"

朱云峰看了一上午的歪瓜裂枣，眼前的人却是能称得上一句美人，袍子下裸露的半截小腿细腻光滑，看着就让人心猿意马，于是一进房间他的手就开始不安分起来，孟鹤堂娇笑着躲了一下，把人推到床上去解他的裤子。

"您别这么着急，在这儿，您可得听我的。"

孟鹤堂解开自己上衣衬衫的几道扣子，微微俯下身子的时候锁骨和胸前便都一览无遗，男人已经勃起的性器从裤子里被解放出来，肿胀着迸起青筋。他在掌心抹上一层润滑剂，去抚摸阴茎的下半端，又用嘴含住顶端，一开始的动作很缓慢，嘴唇吞吐着巨物，温热的口腔内壁刺激着性器又胀大几分，男人发出舒服的喘息，手放在他的后脑上，逐渐强迫他将自己的东西全部吞进去，正好抵在喉咙前方，孟鹤堂忍着咳嗽的冲动去尽力讨好朱云峰，很快朱云峰就在他的口中释放。

孟鹤堂习以为常的将精液全部吞进去，擦擦嘴角，撒娇一般的贴在朱云峰的胸膛上，往他手里塞了一小瓶润滑剂，巧笑嫣然，"这个我自己做不来，您不帮帮我吗？"

这样的小把戏一般都很受喜欢，朱云峰也不例外，他挑了挑人的下巴，立刻就从刚才的被动姿势变为了主动，将人脸朝下地压着，匆匆做过扩张之后就扶着自己的家伙对准穴口挤进去，他的动作没那么温柔，每一次都是尽可能的深入，孟鹤堂趴着，不用怎么控制自己的表情，只配合着男人的动作发出几声呻吟和喘息。

做到一半他又被人翻过来，在原本光洁的胸膛留下几个深红色的印记，连胸上挺立的两点都被啃咬到充血，最后朱云峰射在他体内的时候，他前胸上几乎没留下一块儿好地。

"我挺喜欢你，以后跟着我怎么样？"

孟鹤堂正在穿衣服的时候躺在床上的朱云峰突然开口，让孟鹤堂有一瞬间的迟疑，但又凑到朱云峰的身边，没说答应也没说不答应，反而有意无意地蹭了蹭他下身已经软下去的家伙。

"您多到这儿来几次，也是一样的。"

孟鹤堂回到卧室的时候张云雷正坐在里面等他，拿着他之前扔在桌上的书随意翻阅，看到他进来露出一丝了然的笑容，"要是知道你能应付得了，我就不用特意赶回来了。"

"你有没有帮我掖书角？"孟鹤堂没正面回答他的问题，从衣柜里挑出一件新的衣服，毫不忌讳地背对着张云雷换，露出一大片光洁的后背，已经看不出一丝一毫曾经受过伤的痕迹，张云雷照着原样把书又放回原处，"不过说实话，我以为你还需要一段时间才会适应。"

孟鹤堂快速把衣服穿好，边系扣子边回头看了张云雷一眼，后者正笑着盯着他看，"是你说的，他们没有太多耐心，而我得活下去。"他说这话的时候语气稀松平常，像是件再自然不过的事情，眼睛弯起来形成一个好看的弧度，"不是吗？"

他走到桌前想把那本没看完的书收起来，不经意间看到阳台上放着今天的报纸，他拿进来之后还没看过，但第一页上的标题足够醒目，他看过两眼，皱着眉头把报纸递给张云雷，"你看过今天的报纸吗？"

"还没，"张云雷不明就以地接过，报纸上大字写着，公爵有可能即将和一名贵族小姐成婚，文中的猜测五花八门，大体意思是说公爵需要一些支持来挽救破产的颓势，而这种支持来自联姻的家族。他将文章简单扫过一遍之后默默放下报纸，表面看上去不以为然的说，"这种事情在伦敦也不在少数，没什么好意外的。"

"你知道劳伦斯伯爵，就是上个月结婚的那个，原来就是包着我们这里的一个姑娘，可惜他妻子太强势，不得已结婚前和那姑娘断了几个星期来往，姑娘眼睛都快哭瞎了，可没想到等婚礼一结束，人家还是该怎么玩儿就怎么玩儿。"

他语无伦次的说，似乎在拼命想要证明些什么似的，孟鹤堂静静地站着看向张云雷，几次想要打断他，最后终于忍不住提高音调，"张云雷！"

张云雷猛地停下，将那张报纸扔到一边，"我除了这些还能说什么，你还想听我说什么？"

"我想你别自欺欺人了。"孟鹤堂话音刚落，外面突然传来一阵敲门声，声音之大居然能传到二楼的卧室，紧接着就是女声的惊呼，"公，公爵大人？您这么着急是来干什么？云雷哥在楼上，我去帮您...公爵大人？"

孟鹤堂和张云雷交换一下眼神，彼此都有些不知所措，孟鹤堂叹了口气，"今天可真是不安生，我先走了，不打扰你们。"又不放心的指了指自己的床，"不许在我的床上。"

张云雷顺手从桌上放着的花盆里抓了颗石头扔向他，"快走吧你，少和张九龄说话。"

孟鹤堂出来的时候正好和上楼的杨九郎撞上，他退到一边给走路带风的杨九郎让出路来，看着杨九郎走进房间的背影突然有些担心，脚步迟疑着没有迈出去，本想偷偷在门口听听看，别出什么事，但被楼下的人看见，纷纷招手示意他赶紧下去，他还是停留几秒确认里面没有异常的响声，才被一个人拉着下去。

房间里的张云雷也被杨九郎的气势有些吓到，站起来背靠着窗户，不自觉的缩起肩膀看着站在门口的杨九郎。杨九郎却突然一下子泄下气来，转身将门关上，"你应该看了报纸。"

"是，"张云雷迟疑的答道，"你就是为了这个来的？"他心里突然泛起异样的情感，好像心里突然陷下去一块，"其实你不用来，我知道，你..."

他的话说到一半就被杨九郎突兀打断，"报纸上写的不是真的，不，其实也算是真的，"他想要解释，却又解释的稀里糊涂，张云雷疑惑地看着他，终于忍不住插话进来，"九郎？你到底想说什么？"

杨九郎沉默几秒，再开口的时候语气坚定，"我说，我不会娶她。"

"我答应过你的。"

"九郎..."张云雷不知道该说什么，他以为经历过上次那件事之后，这个曾经不切实际的誓言已经翻页，没想到杨九郎还是固执的当真了，"所以报纸上写的都是事实对吗，你需要她的钱。"

杨九郎的沉默意味着肯定。

张云雷走到他面前，近距离的时候才发现杨九郎看上去憔悴很多，下巴上稀稀拉拉的胡渣，眼底也有很深的黑色阴影，想必是很久没有好好睡过觉了，他莫名心疼地抚上杨九郎的侧脸，深吸一口气，像是下了很大决心一样慢慢的说。

"我答应你，我会签那张契约，我会当你一个人的情人，和她结婚吧，我不在乎这些，但你需要她的钱。"

"可是我在乎。"杨九郎握着张云雷的手，用力的捏了捏，然后亲吻了他的手背，转身准备离开。张云雷有些慌张地想要去拦住杨九郎，可杨九郎的脚步飞快，无论张云雷怎样在后面叫他的名字，他也没有回头。

张云雷一直追出费德尔宫，此时的他顾不上街上的人立刻投来的目光，站在门口用尽全身力气叫杨九郎的名字。

"杨九郎！"

杨九郎终于停下脚步，两人隔着几步的距离，张云雷几乎是恳求的看着他，"我不需要你向我证明什么。"

他到底还是无法狠下心，在他追出来的时候，曾经所谓的理智和底线都已经被他抛在了脑后，眼泪不受控制的滴落，连声音也染上哭腔。

"你没必要为我这样做，我配不上。"

杨九郎走回来温柔地帮张云雷擦去眼泪，这场闹剧意料之中地吸引了很多人的注意，甚至有人已经聚在一起窃窃私语，"那是公爵大人吗，另一个难道是他的情人？他不是要结婚了吗？"

这样的谈话突然使张云雷清醒过来，手忙脚乱的要将杨九郎推开，杨九郎却把他紧紧搂住，两人在大庭广众之下以一种很亲密的姿势靠在一起。

他听到杨九郎在他耳边说。

"我许过的诺言，我会遵守的。"

然后是一个漫长、温柔的吻，温柔到他几乎完全沉沦进去，直到周围的议论开始在他的耳边放大，那些他早就听过的话在这一刻听起来极其刺耳，将他从梦境中惊醒，他仓惶地逃脱开那个吻，往后退了两步，想要回到费德尔宫去。

杨九郎却没有让他离开，他抓着张云雷的手腕，力道不是很大却异常坚定。

"我永远不会因为我爱你而感到羞耻。"

**第十八章**

当马车在费德尔宫门口缓缓停下的时候，周九良还没有明白自己到底为什么会突然心血来潮到这里来。仆人在马车前小心翼翼地叫了两声才让他从自己的思绪中缓过神，弯腰走出马车，仆人们都知道他们的主人最近心情尤其暴躁，都大气不敢出地跟在周九良的身后。

张九南问过他，为什么前段时间还对那只小白兔爱不释手，转眼就能狠心地连眼睛都不眨地将人抛弃。那是宴会的第二天清晨，张九南穿着睡袍走下楼梯时，周九良还在沙发上坐着，和前一天晚上一样的姿势。

"你难道在这儿坐了一晚上？"

张九南走到周九良的面前，拿起桌上的酒瓶想给自己倒杯酒，发现酒瓶里空空如也，他不敢置信地盯着能一眼望穿的玻璃酒瓶看了两眼，周九良却像是无视他的存在一般，低着头没有说话。张九南拿着空酒瓶在他面前的桌子上敲了敲，才勉强换来周九良的一记目光。

"你身边那位呢？"

一夜未得到休息的大脑艰难开始运作，周九良揉揉太阳穴，觉得有根神经在隐隐作痛，他活动一下因为长时间保持一个动作而僵硬的脖子，又被玻璃酒杯砸在大理石质地桌面上的声音震得皱起眉头。罪魁祸首正抱着双臂站在桌子后面居高临下地看着他，周九良不喜欢这种被人注视的感觉，手搭在额头上在沙发上躺倒，漫不经心地问。

张九南坐在稍远侧的沙发扶手上，看了一眼楼上，"还在房间里睡着。"被周九良提到樊霄堂似乎让他面部线条都柔和几分，周九良从指缝中看张九南的表情，冷哼一声，"难得见你对一个人这么上心。"

"我也难得见你对一个人这么上心，他叫什么来着，孟鹤堂是吧，"张九南将周九良的话原封不动地反击回去，甚至有意要往周九良的忌讳上撞，"明明是你先把人家抛弃的，现在表现得好像你是受害者一样。"

"一个玩具而已，你一个审判长，什么时候少过玩具？"

这句话似乎触到周九良的逆鳞，他猛地睁开眼，目光如炬地看向张九南，而张九南的表情带着些戏谑，好像是专门在等周九良的回答，两人对峙几秒，居然是周九良先认输移开目光，一言未发，倒是有声若有似无的叹息，张九南很清楚周九良的性子，他大概是在和自己较劲，于是一句话就能说到点子上。

"说到底，你是对他失去兴趣了，还是怕你自己对他兴趣太多了？你自己心里有答案。"张九南看到这样的周九良，忍不住就想多说几句，明眼人都看得出来他待孟鹤堂与众不同，周九良自己也能认识到，这种与众不同让他感到迷茫，甚至有些恐惧。

"那你说，我该怎么办？"

周九良惜字如金地说，声音还带着过度饮酒之后的沙哑，张九南却没再给出明确的回答，"这种问题，与其问我，不如好好问问你自己。"

"九南哥？"

楼上的房间里传来一声极其微弱的呼唤，是樊霄堂醒来之后没在房间里看到张九南之后，半梦半醒之间下意识的呢喃，被两人听个正着，张九南笑了一声，"我有我的现世报，你有你的，以前无论怎么玩儿都没关系。"

"现在，还不是要心甘情愿的认栽。"

说完这句话，张九南从沙发上站起来，三步并作两步地回房间安慰他的小情人去了。而周九良又在沙发上思考了几秒他刚刚说的话，做出了一个他现在很后悔的决定。

哈里斯夫人见到周九良的时候还是一脸谄媚地迎上来，浓浓地香粉气味让周九良忍不住皱皱眉头，不着痕迹地拉开两人之间的距离，莫名想起孟鹤堂身上从来不会有这种味道，而这个突如其来的想法更让他觉得烦躁。

"上次来新人的时候又来了一个雏儿，专程给您留着的，您要是有兴趣，我带您去看看？"哈里斯夫人正使劲浑身解数想讨好周九良，一边朝身边的姑娘使眼色让她去带几个人下来，又想把周九良往大厅内侧请。可惜周九良的心思完全不在她身上，而是在大厅里坐着喝酒的孟鹤堂。

孟鹤堂今天穿着一件藏青色的礼服，坐在大厅中央足以吸引所有人的目光，他手里举着杯红酒，玻璃酒樽在身后阳光的照射下流光溢彩，在和身边坐着的人说笑，不知道听到什么笑话，笑得弯下腰去，丝毫没有注意到站在门口的周九良。

周九良对这里的规矩并不陌生，坐在大厅就意味着这些人是供来的客人挑选的，而孟鹤堂坐在那里再也不显得与周围有任何突兀，反而像是主人一般。哈里斯夫人走出几步才发现周九良站在原地没有动作，又返回来顺着他的目光看去，在看到孟鹤堂的时候不禁心头一紧，她还下意识地以为孟鹤堂是在什么方面惹怒了周九良才会让周九良停止契约，赔着笑想让他去看看最近来的新人。

"我暂时不需要人陪伴。"

周九良打断哈里斯夫人的话，目光一直没有离开孟鹤堂身上，哈里斯夫人虽然有心想要继续说下去，但在看到周九良的脸色之后果断放弃了这一想法，另一旁的孟鹤堂还浑然不觉，有一位客人走过来，和他们几个简单交谈几句，当然最后看中的是孟鹤堂，孟鹤堂将手中的酒杯放下，站起身要跟着客人走，却猛然被人攥住了手腕。

"不好意思。"

周九良丝毫没有不好意思地看着那个男人，甚至眼神里还有些挑衅地将孟鹤堂拉到自己身后，一副"这是我的人"的表情，男人当然认识伦敦的审判长，表情僵了一下之后礼貌地做出请便的手势，转身去寻觅新的目标去了。而孟鹤堂疑惑不解地站在他的身后，小声地质问，"你在干什么？"

孟鹤堂对于周九良的突然出现倍感意外，一句质问下意识地就脱口而出，然后才忽觉自己的语气有些不对，一边在心里暗骂自己怎么还会犯这样的错误，一边试图补救，"审判长大人，能在这里看到您，还真是意外。"

"你的口气听起来很像哈里斯太太。"周九良没有任何情感起伏的说，原本围在周围的人都已经知趣散去，大厅里只站着他们两个人，周九良用指腹划过面前人红润的嘴唇。

"我不喜欢。"

孟鹤堂被周九良带到房间里的时候还是有些慌张，尽管他已经能游刃有余地对付一般的客人，但在周九良面前还是会不受控制地感到对未知的恐惧。

他和那些普通的客人不一样，那些人来到妓院是为了追求一时情欲的快感，好从这个让人烦恼的俗世中暂时抽离出来，可周九良看上去并不沉迷于这些虚无缥缈的东西，于是他的行为变得费解无比。孟鹤堂不愿意多想，在大厅冰冷的椅子上坐了太久，以至于他现在很想靠在柔软的床上休息一会儿，而事实证明他也的确这样做了。

周九良站在床边看着半靠着的孟鹤堂，缓慢的俯下身将自己的唇贴过去，孟鹤堂下意识闭上眼，挺起腰想去回应他的吻，但是这个吻和平常不同，他吻上来的动作很温柔，没有任何情欲的驱使，只是简简单单的一个吻，熟悉的气息缓慢席卷着孟鹤堂口腔里每一寸柔嫩的细肉，舌尖轻巧地与他的相勾。

张云雷曾经说过的话没有任何征兆地钻入他的脑中。

"你得分清楚这些人为什么吻你，也许是因为情欲，也许不是。"

"别让人这样吻你，如果有人这样吻你，他可能会毁掉你。"

孟鹤堂不知道从哪里生出的勇气，一把将周九良推开，整个人缩在床头，目光里不由自主的生出几分恐慌。周九良没想到孟鹤堂会拒绝他，垂下眼帘，拇指擦过唇边残留的一点津液。

孟鹤堂在周九良重新抬起头看他之前就意识到自己再一次犯了错误，他主动贴上去，用两根手指勾过周九良的衣领，玩味的亲亲他的嘴角，然后用舌尖撬开他的牙关，将这个原本缱绻至极的吻变得具有攻击性。

"抱歉，刚刚走神了。"

"是吗？"周九良淡淡的反问，手顺着他的下颌滑到脖颈，再到上衣的扣子，孟鹤堂在他解开第一个扣子的时候突然意识到什么，挣脱开那个吻，略带紧张地攥住周九良的手，为时已晚，领口微微敞开的时候，锁骨上泛着青紫的痕迹一目了然，周九良挑挑眉看着他。孟鹤堂涨红着脸把手放开，不知道为什么，他不想让周九良看到这些，但手腕突然被反握住，他抬头，对上周九良的目光。

"孟鹤堂，跟我回去。"

**第十九章**

"再过几天，我要去罗马任职了。"

这句话显然不适合作为一场性事结束后的第一句话，两人赤裸的肌肤还紧紧贴在一次，张九龄因为浑身疲软没有力气，趴在王九龙身上不愿意起来，甚至还轻车熟路地找到一个对他来说最舒适的姿势，王九龙的手环在张九龄的腰上，闭着眼侧过头蹭他的头发，但这句话莫名其妙地就脱口而出，让张九龄的动作静止了两秒。

短短几秒内，很多种念头闪过他的脑海。这句话意味着什么他很清楚，意味着王九龙很快会离开伦敦，再也不会回来，他们两个人也就到此为止。张九龄静静感受着王九龙身上的温度，炙热的几乎要在他心上烫一个永远无法愈合的伤疤。

张九龄有很多问题想问，无一不幼稚的可笑，可他偏执地想问出口。

你以后会不会有别人陪在你身边？你会不会也像对待我一样对待那个人？你会不会完全忘记我，连名字也想不起来？

不知不觉间，张九龄一只手已经紧紧攥住自己的手臂，那一小片肌肤清晰地传来痛感，立刻充血变得通红，而他最终还是选择了一个对他来说最无关紧要的问题。

"这算是升职吗？"

王九龙早就看到张九龄的动作，眉头深深地皱起来，但没有制止，"伦敦的主教只管辖城区，而罗马的祭司管理所有主教。"他感觉自己胸膛内疯狂跳动的心正在一点一点地沉下去，只能不知所云地开始解释主教和祭司的区别，尽管一个简简单单的"是"字就足够回答那个问题。

他在等待张九龄怎样的反应？他已经不愿意再想，因为张九龄笑着抬头亲了亲他的嘴角，然后跨坐在他身上，用一种玩笑的口吻说，"那以后可就做一次少一次了。"

这一句话足以让他彻底的失望。

张九龄用尽全身的力气才不让自己露出失落的表情，但脸上的笑容似乎下一秒就会分崩离析，他侧别过头去不想让王九龙看到，但王九龙突然抓住他的手臂，正好是刚才他自己掐出红印的地方，下一秒他就被压在身下，一个来势汹汹的吻。

王九龙好像要把一切都借这个吻发泄出来，唇齿相碰、舌尖相缠，忘情而疯狂，最后不知道是谁的嘴唇被咬破，血腥味弥漫开来，依旧没能让两个人恢复理智。

等两人最终分开的时候，王九龙下唇上多出一道很深的口子，还在缓慢地往外渗着血，张九龄眼圈微红着，不知道是不是因为刚才太过激烈的吻，但他凑过去，用柔软的舌尖舔舐着伤口，鲜血的味道苦涩，一直苦到他的咽喉深处，从胃里涌上来一股难以言说的闷。

他不知道这种感情叫什么。

王九龙没有再做什么，他沉默地躺到张九龄身侧背对着他，没有发出一点声音，张九龄也保持着一个动作躺着，不知道过去多少时间，他觉得身侧那个只留给他一个背影的人应该睡着了，才小心翼翼地掀开被子，光着脚踩在地板上，钻心的凉意。

张九龄尽量不发出任何声响地推开卧室的门，已是深夜，房间里一片漆黑，只有客厅微微亮着光，是从窗外透进来的清冷月色，他走下楼梯，木制的台阶偶尔发出细微的嘎吱声音，客厅里铺着柔软的地毯，他将窗帘略微拉开一些，靠着壁炉坐下，双手环着膝仰头看着空中的月亮出神。

今夜的月亮只是半圆，悬在空荡荡的天空中，被窗户分割成不规则的几块，银白色中夹杂着颜色不均匀的黑斑，亮色在边缘处逐渐淡去，与深沉的黑夜融为一体。微弱的光照在他的手臂上，张九龄张开手掌，柔和的月色洒在手心出，如同盈盈一捧的满天星河。

他想起自己很小的时候，母亲会抱着他在窗前，轻哼些歌谣哄他入睡，那时的月光就如今天的一般，璀璨却又黯淡。

张九龄偏着头看向月亮，忍不住哼起小时候母亲给他唱过的歌，这么长时间过去，很多歌谣他都已经淡忘，但只有这一首牢牢刻在脑子里，怎么都忘不掉。

_True you ride the finest horse __你骑着最美的马儿_

_I've ever seen __经过我的眼前_

_Standing sixteen one or two __踱步就能看见你_

_With eyes wild and green __碧波轻涌的眼睛_

_You ride the horse so well __少年白马，信手执缰_

_Hands light to the touch __那样英俊潇洒_

_I could never go with you __我的心与我的爱都已深陷于你_

_No matter how I wanted to __而我却只能望着你远去_

好像是有泪掉下来，划过脸颊的时候凉凉的，张九龄拿手背去擦，却徒劳无功地越擦越多，将他衣服上的一小块布料打湿，他在熄灭着的壁炉前将自己缩成一团，头埋进臂弯里，只能看到颤抖的肩膀。

他不知道王九龙没有睡着，也不知道此时此刻王九龙就穿着一身酒红色的睡袍站在楼梯上看着他，断断续续的歌声，几次被控制不住的哭腔打断。

一个没有上前，一个没有回头。

我的心与我的爱都已深陷于你，而我却只能望着你远去。

孟鹤堂在周九良的住所住的很不安，自从他搬过来已经有一段时日，但周九良从来没有出现过，只有数不清的仆人事无巨细地照顾他的衣食起居，当第一次早餐被放在小桌上端上来的时候，孟鹤堂有种错觉，仿佛自己像一个新婚的贵族小姐，难得拥有在床上享用早餐的特权。

可是在一个地方待得久了总会烦闷，他曾经想过也许能溜去周九良的书房找些可以打发时间的书，仆人出人意料地没有阻拦他，反而为他打开书房的锁，孟鹤堂迟疑地走进去，占据整面墙的书柜上满满堆着各种法学书籍，不同国家、不同法规，光是看着名字就让人萌生退意，孟鹤堂站在书柜前看了好久也没找到一本让他不至于会在看的途中睡着的书，只好放弃。

一直在门口守着的管家看他空手走出来，礼貌地询问，"您是在找什么特定的书吗？"

"没，没有，我只是好奇，想来看看。"孟鹤堂还是不能习惯这些仆人对他太过客气的态度，略显慌乱地摇摇头，随即快步走回自己的房间，一个人的时候最避免不了的就是胡思乱想，他侧坐在床上透过窗户看外面的街景，百无聊赖地把玩着一个空酒杯，甚至开始怀疑周九良把他关在这里是不是为了找个好时机把他找个地方抛尸。

"他一直都在自己的房间，没出去过？"

周九良回来的时候特意问过管家孟鹤堂这段时间都在干什么，管家的回答让他有些吃惊，不相信地又问一次，得到的依旧是肯定的答案，他点点头，将脱下的外套扔给管家，快走几步上楼推开卧室的门，孟鹤堂正抱着枕头坐在床上发呆，看到周九良进来立刻坐直了身子，直直地望着他。

"怎么一直在房间里？"周九良关上门，看着孟鹤堂精神不太好，走到桌边边给自己倒酒边问。

孟鹤堂眨眨眼，似乎没有理解周九良话里的意思，抱着枕头小心翼翼的问，"我，可以出去吗？"

周九良一时没话说，看来孟鹤堂是潜意识里以为自己把他关在这里了，倒酒的动作僵在半空两秒，重新把手中的空杯子放下，走到孟鹤堂面前捏捏他的下巴，"我记得我没说过你不可以出去。"他看着面前人的眼神，突然心里有些好笑。

当时再多说一句就好了，也不至于让他在房间里闷了这么久。

"居然没闷出病来。"周九良一想到孟鹤堂实在无聊却又不敢出去走走的样子就觉得有趣，破天荒的笑起来，孟鹤堂也意识到自己其实从来没问过那些大门口守着的人自己到底能不能出去，脸上有些发烫，嘟囔着说，"是你自己没说清楚。"

"现在知道了？"周九良反问，觉得今天的自己很不正常，事实上，如果他的任何一个贵族朋友看到他现在笑得这样开心，一定会惊讶的连眼珠子都瞪出来。孟鹤堂还有点心里不平衡，埋在枕头里点点头。

周九良几乎是不眠不休地处理了数天的案子，现在放松下来就觉得困意涌上来，倒在孟鹤堂身边松了一口气，一只手顺势搂过他的腰让两个人贴在一起。孟鹤堂显然误会了他的意思，迟疑一下伸手去解他上衣的扣子。

"别动，"周九良闭着眼睛说，孟鹤堂的动作一下子又僵在原地不知道该如何反应，周九良心里叹了口气，还是只容易受到惊吓的小白兔，手上用了点力让人贴着自己更紧，一股清爽的香气钻进他的鼻腔，使他彻底放松下来，"让我抱一会儿。"

难得的好眠，周九良醒来的时候发现孟鹤堂也靠在他怀里睡着，呼吸平稳，眉眼舒展。似乎是被他的动作惊动，孟鹤堂微微动了一下，从周九良怀里抬起头，睡意惺忪地睁开眼看向他，又因为贪恋这样温暖的怀抱而无意识的往他怀里蹭。

"回来之前我去了一趟费德尔宫。"周九良将下颌枕在怀中人的发顶，缓慢地说，孟鹤堂似乎对那四个字有些抵触情绪，不过也被他很好的隐藏起来，轻轻答应了一声，等着周九良的下文，但很快他就被周九良抬起下巴，两人的目光交汇。周九良的神情很认真，"告诉我，你还想回到那个地方去吗？"

孟鹤堂本能地摇摇头，能接受那样的生活并不代表他真心喜欢那种生活，他突然自暴自弃地想，如果能就这样陪在周九良身边也不错。他不排斥周九良的触碰，也知道如果没有周九良的存在他遭受的会比现在糟糕百倍，他对这个人的情感很复杂，既害怕却又莫名的依赖。他看向周九良，周九良也在回望着他，似乎在等他确切的回答。

"如果有选择的话。"

孟鹤堂从心底生出些勇气，回答道。周九良似乎听到了自己想要的答案，温和的笑起来，"那，想待在这儿吗？"他的语气很平和，听不出来真正的情绪，也就无从得知他到底想听到什么，孟鹤堂心里的答案呼之欲出，却看着周九良迟疑起来。

周九良很长时间没有等到回答，低下头亲了亲孟鹤堂的侧脸，"我买下了你，你不用再回费德尔宫，你可以去任何你想去的地方。"他用手指勾勒着孟鹤堂侧脸的轮廓，"我不会强迫你。"

"但我想告诉你，我希望你留下。"

"你是想让我，当你的情人？"孟鹤堂躲开周九良的触碰别过脸去，花了很长时间才消化周九良话中的意思，艰难地说出这样一句话。

周九良看着孟鹤堂突然和自己拉开距离，终于从床上坐起来，而孟鹤堂还沉浸在刚才周九良说的话，那句话宣布了他的自由，他自从走进费德尔宫就没有一天不在祈求的自由，如此珍贵却又来得太过轻易，比他设想过的最好的结局还要好无数倍。

可曾经张云雷的担心也是孟鹤堂现在的担心。

孟鹤堂咬着下唇半天没有说话，周九良自顾自地倒了杯酒一饮而尽，靠在桌前看着孟鹤堂兀自内心挣扎的模样，轻笑一声。

"我没说你要当我的情人。"

"你会是我唯一的爱人。"

**第二十章**

"九龄哥哥！"

伊娜灵活地在半拥挤的大厅里穿梭，很是兴奋地喊着张九龄的名字，惹来周围人的一阵侧目，张九龄本来好好坐在内室的沙发上喝酒，听着外面小姑娘的声音，有些奇怪的站起身想要出门去看看怎么回事，没想到刚站在门口，就被跑来的小姑娘扑了个满怀。

"怎么了伊娜，这么着急。"张九龄笑着捏了捏伊娜的鼻子问，伊娜抬起头，亮闪闪的眼睛看着他，好像是发生了什么天大的好事一样，"刚才来了一位特别英俊的大人，说是要找你，正在大厅里等着呢。"

小姑娘只是单纯的为看到一位英俊的大人而感到开心，张九龄心里却有些疑惑，几个可能的名字顿时在脑海中浮现，都不会是什么好的来访，他拍拍伊娜的肩示意她给自己带路，小姑娘蹦蹦跳跳的在前面走着，突然停下悄悄给张九龄指站在不远处正在欣赏墙上画作的人说，"九龄哥哥，就是他。"

站着的人似乎听到他们在后面的窃窃私语，转过身来，一张熟悉的面容。张九龄不自觉的嘴角勾起一抹笑意，走上前去和他打招呼，"主教大人，您今天怎么有时间到这儿来。"

"想来就来了，"王九龙笑着，轻车熟路的将张九龄揽进自己怀里，另一只手像是变魔术一样从背后变出一朵玫瑰花，花瓣上还带着晶莹的露珠，"送你的。"

张九龄接过那支花，开得正好的大红色，"主教大人讨人欢心的方法太过俗套了。"花梗上的刺已经被处理干净，摸着光滑，他用指尖攥着玫瑰，身侧王九龙搂在他腰上的手又紧了几分，"我一向觉得能见效的方法就是好方法，它见效了吗？"

"我也说不准，"张九龄侧过头去看王九龙，对上他眼神的一瞬间突然就忘了自己要说些什么，张了张嘴，只好突兀地换个话题，"你以前从来不到这里来的。"

"因为..."王九龙停顿一下，"我从小受到的教育都是信仰上帝的人不应该踏足这样的地方。"

这个答案不在张九龄的意料之外，他把玩着那朵玫瑰花，想继续问下去"为什么今天又来了"，却被突然停住脚步的王九龙拉回到怀里，一个温柔的吻。

"但是我想见你。"

楼上十分不合时宜地传来张云雷戏谑的声音，"现在还是白天，大庭广众之下的，太着急了吧。"他靠在楼梯上笑着看张九龄无奈的回过头来，"即使对你来说在这个时间段开始讽刺别人也太早了些。"

张云雷没理他，朝着王九龙微微示意，"主教大人。"王九龙当然认识这位伦敦最有名的交际花，也回礼过去，张九龄警示的瞪一眼张云雷让他不要乱说话，才转回去和王九龙说话，"我上楼拿外套，你在马车里等我？"

"好。"王九龙答应道，"可别让我等太久。"

张九龄走上楼梯的时候正好从张云雷身边经过，"他看上去还不错。"张云雷收回望着王九龙的目光，跟在张九龄身后看似漫不经心的说。

"不过他明天就要走了。"张九龄在屋里扫视了一圈，准确的在椅背上找到自己的外套，拿起来搭在手臂上，尽量使自己的声音听起来正常，他看向张云雷，目光中带着点期许，似乎是想从面前人的身上找到些许勇气，让他能够开口求王九龙留下来。

他兀自挣扎了太久，始终无法积攒足够的勇气去换一个看似永远不会实现的梦，他说不清自己有多需要张云雷哪怕只是零星的一点支持，但他的确是期许着的。

张云雷懂他的眼神，他朝着张九龄笑了笑，那笑容中带着点他自己都没有察觉到的苦涩，张九龄好像明白了什么，"那我走了。"他抑制住自己的失落，低下头抱着外套往外走。

在他即将踏出卧室门口的时候，张云雷突然从背后抱住他，那个怀抱很坚定，又有一种安抚的魔力，让他紧绷的神经在这一瞬间得以舒缓下来。

"九龄，我比这个世界上的任何一个人都希望你能幸福，你值得被爱的，如果这是你最后的机会，别轻易放手。"

张云雷清楚这不是他该说的话，但是在他从楼梯上远远看着张九龄和王九龙两个人的时候，他似乎真的能从那个人的眼神中看到爱意，也许将这样渺小的希望放大不是件正确的事情，也许这会让张九龄再一次被伤的体无完肤，可总要尝试过，日后想起来才不会因为连拥有的机会都没有过而感到后悔。

他看着张九龄似乎一瞬间坚定起来，如释重负地朝他真心笑了笑，然后走下楼去。他突然觉得有些累，似乎拥有情感这件事情本身就会让人感到疲累。

一个声音在门口响起，"那你呢？"

张云雷猛地抬起头，居然是杨九郎，他正靠在门框上，目光温和的看着自己，说，"你希望他幸福，希望他被爱，那你呢？"

张九龄坐进马车的时候习以为常的想要坐在王九龙身边，王九龙却一反常态的拒绝了他这种行为，指着对面的座位说，"不行，坐到对面去，马车里地方太小，而且前面驾车的人会听到。"

"什么？"张九龄花了几秒钟才明白王九龙的意思，莫名就觉得脸有点发烧，乖乖坐在他对面，不服气的想要争辩，"我本来没这个想法的。"

"但是我认为，不应该给你提供任何遐想的空间。"

王九龙的住所和平常看上去没什么不同，只是看上去显得空荡许多，装饰的花瓶和小型雕像还好好的摆在客厅里，却比平常少一丝烟火气息，张九龄走进房间，最扎眼的就是堆在角落的几个行李箱，不厌其烦的提醒着他，过了今天，他将永远失去他现在所拥有的东西。

"在想什么？"王九龙从背后环住望着某个空荡角落出神的张九龄，吻了一下他的侧脸，也随着他的目光望向那个本来摆放着几本神学书籍的架子。张九龄摇摇头，将自己的情绪掩藏起来，"没什么，就是突然觉得，今天是最后一晚了。"

王九龙明显怔了几秒，缓慢松开手臂，在两人之间拉开几米的距离，"是啊，最后一晚。"

张九龄转过身来，这才看到王九龙脸上的表情，是一种他也说不出的，带着些期许，却又不免流露出失望的表情。他看着面前的人，嘴角扯出一个勉强的笑容。

只有在这一刻，他才无比真实、毫无疑问的意识到，他真的爱上王九龙了，这是他迄今为止犯过的最不能令人饶恕的错误，光是想想就觉得讽刺与可笑，荒诞小说中都不会出现的剧情这样猝不及防的发生在现实中，大概是对现实最好的讽刺。

"管家和仆人都也已经离开了，所以如果你想用晚餐的话，恐怕我们只能去厨房看看还有什么剩余。"王九龙也不知道他到底在胡说些什么没有逻辑的话，只是两个人之间的气氛太过低迷，让他不由自主的想说点什么来缓解尴尬，他倒退两步，转身想去厨房看看，而刚转过身，他就听到张九龄在他身后微弱的、带着恳求的声音。

"你能留下吗？"

"你能为了我，留下吗？"

会吗？张九龄不知道他会得到什么样的回答，但他还是选择不顾一切的说出来，尽管已经有所预感，他得到的答案会再一次让他坠入无止境的噩梦中，也许他会被毫不留情的拒绝，也许还有几句笑他自不量力的嘲讽。

一个从小受神学熏陶，曾发誓将自己奉献给上帝，即将成为罗马新任祭司的黑衣主教，会放弃财富、名誉、地位，与信仰，只为这一晌贪欢吗？

王九龙的脚步停在原地久久没有移动，他听到自己的声音，无可避免的带着些颤抖，"你在让我背叛我的上帝。"

张九龄拼命抑制着自己想要流泪的冲动，他闭上眼睛深吸一口气，回答道，"是，你会吗？"

他以为一切就将到此为止，他自欺欺人的幻想终将化成泡沫，他甚至不敢睁开眼睛去看王九龙会是什么样的表情，但他感受到王九龙的手掌抚上他的侧脸，为他擦去脸上的泪水。

"我早就背叛我的上帝了，"他说，"从我看到你的第一眼起，我就注定要与他背道而驰。"

张九龄有些不知所措地睁开眼睛，泪珠还残留在他长长的睫毛上，泪眼朦胧地看不清近在咫尺的人脸上的表情，但那些话他是清清楚楚地听到了的，他颤抖着张了张嘴，似乎在确认这是否又是一场他幻想出来的，用来安慰自己的美梦。接着他被搂进一个温暖的怀抱里，一如既往的足以让他深深沉溺。

最亲密的耳鬓厮磨，并非是像情人那般暧昧，却是如同恋人的缠绵。

"不要惊动，不要叫醒我所亲爱的，等他自己情愿。"

"我一直在等你开口，只要你开口，我就为你留下。"

张云雷看着突然出现的杨九郎，莫名不知所措起来。杨九郎履行了他的承诺，那个一度在伦敦掀起风波的婚礼始终没有成功举办，各大报纸几乎将这件事情写成了一部跌宕起伏的小说，而更精彩的永远在后面，骗走杨九郎大部分财产的诈骗犯在英国南部的一个偏远村庄被捕，追回了至少百分之七十的钱财，所以，伦敦唯一的公爵又得以重新散发光彩。

他眨眨眼睛，有些不敢置信地看着站在自己眼前的杨九郎，他忘了两人有多长时间没再见过，只能从每日的报纸头条上窥探一点他的消息，"你怎么来了？"

"你还没回答我的问题。"杨九郎的目光始终在张云雷的身上，今天的他和平时有些不一样，平时的公爵无论怎样谦逊有礼，身上总是带着一股傲气的，况且杨九郎本身就不是会收敛性格的人，他活的张扬恣意，所以光是站在那里就会让人感觉到紧迫感。

但今天不同，他仿佛褪去了自己所有的戾气，就静静地站在那里，等着张云雷的答案，"你希望他幸福，希望他被爱，那你呢？"

张云雷从来没有想过这个问题的答案，他张张嘴，愣了几秒才勉强挤出一个微笑回答，"如果你问十年前的我这个问题，我大概会说爱与幸福是我穷尽一生都想要得到的。"

现在他再不会想这么幼稚的问题，他曾受无数人的追捧与青睐，可哪一个不是只看中他的皮囊。

"抱歉，也许是我出现的太晚了。"杨九郎并没有为这个答案而感到失望，他走上前将张云雷拥进怀中，最熟悉的、温暖的怀抱，"这次，我有最后一份礼物要送给你。"

"最后"这两个字眼让张云雷心慌起来，他挣脱开杨九郎的怀抱，眼底瞬间蒙上一层水雾看着杨九郎。

"我和哈里斯夫人买下了你的契约，我知道是我擅作主张，没问过你的意见。"

杨九郎拿出那份契约，上面哈里斯夫人的名字已经变成杨九郎，流利的花体看上去行云流水，标志着张云雷从此不再属于这个令人作呕的地方，张云雷愣在原地，不知道该说些什么，他心里对于成为杨九郎的情人已经没有那么抵触，甚至会愿意破一次例来相信眼前这个人。

也许他真的不会输。

但杨九郎出乎意料地从桌上拿起一包火柴擦着一根，点燃那张契约的一角，橘红色的火焰顿时吞没洁白的纸张，将它变成一小团辨认不清的灰烬。

张云雷被杨九郎的动作惊到，一时间居然忘了去拦，契约上面的金额数目大得让人咋舌，居然顷刻之间就变成水晶缸里彻彻底底的灰烬，"九郎，你干什么！"

"这是我给你的礼物，你现在完全自由了。"

烟灰缸里还未燃尽的细微火焰四散裂开，逐渐失去光彩，张云雷怔怔盯着那些被风一吹就会消失的无影无踪，却束缚了他前半生的东西，哽咽着说不出话来，而杨九郎声音一如既往的温柔。

"无论你的选择是什么，我都尊重。"

你想继续和我在一起也好，不想也罢，这是我唯一能为你做的。我不因爱你感到羞耻，也心甘情愿的为你付出一切。

张云雷闭上眼睛深吸一口气，再睁开眼睛的时候，已经没有了从前的迟疑与担忧。

"我小的时候听说，普罗旺斯的薰衣草是世界上最好看的，我一直都很想去亲眼看看。"

"你愿意，陪我一起去吗？"

Fin.


End file.
